Kim Possible: Bad Blood
by Starkman
Summary: After the surprising destruction of a friendly and powerful city, the world is left shaken to its core. But who is responsible? None other, than Team Possible. This is a story, of good versus evil. Right versus wrong. Innocent, versus guilty. How long can Team Possible run from the law? Find out in the new KP thriller!
1. Escalation

**_Yamanouchi_**

 ** _October 10th_**

Rumble rumble.

The ancient school of the ninjitsu shakes vigorously.

"Cmon students! This way!" The young Asian girl swayed her hand as she directed an entire class of children.

Rumble rumble.

The ground beneath them begins to shake again, as the tight ceiling above them sprayed dust and small pieces of ruble. The young Asian girl and the horde of students ran through the small underground corridor, leaving only small lights and torches to light their way. The corridor shook again, but this time heavier. As the children ran in the darkness, some almost lost their balance.

The woman stopped in front of the students, giving them a hand signal to stop as well. They were at the very last turn of the secret tunnel, revealing a heavily fortified door at the very end. She calmly turned to look at the children, and put her finger on her mouth to silence them all from panicking. She turned back to the door, and stopped moving. She listened carefully.

She put her ear up to the door, attempting to hear any kind of sound from the outside. But all she could hear were explosively loud noises which were being muffled by the underground corridor.

It is still not safe. We are stuck here. The Asian woman thought to herself, avoiding from saying it out loud in front of the children.

"We must all stay here until it is safe to exit to the surface. So please, stay patient and sit in silence." She said calmly, but shaking inside like a rabid animal. She saw one of her youngest students stand up and walk over to her. "Sensei Yori, What is happening?" He asked with an innocent face. Yori just stared at the worried child, not knowing how to answer the boy's question truthfully without frightening him or the others.

"Ah HA HA! I've haven't had so much fun in years!" The irate Scotsman laughed in pure joy. The entertainment came from doing the one thing he loved overall: smacking golf balls with his club. "Take that ya lassie!" He continued to cackle, as he smacked another flaming ball into a small building. He watched in anticipation, waiting for the little shed to explode.

BOOM

The small wooden structure blew apart, throwing burning wood and tile in multiple directions.

"Oh how I just love this job!" He smacked another ball into what appeared to be a house. The small flaming object drove clear through the window, combusting from inside the house. Duff Killigan watched in satisfaction, as he saw another building being destroyed by his hands.

"Eyes on the prize, Killigan. Remember we are on a time table." A familiar voice rang in his ear. His joyful smile dropped to an annoyed frown at the sound of the simians voice. "Yeh, yeh. I'm just havin' a bit of fun lad!" The Scotsman sassed back at his temporary accomplice.

"Now head to the school. Dementor can only block their plea for help from the cheerleader for so long." The monkey man said, before finally turning of his microphone. "Pff. Monkey boy always has to ruin the fun." Killigan sulked, as he put his putter down.

Further inside the school stood a tall blonde, who was opening all the drawers, cupboards and closets she could find. "Ugh! Why is there nothing valuable in this place!" She whined, followed by her kicking a nearby bucket into the wall. "Your job isn't to loot, Camille." She heard the same simian man through her earpiece. "Oh would you relax, Fist. I know what I'm here for. This is just something for my downtime." She smirked, as she opened another drawer. That's when she found a necklace. It was a brown and black beaded strand, dangling an Asian symbol. She shortly gasped with a small breath of joy.

"What is it? What did you find? The Lotus Blade? The Yono scroll?" Monkey Fist quickly jumped in curiosity at her gasp. "No, monkey brain. I found some kind of foreign necklace. I bet it's worth a fortune. Like me." She flipped her hair with her hand, as she smiled in satisfaction. She could hear the monkey lord sigh on the other end of her ear piece. "Just be ready when we call upon you!" He said in annoyance, then finally hung up.

"Hmm. He's just jealous he's stuck with babysitter duty. Shame he doesn't get to raid this place." She places the necklace in the small backpack she brought. The bag was a light blue, with rhinestones covering most of the front pockets. If she was going to bring a thief bag, she was going to make sure it was fashionable too.

As she was beginning to leave the student's room and raid the next, the slide open door in front of her blew up, throwing her back into the wall. She blinked hard as she felt the back of her head smack against the wall.

"Ooo. I am terribly sorry about that, Leon. Wait—why are you in here? Dontcha know I'm supposed ta be blowing things up in here?" The Scotsman walked in, seeing her stare at him with grave annoyance. "Why is every person here a huge thundering idiot?" She whined, and picked herself off the ground. "I said I was sorry! No need to be nasty bout it." The Scotsman said in offense, as he walked past her with his shoulders shrugged.

"Oh nuh-uh! Don't you dare walk in there before I raid it you little leprechaun!" She ran over in front of him, keeping him from entering the next room he was about to blow up.

"Leprechauns.. are.. IRISH!" He instantly yelled in offense, squaring up the the woman with his small physique.

"If I have to correct you fools one more time, I will come down there and deal with you myself! Now, play nice children. And stick to your part of the plan!" The monkey man warned both of them from their ear pieces, and hung up one last time.

"Aye yi yi. Fine! You have one minute! One!" Killigan raised a single finger to her. "That's all I need." She smirked, and walked to the next student's quarters.

The monkey lord ran through the school, attempting to ambush the front doors of the Master Sensei. When he arrived in front of the massive double doors at the front of the school, he stopped. His eyes trailed the large doors all the way to the very top of the arch. "Fool. Thinks he can guard his school with a primitive defense like massive wooden doors." He grumbled to himself, as he looked back down in front of him.

He stood in a fighter stance, and easily cocked his elbow back behind him. With one smooth motion, he plowed his bare palm into one of the wooden doors. It was a clean strike right through the thick wood, completely shattering the entire massive door. Wood splinters and large chunks were thrown all over the place.

He calmly walked inside, on alert from anything out of the ordinary. This was a ninja school after all. As he strolled through the gates, he saw the front of the academy. With instinct, he felt the Sensei in there just waiting for him. "Best not keep him waiting." Monkey Fist said with his usual blank face, and walked up to the front.

He calmly slid the door open to the side, and looked inside the partially lit room. Small lights were strung along the walls and some from the ceiling, making the place only barely visible from darkness.

"Monkey Fist." He heard the familiar old man's voice.

"Old man." He responded back, his voice echoing much like the Sensei's.

He heard a clacking sound, like wood lightly hitting wood. The simian man watched as a small white haired old man, slowly walked into the large room. He had a wood cane in his left hand, clacking along the floor with each step he took. Fist looked at him with slight interest, notching how much older he had gotten. He looked close to the same as before, only an update robe from what he has worn before. And now he was in need of a cane to help him walk. Pitiful.

"I know why you are here, Monkey Fist." He said in his casual tone, feeling no threat from the half man-half Monkey. Fist stopped in his steps, and bowed to the sensei with his fist in his palm.

"I wished to have the honor of fighting you, one last time old man." He leaned back up and dropped his arms back to his side. "I wanted your last fight to be admirable, out of sheer respect for you." The ape man said calmly.

"You and I both know that what you're doing here, will not prevail. My students and protégées have already evacuated the school. There is no one else here, but I." The aging master responded to the monkey lord.

"That is where you are wrong, old man. You think I'm not aware of your children hiding underground? The only reason I spare them right now is because it isn't up to me." The Monkey master began to raise his voice.

"Look me in the eye right now, and tell me you actually want to harm my students." The master challenged Monkey Fist. The monkey lord stopped. He froze in place, not saying a word. He had no intention on harming the children of the school, he just wanted one last fight with the most powerful man in the country.

"You can still turn back... it's never too late.." Master Sensei then said, in a calmer, soothing voice. Monkey Fist still didn't respond, he only stared at the master with self conflict.

But before the master could continue in his attempt to persuade the man, Monkey Fist kicked the weak old man clear across the room and into the wall.

"You are a fool, Master Sensei. If you know so much about what's about to happen to this school, then you'd have the audacity to face me!" The annoyance began to get to the monkey lord's head. He watched as the small old man weakly picked himself off the floor.

"No.. having the honor of facing me on last time.. I will not give you that satisfaction." He finally said, using his cane to help him up.

"FIGHT ME!" Monkey Fist finally screamed in anger.

"You do not deserve such pleasure as you seek. My students are gone, Monkey Fist. And I will not fight you. So whatever you plan on doing to my school, do so now. Because I am not going anywhere." He finally smirked. For the first time ever, the monkey lord finally saw a brief smile through the thick white mustache on his face. It was a rare sight. And a beautiful one.

He froze again, but this time in anger. A frown covered his entire face, with rings darker than usual shadowed under his eyes.

"Fine. If that is your wish, old fool. Your students will not make it out alive." Monkey Fist finally accepted, and reached up to turn on his ear piece. "Dementor, go ahead and drop the load. We'll be out in thirty seconds." He said angrily, still staring at the master.

"Now? But vat about ze escaping children?" Dementor questioned on the other end of the com link. The way the master was looking at Monkey Fist, he could tell he heard everything they were saying. The monkey lord fell silent for a moment, as he locked eyes with the withering old man. The longer he stared at him, the more debating he was doing. Was he really going to destroy all of Yamanouchi while the children were still present?

"Monkey Fist, they are just students. Children. Don't take their lives for the sake of me! You are better than this!" The master began to protest.

Anger finally filled the monkey master, as he then kicked the old man back to the ground. "You should have thought of that before taking away the privilege of fighting you, old man." He gritted his teeth, as he turned back to the open door.

"Yes, do it now." He finally said sternly into the microphone before finally leaving the master alone to perish with the school.

Master Sensei watched the monkey man walk away, careless of all the lives he is about to take. "I must find a way to warn Stoppable-San." He said weakly to himself, still recovering from the dirty blow from the evil monkey ninja. As he was standing up, he felt the building shake again. But this time, it shook harder than it did before. He looked around in shock, watching the interior of the dojo shake so much it began to break some of the valuables.

That was when he finally figured out what dropping the load meant. He finally closed his eyes, and sighed in defeat.

"Stoppable-San, Possible-San... it is up to you now, my friends. Cleanse this world of this everlasting evil. Once, and for all." He said to himself calmly, as he sat back down in a criss-cross position. He closes his eyes, and summons his inner chi to his center. One last time.

Duff ran to the very edge of Yamanouchi, almost completely out of breath. He was clear on the other side of the school so he had to run as fast as he could within the thirty second window he had. He couldn't leave through the front of the entrance as he so thought, because that's where Camille played her part. So he used one of the smaller escape routes towards the far left.

"Aye, couldn't ye give us more of a heads up?!" He whines on his earpiece, gasping for air with his hands on his knees.

"Well you made it out didn't you? So stop complaining!" He heard Dementor sass him from his end. "Where is the monkey boy? Surely he isn't exiting with the lassie is he?" The Scotsman then look around in confusion, curious if he had escaped or not.

"I'm dropping it now so he betta be out! But if not, it's not my problem." The Dementor said calmly. Duff Killigan then looked in the air, and saw a large shuttle. It was the Dementor's own design, flown by none other than himself.

"Knock knock! It's bombin' time!" He said in his thick German accent, as he looked down at his control console. The slammed his fist on a large red button, instantly hearing a siren sound as he did. With that, Duff Killigan watched as a giant white golf ball dropped from the bottom bay doors.

Camille finally edged close to the exit, but stopped nearly ten feet in front of the doors. After the loud explosions and fiery destruction, there were bound to be authorities and or news channels on the outside of the gates. She was so close she could just hear then sirens and loud chattering out front. And to a lesser extent, then cocking of weapons.

"It's showtime." She smirked, as she stopped right ahead of the gates. She did a quick stretch of her arms and legs, feeling the intensity leave her body. She then felt her body begin to change and mold into a different identity.

Her head sprout long red locks as her chiseled adult facial features dialed down to a younger, teenage shape. Her top mole disappeared while the color of her skin changed to a shade darker.

Right after she felt her form change, she heard a loud whistling sound above her. When she looked up, she saw the same massive golf ball drop from the Dementor's assault shuttle. Knowing what was about to happen, she quickly brought up her fingers, and plugged them into her ears. When the golf ball impacted on the school, a large fiery explosion filled the academy from end to end, quickly beginning to spread to her end.

"Better not keep them waiting." She smiled to herself, and flipped the newly red hair from her face. She finally strutted outside the gates, and walked towards the multiple agencies and authorities.

"FREEZE! Hands in the air or we'll open—

The Asian American government agent then froze as they all aimed down their sights. He then gasped loudly, as he looked at the woman. He, along with all his colleagues, slowly lowered the rifles in shock.

"I-is that..." One couldn't even finish her sentence. "It can't be.." Another one began to chatter.

" _Kim Possible?!_ "


	2. Reconciliation

Middleton High School

October 12th

"The ball goes to Stoppable as we enter the last minute of the fourth quarter, and the stands are going wild! The score is 21 to 21, this game is gonna end in a real nail biter!" The announcer was heard over the stadium speakers. The bleachers were so loud, he could barely be heard. But they didn't care. All they cared about was the star Runningback for Middleton High getting the ball. But football wasn't all the people of Middleton came to watch.

In front of the stands was the entire squad of cheerleaders, doing what they did best. They gave the crowd their peppiest routine possible. After a wide array of flips, kicks and dance moves, they all jumbled together to form into their iconic pyramid. And at the very top, was the cheer captain.

The famous Kim Possible.

Her perfect, bright smile entertaining the crowd as she finished the last of their routine with friendly wave that matched her smile.

In the audience were nothing but hype parents, including those of Ronald Stoppable and Kimberly Ann.

The cheerleaders broke their formation, as the crowd's view went back to the game at hand.

They cheered with glee as they saw the thin, but swift Runningback that was the love of Kimberly's life. He did every move imaginable, as he spun, jumped and pivoted around every rival player that came at him.

"Eighteen seconds left on the clock!" The announcer yelled again, now on the edge of his seat. He and the rest of the audience watched as Ron barely ran past the 50 yard line.

"Move it Stoppable! MOVE IT!" The coach—who happened to be their principal, teacher and coach—yelled at the young blonde boy. Ron heard him screaming, but already knew what he had to do. He has just enough time to make it to the other end of the field. And he wasn't going to let anything stop him.

But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a disturbing large player charging directly at him. And on his right, another behemoth of a player. They were going to try and squeeze him in. Now with even more adrenaline running through his body, he began to run faster. "Nonononononono!" He chanted to himself, as his footing increased.

He was 22 yards out, when he finally looked up at the scoreboard. He had 5 seconds to close the game out right then and there. "Im not gonna make it! I'm not gonna make it!" His squeamish voice shouted as he got so close to the goal line.

The crowd watched in anticipation, as the star redhead started biting her nails in intensity. "You can do it Ron!" She shouted above all the screaming and hollering. Causing a certain jealous brunette to roll her eyes. "Pff, yeah right. Brick would have already made the touchdown." She crossed her arms, with a sly smirk on her face. Kim just ignored her, and continued to watch.

Ron could hear the sweet voice of his high school love. From that moment, it felt as if everything faded to slow motion. Each step he took felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, carrying the entire weight of the game on his back. And there to support him, was his lovely Kim.

He slowly turned his head, seeing her as she chanted his name, along with the rest of the crowd and some of the cheerleaders. That look of confidence on her face, is what gave him the strength he needed. A smile crawled across his face, as he turned back to look at the field.

Two seconds remained, as he was only feet from the goal line. But right as he was about to take another step, he was shoulder plowed by the massive football player.

The teen flew at an angle, still flying towards the goal line. The buzzer finally echoed into the stands, as the entire stadium fell into silence. Ron was lying down flat on the turf with the ball still in his hand. He wasn't unconscious, but he was knocked into a daze for a short moment.

The ref ran over to him and continuously blew the whistle, telling the other players around him to step aside. The big player got back to his feet, as did the other two who were piled along with him. When they cleared the way for the ref, that's when they all saw it.

Ron's hand made it past the in-zone, with the ball still in his grasp. He did it. He scored the final touchdown.

"Middleton scores one last touchdown in the final seconds of the game! The Mad Dogs are going to the playoffs folks!" The announcer yelled, followed by the stands completely going crazy.

Coach Barkin and the rest of the players all storm the field as they run straight to Ron. As they did, the two closest players helped Ron off the ground, finally getting him out of his daze.

"YEAH STOPPABLE! THAT'S HOW YOU DO IT!" Barkin screamed in joy as helped raise they boy above the entire team. They all resided him above their shoulders, and held him up like a king.

"MAD DOGS! MAD DOGS! MAD DOGS!" The football players began to chant, as they carried him towards the end of the field. The crowd was so riled up, they even joined in on the chant.

As Ron was being carried off, he made eye contact with his favorite red head. Her bright smile did nothing but make him feel warm inside as he smiled and waved back. He continued to be carried off away from Kim, back into their locker room in the school.

Kim stood outside the double doors in her cheer uniform, waiting for her boyfriend to finish getting dressed. She knew it would take longer than usual, due to the fact she could hear Mr. Barkin screaming with joy. She just figured his encouraging and loud speech would take more time than she planned.

Hearing the players yell in joy with the Mad Dogs chant, she knew his speech was finally over. About time. She thought to herself as she checked the time on her Kimmunicator watch. But what she didn't predict, is the players were celebration for another five minutes of nothing but yelling and cheering.

"Come On Ron!" She complained out loud, as she smacked her back against the wall by the door. Sighed loudly, she realized it was beginning to chill outside. Annoyed, she started to slip her arms into the sleeves of her burgundy jacket. But as she was starting to feel the warmth of the inside fleece, a police car on on the other side of the curb caught her eye.

When she realized there was a police officer inside looking at her, she faintly jumped as they made eye contact.

The cop turned his head back to face his windshield, then started his engine. Not giving Kim another look, he then put on his seatbelt and drove off. She watched him drive off as she made a strange expression with her face. Continuing to stare, she noticed his back windshield was starting to fog up.

He had to have been sitting there for a while. She thought as she continued to watch him turn out of sight curiously.

Thrown out of her gaze, she finally heard the door fly open behind her, startling her. Outstepped Ron Stoppable, as he saw her jump and quickly turn around.

"Sorry, KP. Barkin wouldn't stop screaming about how we're gonna 'slay playoffs'.", he said as he made quite marks with his fingers, "Are you okay?" He cut himself off as he noticed how startled Kim was. "Yeah, just some weird cop gave me the chills." She answered, as she zipped up the jacket. "Anyway, you hungry? I'm sure Middleton's star Runningback is starving by now." She quickly shook off the spooky cop and now had her trademark smile.

"Oh I was afraid you'd never ask. I just wish Rufus was here to see our game. He would have fanboyed over me." Ron rubbed his stomach with one hand, the other draping his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm sure he wishes he got to see it too, Ron. But even pet best friends need a vacation. I bet he's been thinking about you the entire time he's been in Hawaii." Kim smiled to give him reassurance.

"Bueno Nacho?" He asked, hoping for a yes. "I knew you were going to ask." Kim grinned but secretly rolled her eyes. "Why don't we try something a little bit different tonight?" She then tried to persuade him, as they both walked off towards Kim's car. "On Friday night football? But Kim it's out tradition!" Ron started to protest for his favorite fast food.

"So is going after school. And going on dates. And going again on Ron night." Kim counted her fingertips as she informed the wild teen.

"What I'm trying to say is maybe we can just try something else for once. Like a movie, or laser tag, or an actual restaurant." Kim hinted with a slight nod. "Laser tag? That's a new one." Ron responded to the strange request.

"Well I'm just spitballing here. And honestly, I'd really like to try something different tonight." She finally admitted, as they reached the parking lot.

"Wait just a second. Are you basically telling me that our dates are getting... boring?" Ron stopped in front of the car, and finally stood facing her. She only replied with a nervous smile.

"Well... I guess we can give something else a try." He finally gave in to her temptation as she unlocked the car. He opened the back passenger door and tossed his athletic bag in the back seat. As Kim started up the car, she quickly flicked on the heater. When she and Ron shut the car doors they felt the instant relief or warmth.

"You do know this is gonna fog up the windows right?" Ron mocked her, as he wrapped his seatbelt around him.

"Well... it's not like they weren't gonna fog up from something else anyway." Kim smirked, as she looked at her sweetheart. "KP, I don't think the seat heaters are strong enough to fog up the entire car." Ron rolled his eyes, completely oblivious to Kim's suggestion.

Kim just stared at him in awe, unable to believe he didn't catch her hint.

"What?" He questioned as he looked back at her. "Never mind. Let's run to my place real fast so we can get changed." She said, almost disappointed.

"Wait... did you mean—

"Make out. I meant make out Ron." Kim said with a blank look, as she backed the car out and drove down the road.

"Oh... ah man! I can't believe I just passed that up!" He complained loudly as he smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh relax. Like I said, let's run by my place so we can get changed." She smirked, then leaned towards Ron with a persuasive wink.

Now that one, he understood.


	3. Waiting For Tomorrow

October 14th

Drakken's Lair

The mad blue doctor walked into his kitchen, cozy in light blue pajamas. The pajama-clad scientist had dozens of lama prints covering his sleep pants and shirt. He had bags under his eyes, signaling he had just woken up. He opened the cupboard to hunt for some coffee, only to find an absence of the morning beverage. He groaned in annoyance as he began to look in other parts of the kitchen. But still, nothing.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled, calling for his assistants help. But he didn't hear her yell back or even the sound of her feet clacking on the tile. He groaned again, as he began to tear apart nearly the entire kitchen. He even checked in the refrigerator. More than once.

"Shego! Where is all the coffee?" He yelled again with his high-pitched voice. But once again, there was only silence. "Shego?" He finally questioned loudly.

If she was trying to sleep, he knew right then and there she was going to tear him a new one if he made her get out of bed.

"Sheg—

"If I hear you call my name one more time I'm gonna break those little baby hands!" His yelling was cut off by the snarky female voice. Drakken began to yell in protest, but froze with his mouth open. The then brought his hands up and looked at them with offense. His face dropped to a frown as he hesitated to call for her again.

He finally heard a door slam, knowing she was on her way to him. The sound of her feet began to increase as she got closer.

He watched as she entered the kitchen wearing her own sleep wear. It was a tad skimpier than necessary, but to her it was comfy. She wore a bright green top that revealed her stomach, and showed a strangely large amount of cleavage. And her pajama pants were a black and green combo with different patterns covering it front and back. Her raven hair wasn't as organized as it usually was, it has almost puffy with hair sticking up in every direction. And her eyes shared the same bags as Drakken's, only except hers also showed her anger.

"Have you checked the cupboards." She said sternly, as she walked past him. "Yes, I have." He answers back with the same attitude she gave him, getting a glare from the pale woman. She did exactly what he did and scrambled through the entire kitchen to find the coffee grounds. It was starting to irritate her so early in the morning that she felt her fists ignite with her usual glowing green plasma.

"Forget it, I'll check in my lab." Drakken threw his hands up and complained like a child. He walked away from the kitchen, hearing Shego curse to herself as she searches even more places.

He paced to his spooky staircase and flicked the stair lights on. As he made his way down the steps, he noticed something smelt weird. And it wasn't him, so he knew it had to be something in the lab. "Ew. What is that stench?" He then closed his nostrils with his thumb and index finger. He then picked up his pace down the stairs to make sure it wasn't anything important.

"God! Shut the door, that horrible smell is making its way into the kitchen!" He then heard Shego's voice echo through the lair. He rolled his eyes as he continued downstairs, and finally reach the floor. He frantically began feeling around on the wall for the switch.

He finally felt the small switch in the wall with his palm. He quickly flipped it up so he could finally find the source of the horrible smell.

"Now what is that horrible— GASP!" He completely froze where he stood, as he stared at his lab. His gasp was so loud, it even caught his lovely assistant's attention.

"Now what? Did you fall down the damn stairs again?" He heard Shego sarcastically yell in annoyance again. She stormed over to the stairs, and walked down to where Drakken stood in his pajamas.

"Did you find any of the coffee or wha—

The raven-haired sidekick stopped. She dropped the empty coffee pail in her hand, echoing throughout the lab. They both stood in awe, looking at the outrageous sight.

The entire laboratory, was trashed. Smoke emitted from every other object, while glass and destroyed equipment covered most of the floor. Cords and wires sparked everywhere while large green puddles leaked out of some destroyed glass tubes.

"B-but..." Drakken dropped to his knees, completely heartbroken. A small thing in front of him caught his eye as he looked around. When he looked down in front of his knees, he saw the head of one of his Lil Diablos. It was cracked down the middle of the face, with one of its eyes popping out.

"Not my Diablo.." He sounded like he was about to start sobbing.

"Oh for the love of God Dr. D! Suck it up! You've had entire lairs destroyed by that bratty teenager! And you're here crying over one lab?" Shego rolled her eyes.

Drakken continued to ignore her as he got back to his feet. He slowly walked around his destroyed lab, a permanent frown on his face. Even Shego had to admit, this was the worst she'd ever seen any of his labs. He was probably so tore up over it because this was his main lair. And he always kept them nice and clean. It didn't phase her cold soul in the least, but she did still feel kind of bad for her boss.

"Who did this.." She finally heard him speak. But his voice was so much deeper—so much angrier, that she almost didn't recognize it.

She watched him walk over to the man-sized glass tubes, and noticed they all took the worst of the damage. Almost as if someone destroyed them in a fit of rage. Those tubes were used to create Drakken's old Synthodrones before he hired human henchmen. Hell, he hadn't even used those tubes in years. Not since the whole Syntho-Eric fiasco.

He reached down and felt some of the thick green goo on the floor, and clenched it in his fists. It quickly ran through the wrinkles of his blue hands and back down to the floor.

As he examined the destroyed station, he saw something peculiar on one of the tubes—or what was left of it. On the inside of the center tube, looking like scratches. Indebted so deep into the glass, that a mere touch of the sharp edges would shatter the rest of the tube. Drakken easily ran his fingers along the cuts, before he realized something. He slowly backed up, and got a better view of the marks. It was almost if... they spelt something.

Drakken gasped lightly, as he read what the combines scratches said.

"NEVER AGAIN"

It was scratched in all caps with huge, distorted letters.

"Who ever did this, really really doesn't like you." Shego said, as she joined his side to stare at the phrase.

"No.." Drakken spoke darkly.

"Who ever did this... is going to regret ever stepping foot into my lair."

Ron sat in his room with one of his best friends. They each had a gaming controller in hand as they plowed through zombies on his tv screen.

"Crap! There goes my last life." Felix said, as he calmly sat his controller next to him.

"It's all good, dude. It's almost 1:00 anyway, about time to head over to Kim's." Ron said while he shut down the game from his remote. He stood up and took Felix's controller from him and sat them both next to his gaming console.

"Yeah I need to run on home anyway. Well, not run but fly." He said with a smile, followed by a short moment of chuckling from the two.

"So, you two've been doing pretty well huh?" Felix asked, as he moved his modified wheelchair forward. "Pretty well as in..?" Ron questioned cluelessly as he turned the tv off.

"As in your dating life, goofball. Everyone's impressed at how well you guys work together." He replied.

"Well you know we have had a whole childhood full of practice."

"True, but you didn't have to worry about college then." Felix said as the two started out the door. "What's there to worry about college?" Ron asked.

"I mean Kim is qualified to go to college almost anywhere. Anywhere in the world. What about you, have you started applying for college?" Felix asked back.

As they continued to walk through the living room, Ron froze as he began train of thought. Felix could see it in his face, how hard he was thinking.

"Well I'll just let you get on that, wise guy. Catch up with ya later." He patted his blonde friend on the back, and finally hovered out the door.

Possible Residence

"KimmieCub, we're about to head out!" The esteemed James Timothy Possible yelled from the living room of his household. The young redhead walked down the stairs, getting a view of her mother and father at the front door. As she approached her parents, she stopped as she saw their attire.

"Oh. Em. Gee. What are you wearing." Kim said with a slight smirk and an open jaw—her hand propped up on her hip.

"Your father and I were invited to a Halloween party with the Stoppables." Ann said happily. "I thought this was a dinner party? Ya know, suits and dresses and all?" She questioned, still in awe at the disturbing sight.

"When we said dress up party, this is what I meant Kimberly. You are more than welcome to join us!" She said with her usual bright smile, one that rivaled even that of her daughter's. "Yeah that's gonna have to be a hard pass mom. It's my Ron night." She quickly dropped the first excuse off the top of her head. She wasn't lying, Ron was on his way. But in no way did she want to be seen with her parents in costumes.

"Well if you happen to change your mind, we'll be at the Galleria across town!" Her mom finally exited outside the door. James was about to follow, but barely creaked the door open just a smidge. "Stay outta trouble! And if the twins call you better pick up." James said sternly, staring his daughter in the eye. "Bye KimmieCub! Have fun!" His mood instantly changed as he finally shut the door.

"Hiya Ronald." Kim then heard his voice muffled through the door.

"Hey Mr. Dr P—Mrs. Dr. P!" Another voice greeted the two parents as they walked to their vehicle. The door reopened seconds after, revealing her favorite squeamish blonde teenager.

"Yo, since when were your parents Dracula and Elvira?" The boy asked, as his face almost looked mortified. "It was a costume invitational." Kim gave herself a facepalm, having to explain the embarrassment to Ron.

"But I thought it was a dress up party?"

"That's what I said."

"Oh. So that explains why my parents left dressed like a cop and a prisoner. But for some reason the handcuffs my dad had were pink and fuzzy—

The teen stopped, as he and Kim made the same facial expression.

"Oh my god grossssss." Ron said with a long drawn out last word.

"Anyway... now that we have an entire night to ourselves, any ideas on what you want to do?" Kim said, immediately trying to stir the conversation away from his parent's sensual desires.

"I mean... I've got one idea." Ron nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Kim saw the slight red on his face, and intense stare in his eye. Realizing what he was referring to, she finally let a small grin crawl across her face.

15 Minutes Later

The blonde teen swiftly but easily slammed the bright redhead on the living room couch, their lips passionately smacking with one another. With her quickly reflexes, she quickly pulled him down on to the couch with her, and pulled him underneath her. Her hands and legs quickly began to wrap around him while she felt him grab her waist.

Within seconds, Kim felt the warm tips of his fingers begin to glide under her top. They easily began to ride up her torso, removing her shirt in the process. This alone made the teen's feelings skyrocket but just the touch of his fingers on her skin. Her shirt was finally fully removed and thrown on the floor next to them.

Her nails began to dig into boy's back from under his arms. His shirt began to lift from his body as well, quickly being ripped from his torso by the overpowering emotions of the redheaded teen.


	4. Back to Work

4:14 AM

Possible Residence

The two teens laid in the dark room of the house. It was clearly Kim's room, from the hints of teenage female clothing and articles of jewelry. The moonlight shined through the window, shadowing the frame on the bed of the teens.

Kim's body was delicately wrapped around Ron's with her arm around his chest. His right arm had wrapped around her back and held on to her other shoulder. It was peaceful in the household, especially without the screaming of the Tweebs. Both were soundly asleep in the empty house, finally alone.

Beep beep beep-beep

Were.

Both were soundly asleep.

Kim loudly moaned in annoyance, as she had to roll off Ron and out of her sleepy daze. Ron quickly awoke after, feeling Kim unwind herself from his body. They both sat up and saw the bright light illuminating on the nightstand next to her bed. The familiar ringtone and bright light were clear indications as to what woke them up.

Ron leaned over to his left, and grabbed the blue handheld device.

The famed Kimmunicator.

He reached back and handed it to his girlfriend, instantly getting a view of her crazy hair. She saw his eyes enlarge at the sight of her. "Don't even." She quickly stopped him before he could open his mouth. She grabbed the Kimmunicator, and slightly squinted as the screen instantly clouded her vision with light.

"Wade, can't this wait until tomorrow..." Kim complained as she moved some of the messy hair from the front of her face.

"Sorry Kim, not this time. Drakken and Shego have just been spotted breaking into the DPD Criminal Laboratory." Wade himself yawned.

"DPD?" Both teens questioned.

"Dallas Police Department."

"Aw man, we're going to Texas?" Ron whined with his high pitched tone.

"It's the nicest state in the US, with the second biggest chain of Bueno Nacho's. You should be fine, Ron." The computer genius slightly grinned at the sight of Ron's mood change.

"Well what are we waiting for!" Ron quickly jumped out of Kim's bed, and ran to her bathroom.

"What would Drakken want with a police laboratory? Especially one in Texas of all places?" Kim asked as she finally swung her feet over the side of her bed. "They must have something that no other lab has. Did they arrest him recently?"

"Not that I know of. He and Shego have been surprisingly quiet the past couple months." Kim said.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll get em. You always do." The young boy smiled, as he finally hung up his end of the Kimmunicator.

Kim heard the bathroom door open, and saw Ron jump out in a flash. "Cmon KP! Bueno Nacho awaits!" The boy said in a rush as he yanked his girlfriend from her sheets. "Ron, it's not even open right now." Kim said with s final yawn.

"It will be by the time we get there now let's GO!" He began pushing Kim towards the door.

"Uh Ron.. clothes?" She said half eyed. Ron stopped pushing her, and realized she hadn't even gotten changed yet. She was still in her blue sleeping bra with short black skins. "Oh... heh.. right." Ron rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Kim walked back over to her closet.

"Shego, have you found it yet?" The blue doctor's yell echoed throughout the lab. "Not since you last asked me five minutes ago!" The sassy woman yelled back as she tore apart her half of the lab in search of the mysterious vile her boss searched for.

"It's got to be here somewhere! No other precinct would have it!" Drakken whined as he continued to search every container, vile, cupboard and drawer he could find. The entire lab was in shambles, though not near as bad as his own. They had stripped apart most of the laboratory and torn in to pieces. At one point, Shego even ripped the long light panel from the ceiling in pure frustration.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Shego finally yelled, as she punched through the wall with her glowing green fist.

Dr. Drakken shook as the anger of his lovely sidekick slightly startled him. Looking in the last drawer he could find, he once again found nothing. "Let's just face it, it's not here." Drakken whined loudly as he stood back up. "But if it isn't in this lab, where else in this miserable city could it be!" His anger finally flustered him.

But what he didn't notice, there was a shelf only barely a foot taller than him. A vile was knocked over on the shelf after Shego blew through the wall with her fist. It started rolling off the edge, and down at Dr. Drakken.

"Ugh! I give up!" He yelled, as he threw his hands in the air. As he did so, the vile completely rolled off the self and landed in his left palm. He and Shego both looked at it with amazement, in utter shock that happened right after he decided to throw in the towel.

He quickly whipped it in front of his face, and read the label.

"Yes! Finally we have it!" He cheered loudly with his bright smile as he hugged the large vile happily.

"Great, now lets go. The rest of the police will be here soon if we don't leave now." The green and black-clad woman grabbed the back of his lab coat and started dragging him out the door.

The two ran back outside into the dark city and to their escape vehicle. But as soon as they could see the beautiful bright lights of downtown Dallas, they finally heard the police sirens.

"Crap! We gotta move before the whole city is on our tail!" Drakken worried, as they ran further down the street.

"I'd say the whole city is a bit of an exaggeration." The two then heard a snarky female voice.

Instantly recognizing the voice, the two villains began to pick up their pace. "No nononono! Kim Possible! But how did she find us?" The mad doctor questioned, and continued to run off. "Oh I don't know—maybe because you blew a huge hole in the side of the freakin' Police Department!" Shego yelled back at him in utter annoyance.

They took a couple more steps before the two teenagers finally landed in front of them, skidding then to a halt. They gasped in shock as they looked at their arch foes.

"You've been awfully quiet, Drakken. Too caught up trying to open pickle jars?" Kim smirked as she put her hand on her hip.

"Shego, sick em!" Drakken yelled, before running off again. "Okay, you did not just tell me to 'sick em'." Shego looked back at her boss and saw him run off.

"You go after Drakken, I'll deal with Shego." Kim told her sidekick, followed by a nod. He ran after the blue doctor, as Shego and Kim darted at one another.

Shego jumped at the teen with a flying kick, only to be evaded as Kim ducked under it. She then grabbed the woman's foot and slammed her back into the pavement.

"You're getting slow, Shego. Old age?" Kim smiled, knowing she was already starting to get under her skin.

"You wish." The woman jumped back to her feet, and spin kicked the girl into the wall. Kim felt the back of her head slam against the brick, already aware that it opened a gash on her skull. The hit knocked her in a short daze for a moment, as she tried to see through the cloudy vision. All she could make out was a bright glowing green fist coming straight at it. She quickly gasped and ducked down, barely avoiding the killer blow.

Kim knew she had to take advantage of the scenario while she had a chance. As Shego tries to get her fist unstuck from the wall, the redhead punched her in the stomach then roundhouse kicked her into the street. The woman hit the pavement with a hard thud.

Growling in anger, she hopped back to her feet once more. Kim jumped at her and attempted to throw a flying knee. Only to be foiled by Shego throwing the knee out of the way and dropping the girls stomach on her black knee.

Kim gasped for air as she felt Shego's knee penetrate her gut. The angry joy on Shego's face just showed how much force she put into the blow. She then kneed her two more times, then elbowed her in the side of the head. The poor teen spun and dropped to the ground.

"And you're telling me I'm rusty. Please." Shego laughed. Before she could even open her mouth again, Kim swept the woman's legs out form underneath her and uppercut kicked her in the face. She kicked so hard she could hear the clacking of her teeth when her jaw smacked up.

Shego landed on the ground once again, as they heard the police sirens approach even closer. Shego's anger overwhelmed her, knowing if she was going to escape, she had to do it now. "Sorry to cut our little scuffle short Princess, but it's time for me to leave." The Roman limped back to her feet, and once again locked in hand-to-hand combat the teenager.

Kim punched Shego in the nose, feeling it pop under her knuckles. As Shego yelled in pain, the girl the throw a jump-spin kick to her temple.

"ENOUGH!" Shego finally yelled in full fledged anger. She could see the flashing lights around the sharp corner, aware that the cops were only seconds away. She saw Kim through another punch, and blocked it with her right forearm. "I'm apologizing ahead of time for this one." Shego grinned, as she put her burning-hot hands on the teens shoulders. She then plowed her knee straight between the teenager's legs. The blow to her crotch picked her a couple inches off the ground before she finally fell to her knees.

"Till next time, Kimmie!" Shego laughed, completely aware of how easy it was to cripple her opponent. She then ran off in the same direction as her boss.

She passed Ron along the way, and side-kicked him further behind her. As he hit the ground, he saw Kim lying on her knees slouched over.

"KP!" Ron yelled, as he scrambled to get back to his feet. From his view, it appeared to be as if the woman had plowed a plasma-fisted blow clean through her abdomen. That would be a definite killing blow to the teen, but Ron saw no blood.

He quickly gave up on his pursuit of the blue villain, and ran back to his one and only. "Kim! Kim are you okay?" He quickly worried, as he dropped to his knees beside her. He then saw her leaned over, but her hand wasn't covering a bloody spot or a hold on her torso like he predicted. One hand was on the ground propping her up, and the other was on her feminine part between her legs.

"Oh... OH! Oh my god." Ron said with shock, finally aware of what happened. Even the look on her face showed nothing but sharp pain.

"Wow, I knew Shego was low but this is low." Ron said as he put his arm around his girlfriend. He the easily began to help her off her knees.

"It's okay.. I think I can walk." She said with a deep inhale. They got back to their feet as Ron easily began to let go of her and let her walk on her own. "Yeah... I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." She coughed, finally beginning to get her voice back.

Then finally, all the police vehicles pulled around the corner. It was a combination of police, SWAT, and FBI agents. It was normal to the teens to see such a variety of authorities, considering they were chasing super villains after all.

But what made Kim look at the cars strangely, was that they stopped on the road right in front of them. With the sirens still blaring and the lights still flashing, men of all kinds jumped out of the armored vehicles within seconds. One of the FBI Agents instantly ran at Ron and Kim. But for some reason, his was weapon ready.

"I'm fine. They ran that way. If you leave quick enough you'll be able to catch them before they escape!" Kin retorted, still partially leaning over from the dirty blow.

But to their surprise, the agent—along with all

The other authority figures had their weapons pointed at them.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, Ronald Stoppable, by the order of the United States government, you are under arrest for the destruction of Yamanouchi and over 4-dozen counts of murder."


	5. On the Run

"On your knees." The agent spoke again.

Kim and Ron both looked at each other with the same surprised look, completely unaware of what the FBI agent was talking about. "This has to be some kind of mistake. We're the good guys!" Ron shouted at the agent.

"Come quietly or we will use force." He started to walk closer to them and reached for two sets of heavily fortified handcuffs. The rest of the authorities began to crowd around the teens and cover all of their escapes. Kim quickly looked up to find a different way out. But when she did, she met the end of a red laser sight in her eye.

"The roof too?" She thought to herself.

"These guys studied us. They had to have."

"I won't say it again. On your knees, or I will tase you both to the ground." The agent began to lose his patience. Ron and Kim looked at each other once again, but this time it was different. Ron saw an expression on her face he had never seen before. And he knew it wasn't good. It was distress. And he knew it wasn't because of the situation they were in, but it was because of what she was about to do.

Kim sighed deeply with her eyes closed, then slowly raised her hands, followed by dropping to her knees on the sidewalk they stood on. Ron knew she was up to something. She had to be. So, he just followed her lead. He too put his hands in the air, and finally dropped to the ground.

The agent approached them and holstered his taser. He began to put the cuffs on Kim's wrists, as he brought the bottom of his own wrist to his mouth.

"Sir, suspects are in custody. We got em." He spoke into the wired microphone, and continued to cuff Kim.

"I'm just gonna go ahead and say sorry right now. No hard feelings." Kim finally spoke. "Say sorry to all the innocent men, women and children you murdered in Yamanouchi." He yanked hard on her, showing how disgusted he was with the teen.

"Murdered..?" Ron said quietly to himself as he began to think of Yori and Sensei. The thought of losing the two of them instantly clouded his mind.

"That's not what I'm apologizing for." The teen finally smirked. The agent looked at her with a weird expression.

"It's for this!" Kim then yelled.

She quickly jumped in the air and kicked the handcuffs out of the man's hands all in one fluid motion. As she landed on her feet, she grabbed the forearm of the agent and flipped him over his own shoulder.

"STAND DOWN! NOW! OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!!" One of the SWAT officers yelled, as they all clicked on their weapons.

Completely ignoring the man, Ron stood up, and joined Kim's side. He looked at her with an expression that said "well what now?".

"Follow me and run. Now!" Kim quickly blurted out. She grabbed Ron's wrist, as they took off towards the vehicles.

"FIRE!" The man yelled. A barrage of non-lethal rounds were unloaded at the teens. More agents ran up at them, and whipped out stun sticks. Which were essentially night sticks, but metal with electrified sticks. The two teens then engaged the agents, locking into extreme close quarter combat.

A tall and brawny agent swung the stun stick at the redhead. She quickly leaned backwards in evasion and kicked the man in the side of the knee. He quickly crippled to the ground, as the teen punched him hard in the face.

To her right, Ron uppercut an agent in the gut, and roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head. He looked back at his girlfriend, and saw her kicking the crap out of even more agents, including some of the SWAT swarming in on her.

"KP!" He yelled in fear, as he finished off another officer. But as he was going to run at her and help, he saw her singlehandedly take out each armored remember who attacked her.

"Never mind." He said out loud.

"We're not going to be able to handle all of them! We need to leave, and fast." Kim said, as she threw another one to the ground over her shoulder. As she twisted his arm on the ground, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A motorcycle. No, an FBI motorcycle. these things could jump 0-90 in 2 seconds flat.

"Ron! Motorcycle!" Kim yelled, as she dodged another stun stick. She uppercut the agent in the jaw and side kicked him into the heavily armored SWAT car.

She finally roundhouse kicked one more agent away from her, and ran towards the Mach vehicle. Ron followed quickly behind, and hopped in the front seat. "Nope." Kim quickly said without hesitation, and slid onto the seat right in front of him. "Ah man." He sulked, completely forgetting about their situation for a brief moment. He then wrapped his arms around the redhead, as she quickly started the fast vehicle with the flick of her wrist. The hot engine roared, popping a back wheelie before instantly speeding off deeper into downtown.

"All units! Suspects are moving near the Renaissance Tower! Suspects have escaped!" One agent yelled into his sleeve microphone, as he picked himself off the ground. He wasn't only insulted that two teenagers beat him within seconds, but the fact that they didn't respect his authority. He, along with all of the authority figures hopped back into their designated vehicles to begin hot pursuit.

The two teens flew down Main Street, gaining slight air over the downhill street. "Did we lose them yet?" Kim asked, as she took the most complicated route she could dream up. Ron quickly looked behind them, and saw the flashing lights illuminating down on the side of a nearby building. "Yeah—no they're right behind us!" Ron cowardly screams.

"Crap!" The teen yelled. She then reached in her pocket with one hand and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade! We have a situation here! We need a way out, now!" She yelled as she half focused on him, and half focused on the road.

"The landing pad is about five miles to your north! What's going on? Are you two okay?" Wade began to get nervous for his friends.

"We're fine! For now, anyway. I'll explain later!" Kim yelled over the chilling wind, as the speed of her bike began to pick up. She put the handheld device back in her pocket, then took a sharp left.

"Kim! They're gaining on us!" Ron squeamishly yelled, tightening his grip on the redhead. She briefly turned to look back, and saw the heavily armored vehicles chasing after them. They were gaining so close she could clearly see the driver's faces.

"We're still too far from the landing pad. We have to shake em!" Kim yelled, looking back and forth between the road and the cars following close behind.

Further up ahead she saw some concrete steps that went between two buildings. She looked around to make sure there were no pedestrians, then finally sharply turned. The steps made the bike and both of its teenage passengers shake vigorously.

"Really wish I could try to ignore this." Ron thought, As he felt his girlfriend's chest shake up and down over his forearms.

The irritated FBI agent slammed on the brakes, and smacked the dashboard. "Damn it! Local units, the suspects are heading down to 42nd and Washington on a stolen motorbike!" He angrily hit the dashboard and yelling into the radio of his sleek government car.

"Calsen and Douglass, you two block off the street! The rest, stay in pursuit!" He yelled into his radio again. Two men on identical motorbikes nodded their heads as they then sped off in opposite directions.

Kim eased off the gas as they neared the end of the stairs. She knew the rest of the pursuit convoy was going to try and block off Washington at the end of the street. So she wanted to bait them, and make them think she was headed towards the bottom of the steps. Nearly 3/4 of the way down the steps, she came to a complete stop and felt the jerk of the bike.

She cut the engine, and slowly hopped off. "They're going to try and block us off further down the street. We need a way around them." Kim said, as she shook her arms out to regain the circulation.

"How about there?" Ron questioned, as he pointed at the door only a couple more steps down. She caught his eye, and noticed a brown door. Clearly it belonged to someone's apartment by the number on the door. "That's a bad idea." Kim instantly retorted.

"We're already apparently murderers, police assaulters, terrorists and thieves. Why not add breaking and entering to the list?" Ron shrugged his shoulders. Kim was about to open her mouth and protest, but stopped herself. She knew he was right. And it may be their only way to make it to the landing pad on time for their ride to arrive.

"Alright. But we shoot in, shoot out. That's it. We're not gonna stay inside and hide." Kim finally sighed in agreement. Ron nodded, as they both quickly ran to the door before more agents roamed the steps.

"So do you have a lockpicking gadget—

"Hi-YAH!" She instantly kicked down the wooden door.

Ron stared at her with his jaw hanging wide open. "What?" She asked curiously, then stepped inside. "I thought you were going to open the door—oh I don't know—quietly!" Ron threw his hands in the air and quickly followed behind.

From their first steps in the room they could tell they were correct. It was an apartment. It had the looks of a basic, standard living. Nothing was too fancy or too ugly, but definitely looked as something that could be affordable.

"Okay, we need to find another exit. A window, if it comes to it." Kim quietly whispered as she started snooping around the apartment. Her and Ron split up across the apartment, praying they didn't run into anyone. Kim quickly looked around their small living room, kitchen and bathroom. Ron—for some reason—decided it was a good idea to open the door of the owners' room.

When he quietly stepped inside to look for a window or hopefully a door, that's when he saw the two adults sound asleep in their bed. His eyes instantly widened at the sight of his mistake. He slowly stepped back, and shut the door easily.

When he was backing away from the door, his back ran into Kim. "Ahh! Don't shoot!" He then yelled with terror as he put his hands up in front of him. After seconds of hiding behind his hands, he finally looked ahead again. He saw his redheaded girlfriend standing before him with her arms crossed and one brow raised.

"Oh. Did you find anything?" He stopped and finally lowered his arms. "There's a window in the bathroom. It's small, but we've squeezed through smaller." Kim said, as she turned around and began to lead him to the bathroom.

The bathroom itself was smaller than normal. Even for an apartment. It was almost a struggling tight fit for the two of them but they managed. Kim quietly slid the window open, and punched through the wired screen. With the help of Ron she slid through the window with ease. Ron followed shortly behind, and climbed through. Only except he didn't land on his feet. He landed on his back.

"You know what all this made me realize?" Ron asked, as he got back to his feet.

"What's that?"

"We are sooo grounded."


	6. Man in Charge

"This is ridiculous." The simian man complained.

"How long is he going to keep us waiting." The blonde changeling crosses her arms and sulked.

"Ay, I'd say it's about time we leave. This hunk of shmuck isn't showin' up anytime soon!" Duff Killigan attempted to persuade his temporary accomplices.

"But vat if he's bringing ze money he promised?" The Dementor threw in his 2 cents.

Hearing the rest of his supposed team squabble was irritating to the monkey lord. He had not intended on sticking around with them this long. His plan was to get the organized job done, get his promised share and then continue his life in search to be the Mystic Monkey Master. He had got what he was promised, by finally taking out the Sensei of Yamanouchi.

The only true reason he was still sticking around, is his interest in meeting who organized everything. He wanted to see who was the man behind the plan.

"I apologize for the delay, gentlemen. And lady." A voice finally echoed through the facility they stood in. All eyes went to the door, awaiting the strange voice to enter. But, no footsteps were heard and no man shown.

"Is this a joke? Who are you and where is our money!" The Scotsman yelled in frustration.

Then the lights went dark. On the far wall of the abandoned facility revealed a large screen. The bright light of the monitor caused the criminals to squint before adjusting their eyes.

On the screen, was a scrambled black outline of a man.

"Oh I assure you, Killigan, you will receive your reward." The strange man spoke. His voice was scrambled as well to further hide his identity. "Why hide your identity? Why not show us who you really are." Monkey Fist looked at the screen, unimpressed. "Ah, in time all will be revealed." He spoke again. He looked to be in some sort of laboratory. The background of the screen showed multiple panels, screen and tables.

"I take it you all accomplished your required tasks. On the evening news our favorite little teenager was caught fleeing government custody." The man seemed to gain enjoyment from speaking so ill of Kim Possible.

"So now that we have accomplished the tasks we were handed, when do we get our rewards?" The sassy changeling woman checked her nails in uninterest. "As I said, you will get your reward. But, Yamanouchi was only phase one." The mysterious man said, making the entire room silent.

"Vat do you mean, phase one? Is zer more to zis plan of yours?" The Dementor asked with interest.

"Oh yes. There is much more to this plan. We will make that brat and her sidekick suffer. And suffer they shall. They have wronged each and every one of you. With the rest of my plan in action, we will finally put an end to their vigilantism antics. And in the end, we will finally get what you have all been waiting for." He stopped.

"And that is?" Monkey Fist raised a brow.

"The death of Kim Possible."

The whole room went silent.

"Ay, That's a bold statement for someone who just hired 4 lassies to do a job for him." The Scotsman chuckled and folded his arms.

"A bold statement indeed, but a full proof one. I know her better than anyone. Her movements, her skills, her planning, I know it best. Even above all of you." The mystery man said with confidence. "Yeah right. If zou really knew her so vell, zen why isn't she dead zet?" The German madman laughed.

"I've studied her for a long time now. At this point, I know exactly how she thinks. There isn't a single way she can outsmart my plan." He spoke again.

"Alright, albeit. What exactly is phase two, and what do we have to do?" Camille questioned with curiosity. "That's the best part, Ms. Leon. We don't have to do a single thing. The entire world is after Possible and her idiot sidekick. She will eventually begin hunting for answers. And when she does, that's when we will set in motion."

"Now I'm interested." The monkey man smirked.

"Does he speak for everyone?" The scrambles man spoke. Everyone exchanged glances, then nodded with smiles.

"Excellent. We'll keep in touch." He said one last time, before finally ending his transmission.

As soon as Kim's feet touched her own lawn, she began a dead sprint for the front door. She swung the door open, instantly catching the attention of her two parents who seemed to have just arrived back home. "Kimmie? I thought you were already home? And where's Ronald?" Anne asked as she removed her Elvira wig.

"Mom! Something is definitely wrong! We had a mission in Dallas to chase down Drakken and Shego and we almost had them but then the FBI showed up with the local police and—

"Kim! Slow down! Start from the beginning!" Anne put her hand on her shoulder in concern. "Did something go wrong in Dallas? What did the police do?" James shut the front door and jumped in with his share of questions.

"There's no time! We need to lay low for a while!" Kim said fearfully, as she attempted to run off. James quickly grabbed her arm before she could reach the stairs. "Kim. What is going on." He finally said sternly to his teenage daughter. Kim stares at her dad with fear, then finally took a deep breath.

"Yamanouchi was destroyed. Hundreds were killed along with it." She said, beginning to shake vigorously as she did when she first heard the news. Both James and Anne gasped, exchanged shocked looks.

"Oh my god. Poor Ronald! How is he taking it?" Anne put her hand over her mouth.

"Mom you don't get it! The FBI thinks we did it!" Kim finally yelled. Both of their jaws dropped as they looked at their daughter with large eyes.

"If we stay here it's only a matter of time before they come kicking down our door!" The teenager continued to panic. The two parents looked at each other. "Call the boys. We're leaving for our timeshare now." James said, as he ran towards he and Anne's bedroom. "Timeshare?" Kin questioned out loud.

"Yes, we have a timeshare in Hawaii. It was supposed to be a surprise getaway this summer." James answered her question across the house. "Kim, go up and pack your things. And hurry." Anne said to her daughter, as she then began to run to the same room as James.

Without warning, both of the redheads heard the door fly pen. They quickly jumped and turned around in surprise. Kim was expecting a home attack from the FBI or even Global Justice, but no. The only person at the door, was Ron Stoppable. Both woman looked at him in surprise.

"Ron?"

"Kim—GET DOWN!" The boy yelled, as he tackled his girlfriend.

"What the hel—" Kim shouted as she instantly hit the floor. As the boy tackled her to the ground, they heard the glass window on the closest wall shatter into millions of shards. S loud object impacted on the ground right next to Anne's feet.

"JAMES!" Anne yelled, as she and the two teenagers slid behind the couch to get away from the window. The husband came bolting into the living room.

"I heard screaming!" He ran in, now with a revolver in hand.

"Mr. Dr. P get down!" Ron yelled, as they heard another bullet fly through the same window and hit the floor. James partially did as instructed, but instead of joining them he ran to the wall and stood next to the window with his revolver ready.

"There's no way the FBI would be shooting in a suburban house! Something else is definitely wrong here!" Kim said, as she easily peaked back over the couch.

"Anne, get the kids and run for the back door. I'll make sure these people don't hunt for you." James said, as he checked to make sure all the bullets were in his chamber.

Anne turned to the teenagers, shaking just as much as them in while still in her Elvira getup. "Kids, listen carefully. Here's what's going to happen. I'm staying with your father. The more people in the house hopefully will draw their attention away from you."

"Mom, you can't! You have to come with—

"Don't argue, Kimberly. When I say so, you both are going to run towards the back as fast as you can. Get into your car, and just drive. Don't stop for anybody." She told her daughter sternly.

Kim stared at her mother with terror, fighting the fact she was going to have to leave her family.

"Whatever happens.. please look after one another, okay?" Her mother finally said, speaking in a calmer tone. Kim finally accepted the fact that she wasn't going to change her mother's mind. She and Ron nodded in agreement.

"I love you, Kim. And Ronald, you have always been like one of our own. Please. Please. Don't let anything happen to my daughter." Ron just stared blankly, and nodded again as he grabbed Kim's hand.

"Go both of you! Run! NOW!" Anne finally yelled. The two didn't hesitate no matter how much they wanted to. Both of them ran out into the kitchen, and finally hitting the garage door. Ron flung Kim's driver door open, letting her leap in safely. Right as Ron was entering the vehicle through the passenger side, another bullet flew and hit his car door. "Kim! Sidekick in trouble!" He squeamishly screamed.

"Ron! RON! Get in!" Kim screamed in terror as she reached across the seat for his hand. As Ron struggled to pivot around the door, the bulletfire picked up. As he finally built up the urge to turn around the car door, he quickly rolled inside the passenger seat and slammed the door shut.

"Go! Go! Go!" Ron yelled, readjusting himself to sit properly in the seat. Kim started the vehicle without hesitation, and drove straight through the garage door. The nearly invincible car plowed clean through the metal door and tore it open. The car then began to boost down the street away from the unknown assailants.

"We have to go back and get my parents! This car is bulletproof, we can make it!" Kim immediately protested her parents' wishes.

"Kim, they said for us to leave! As far as we can!"

"I am NOT leaving my family behind!"

"Kim, listen to me! I don't want to leave them either! Whoever those people are, weren't trying to kill your parents. They were trying to kill us! We go back, then their lives are at stake again." Ron said sternly. He didn't want to get so strict with his girlfriend, but they had to think before they did something so bold.

The redhead fell silent as she continued to floor the accelerator.

"We are going to get them back. What is probably going to happen now, is the FBI or Global Justice will go by our homes. They will more than likely arrest our families and take them in for questioned. They will be safe there. But for now, we just—

"Ron. I get it... I was out of line." She interrupted him with a monotone voice. It made him feel ashamed for a brief moment, as he looked at her in silence. He felt his pocket vibrate, and pulled his own Ronnunicator out. He gasped loudly as he looked at the screen, but was talked over by Kim.

"We need to think. Who would be after us to the point where they'd attack us at our own homes." She started to think out loud.

"Uh, KP... you might wanna take a look at this." He said, still in shock. Kim looked back and forth from the night filled horizon and the screen in Ron's hand. She finally got to the point, where she just took it from Ron's hand for a better look.

On the screen was a video and newsletter attachment. The thumbnail for the video, was on Wade. But she could tell by the picture, it looked like he was struggling from something. And it looked almost as if there were hands on him. Fearful, she quickly clicked on the video and let it play.

"Kim! Ron! Get everyone out of your homes now! They're coming for you!"

"Global Justice! Open up!" Was heard in the background of the video. Wade turned around in fear, as he saw his door getting smashed in. He was only seconds away from being breached.

"I don't know what's about to happen, but listen carefully! You have to destroy your Kimmunicator! They've been tracking you! And they know where you liv—

BOOM

The door flew open throwing wood chips into the screen.

"Down on the ground now!" Multiple agents flooded the room, surrounding their young friend.

"Destroy it Kim! Destroy it now!" The young genius yelled, as two agents began to restrain him. And as he was taken to the ground, one agent walked up to the camera, and completely shattered it with the stock of his rifle. The screen turned to static, as the video ended.

The two teens froze after what they had just witnessed. "Read the newsletter." Ron said with rings around his eyes, signaling how tired he was.

Kim did as instructed, and clicked on the link.

"KIM POSSIBLE: HEROIC VIGILANTE OR INTERNATIONAL TERRORIST?" The title read.

"Only days after the attack on the city of Yamanouchi, government authorities all over the globe have began their hunt for the teenage hero and her sidekick. Their efforts have been foiled—most recently in Dallas, Texas—by the ragtag hero. When asked about their whereabouts, the chief of Global Justice had this to say:

"Global Justice will assume command of this operation on the hunt of Team Possible. The FBI have failed to capture the vigilantes and therefore the responsibility had been passed to us. With that being said, I—along with all of Global Justice—, am putting a bounty on their heads.

Eight-hundred thousand dollars to those who bring in Kim Possible. Alive."

"That is what Dr. Betty Director of Global Justice had to say on the current hunt."

Kim has stopped reading there.

"A bounty?!" She the shouted out loud.

"That's must be why people were shooting at us." Ron finally put two and two together.

"They must have been a team of mercenaries. A tactical team, probably. They knew what they were doing." Kim said blankly.

"Well that's just great. Now we not only have Interpol on our tails, but now money hungry killers." Ron threw his arms in the air. He heard Kim sigh deeply, and looked over at her.

"I guess it's too early to ask if you have a plan." He then calmly asked her, not trying to get her riled up again.

"Actually, I have an idea." She said, gaining a raised brow from her boyfriend. "The only way to clear our names is to find out why this is happening in the first place. Someone has to be behind this, and had to have murdered all those innocent people just to frame us. And it looks like we're just going to have to find them on our own." Kim said as her grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"Well... where do you think we should look first? We don't exactly have a short list of enemies."

"I've got a pretty good idea."


	7. New Diversion

October 15th

7:45 AM

Possible Residence

The entire house was surrounded by Global Justice armored vehicles. Dozens of men stormed through the house, the yard and everywhere around the block. They were split off into what looked like two groups. The first would try to find any leads as to where the two teenagers went. And the other, was doing forensic analysis of the shooting. Some scattered across the front lawn while Dr. Director stood in front of the Possible parents. They were sitting on the tail end of the armored car with handcuffs around their wrists.

"As I've said once, I'll say it again. You won't find our daughter." James sternly stated, feeling the discomfort of the handcuffs.

"Mr. Possible, I didn't expect you to give your daughter up. Hell, if any parent gave up their child it would disgust me. But I have encountered with Kimberly on many occasions. I know what she is capable of. So I can be truthful with you and say tracking her down is going to be one of the most challenging things Global Justice has ever done." Dr. Director said with a blank expression.

"Then you won't mind me saying you won't catch her." Anne stated with the same attitude as her husband.

"Well since Kim Possible's website shut itself down earlier this morning—remotely, no doubt—I assume she's not accepting she's a fugitive from the law. Along with Stoppable." She said, getting no reaction out of the woman.

"Do you understand why I'm over here right now, questioning you?" The one eyed woman said directly after Anne finished her sentence. "Well clearly it isn't for help from us to catch our daughter." She replies back.

The director squatted low to be even with the two parents. She then took off her sunglasses, revealing her single eye and eye patch. She looked at both of them sternly, then spoke.

"I can tell you both right now, I don't think your daughter is responsible for killing all those people." The woman put it simply. Both of the parents looked at her with strange expressions.

"As I've said before, I have met your daughter many times. And each time I have, it was for a good reason. Never once has she given me a reason to pursue her or even put her on our watch list. I believe there's a conspiracy around this. And I also believe that's where she's run off to. To find answers." She said again in her blank monotone voice.

The two Possible's were at a loss for words. They looked at each other with shook before giving the woman identical looks.

"But who would want to frame our

Kimmie-Cub?" James asked. "Kimberly has made many enemies, Dr. Possible. Narrowing it down to a shortlist would be nearly impossible."

"So now since you say you're on our side, you expect us to help you?" Anne asked with the same sass her daughter uses. The director sighed, and looked around for a brief moment. She saw all the agents walking around the residence on their assigned duties.

"I don't expect you to trust me, I get that. And I definitely don't expect you to help me locate her—

"Even if we knew where she was, we wouldn't tell you a thing." James interrupted her.

"But has she had contact with you in any way?"

"No. She hasn't." Mrs. Dr. P said back in her stern tone.

"Look, you two. If we don't find your daughter—before these enemies do—then she may not survive out there. And I know neither of you want to hear that. Now listen. I don't want to do this. Believe me. She has also helped us on many cases. But I'm doing this because it's my job. And maybe—just maybe—when we find her, I can clear her of everything. But they can only happen if you help me is some way." She finally finished. Silence filled the small space between them. The Possible's didn't look at each other, they already had made up their mind.

"That's just not going to happen. Do what you have to, but you won't be getting any help from us."

Dr. Director gave them one last look of disappointment, and it shown clearly. "You leave me no choice then." She finally spoke. She then placed her middle and index finger in her mouth, and whistled. Two agents from the vehicle they sat on came through the driver and passenger doors, and grabbed them both by their arms.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible, but until we find your daughter, you two are under arrest for aiding terrorist acts." And with that, the two men calmly escorted them to an armored prisoner transport."

"As for the rest of you", she yelled to get the attention of all her officers, "finish up here then report back to base. We won't rest until we've caught the assailants."

9:45 PM

Kansas City, Kansas

"This is so wrong." Kim said, as she stood on the fire escape of a hotel. Behind her was her favorite freckled blonde who was latched on to the fire escape for dear life. "Wrong, yes. But a warm place to sleep for the night? Well.. also yes." Ron said as he kept his gaze from looking down at the ground. They were on the 9th floor fire escape, several stories from dropping. Rain covered the entirety of Kansas City. The two teens were soaking wet from the heavy pour.

"The only reason I'm agreeing to this, is because this is the last place they would look." Kim said with a slight smirk, showing her sidekick she meant it in a friendly playful manner. The redheaded girl then turned to face the wet window, and started feeling around the edges. "And not to mention, I haven't showered in nearly a day and a half. This doesn't count." The sassy girl said as she pointed to her soaked hair.

As she continued to finger around the window ledge, she finally stopped with a look of determination on her face. "There it is." She said with a thankful sigh. She found a hidden tab that could unlock the side-sliding window from the outside. She carefully slid the window open, and stepped inside one leg at a time.

"Please tell me no one has this room.." Ron whined as he stepped inside shortly after. Once his feet were inside, he quickly closed the window before the wind blew more rain in.

He and Kim began looking around in curiosity to see what kind of hotel they had. It was clearly one of the nicer suites, due to the nicer decor and higher floor.

"So, Before anything else eventful happens..." Ron said, as he flicked on the small kitchen light switch. He and Kim looked at each other, immediately connecting with the same idea.

"I call the bathroom first!" Ron then shouted, as he quickly dashed at the bathroom door in his slippery shoes. Within two steps, he had already slipped and fallen on his stomach. Kim—feeling victorious—strutted past him into the bathroom with ease. A smile crawled across her face, knowing she didn't have to fight for the spot.

"No fair! I called it!"

"But you also missed it." The girl winked at him, before finally shutting the door.

Ron sulked, as he picked himself off the floor. He got back to his feet, and began to snoop around the hotel. The hotel suite was nicer looking, now that he was actually getting a closer look. Instead of one large open space with everything stretched out, this had walls separating everything. Almost like an apartment. The kitchen had its own small area in the far corner of the suite, with the bathroom on the opposite side.

In the center was a living room like area, with a couch, loveseat and a large tv hung on the wall.

The two beds weren't in their own rooms, but only separated from the living area so you could still see the tv.

Ron knew Kim had just as long of a night as he did so of course she was going to be in the bathroom a while. She deserved it, after all.

Knowing how long she was going to take, Ron just decided to plop down right on one of the massive beds. On the nightstand next to the bed, Ron saw the tv remote. Immediately feeling as if the remote was calling for him, he picked it up and turned in the tv. As usual, the first thing to show was the hotels own tv channel.

"Hello. And welcome to the—

"Boring. Next." He said, as he flipped to the next channel.

"Hi, I'm Zendaya, and you're watching Disney Chan—

"Next." He flipped again.

"When are we going to stop these vigilante antics? Kim Possible should be held respons—

"Next." He said again cluelessly. He skipped to the next channel, completely unaware of the political hearing he skipped past on the news. The more of the mindless cartoons he has just put on, the more he began to realize...

"Wait what." He said to himself, as he picked the remote back up and went back a channel.

"This is a country of freedom, ma'am. But I believe vigilantism is beginning to take its toll on not only our country, but our world as a whole. We are starting to put so much trust into a mere teenager. How long before that trust is abused?"

"Incorrect, Senator Closs. Kim Possible has not only saved hundreds of lives, but she has done so without asking for anything in return. We put this much trust in her and her team, because she has done a better job of keeping the world safe than Interpol or even Global Justice ever has." One of the men sitting in the staggered desks protested.

"Responsibility, Senator. The world was shocked when it saw Kim Possible's true colors only days ago. She was confirmed spotted leaving the school of those innocent kids when it was turned into a crater. Now, there is no direct evidence it was her doing. But what does she have in her side at this point? Her own word against the world's? Give me a break." Senator Closs fought back.

"So what are you proposing, Senator?" The judge asked.

"I believe it is time to put a stop to this vigilantism. The number of threats to this planet has increased drastically since Ms. Possible's arise as a freelance vigilante doing whatever she wants. She—along with her team—has acted above the law, for nearly six years now and it's about time she has consequences! Let the record show that half of the world threatening incidents in the past year were almost directly tied to her and Ronald Stoppable. It is time for Team Possible to finally hang it up and live a normal teenage life... or finally be put down."

"Are you proposing that we permanently take out a group of rebellious teenagers?" The judge began to sound insulted.

"If need be. And I don't hear another person arguing with me. If Kim Possible doesn't shut this down, then its time we take action and—

Ron finally switched the channel again. He had frozen in the exact pose he was in when he plopped on the bed. Awestruck at what he just heard. He shook so horrifically the remote fell clean out of his grasp.

"Permanently... take out?!"


	8. First Stop

As soon as Kim stepped foot in the shower, she felt the instant relief of peace. A deep sigh left her lips as she felt the hot water begin to hit her skin. She slid the shower curtain shut, and finally began to enjoy her relaxation time. One hand propped against the wall under the shower head, she rested on her feet and hung her head with her eyes closed. Nothing had felt as good as this in days.

Her puffy and damp red hair flattened in seconds with the soaking water. Feeling the immediate relief, she let her mind wander. She started to turn her body to wash her left side, but as she did she felt an instant stinging in the back of her head where the water had hit. It quickly knocked her from her daze as she took her hand off the wall and grabbed the back of her head. When she looked down at the flowing waters on the ground, she saw it start to show hints of red.

A slight feeling of alarm, Kim starting feeling around her head to find the source of the pain. As the tips of her fingers ran through her thick hair, she felt an abrasive spot. It was clear that's where the pain was centered. When she brought her hand back to look at it, that's when she saw the blood. She could tell it was dried, but was rewet when the shower water hit it just right.

"Where did this come from?" She thought to herself, as she watched the crimson blood in the water begin to spiral into the drain. She ran the past day through her head, and started to wonder. The only real injury related incidents she had, had to be revolved around Shego. That's when her eyes narrowed as she finally remembered what happened.

A day ago when she encountered Shego and Drakken, Shego has kicked her into the side of a nearby building. The first thing she felt hit the wall was her skull. Sure she had hit the ground a couple more times after, but she was positive the wall is what did it. The raw strength of the woman's kick was powerful enough to crack solid cement. That had to be it.

Brushing the recently discovered injury off, she finally began to daydream once again. She closed her eyes, and let her mind spread farther than any galaxy. Thousands of things ran through the girl's mind. She may have been relaxing, but she was also taking this time to contemplate.

They were in quite the predicament. Never had Kim faced such a challenge. She—along with her and Ron's families—were on the run. Her. The Kim Possible, was on the run. The girl who could do everything.

But as she thought of the situation she was in, her relaxation was beginning to fade. Her mind was starting to cloud with stress and anxiety. Not just of what will happen to them, but about all those people in Yamanouchi. Dead. And the entire world is convinced she was responsible.

Kim Possible. She can do anything. But...

Apparently she can't save everyone.

The thought began to make her tighten her grip into a fist. Her eyebrows scrunched into a stressful frown. The feeling of hundreds dying in the push of a button. And she could have stopped it—she knew she could have stopped it. If only she had paid more attention to the outside world. Her and Ron were getting too caught up in their recently formed romance, that she began to lose sight of the rest of the world.

Completely unaware, Kim had placed her hand on the shower handle. Her grip was so tight on it, she began to feel the pain in her palm to the point where it knocked her clear from her daze.

When she looked down, she saw how white her hand was. She quickly released her grip, and realized how heavily she was breathing. Feeling the loss of air, she knew she had to calm down. Kim Possible doesn't get worked up like this.

This made her realize it was no longer smart to be left alone to her thoughts. She quickly reached for the nozzle again, but this time she turned it to turn off the shower. But the second time she grabbed it, she felt a small dent in the curve of it. When she took her hand off, she saw the dent was exactly where she was squeezing it.

"Geez.." She softly sighed to herself, realizing she was letting her emotions get the better of her. She quickly slid the shower curtain open, and stepped out of the tub.

The exhausted redhead walked out of the bathroom, steam exiting right behind her. She whipped the towel from her hair, and shook her head vigorously to let her damp hair fall to its natural shape. Aware she had no other clothes other than the ones she had worn for nearly two days now, she now rocked a white hotel robe.

When she stopped out of the hot room, her gaze went straight to Ron. But stepping out of the bathroom fresh and clean, she was expecting Ron to instantly give her his puppy dog eyes at the sight of her. But surprisingly, he had not moved a muscle since she opened the door.

"I left you some hot water." She attempted to joke in a calm voice, but alas the blonde boy still didn't even acknowledge her. Now, this is when she knew something was off. Not even busting her for such a bad joke. Concerned, she finally began to walk her bare feet over to the bed.

The closer she got, she noticed his facial expression looked just as exhausted as her. But his seemed a little different somehow. Almost as if he was distressed..? And she knew it wasn't their current state. His droopy eyes were glued to the brainless tv screen, still keeping his lips sealed.

Kim finally grabbed the remote from his side, and muted the television. She sat down on the bed, only inches away from him.

"Ron. There's something bothering you." She plainly stated. He finally turned to look at her, but it was slow. This is where she finally got a good view of his tired and exhausted face. It was rare to see him without that ear-to-ear grin. He sighed deeply, as he rubbed his reddened eyes.

"Everything okay?" She turned her entire body to face him. When he looked back at her, it seemed like it was hard to look her in the eye. She even saw a lump in his throat. Why was this?

"They... held hearings." He finally spoke with an almost hoarse voice. He saw her raise a brow with confusion and sudden interest.

"About what happened in Yamanouchi. About us." He said with the same distraught voice. Her reaction seemed almost stunned, but with more misunderstanding.

"I.. I don't care. I don't care, Ron. Public opinion isn't really something that's on my mind right now."

"It isn't just public opinion, KP. This was the UN council. They think we're just vigilantes and pose a threat to society." Ron finally sat up and turned to face her.

"Well vigilante is sort of a lose term, Ron. What we do is—is different. We're not breaking the law trying to stop some burglars or end a drug cartel. We save people. We've stopped world domination countless times! Ya know, Drakken Shego, Dementor, Gemini—even the likes of Monkey Fist!"

"But at what cost..?" Ron finally said, stopping the redhead cold. Her mouth hung open, as if she were about to speak. But nothing would come out. When she realized what he was getting at, she finally closed her jaw. She let out a deep sigh, and easily placed her hand on his back. She fixed her posture to sit sideways on her knees for better comfort.

"Ron... I know Yamanouchi meant a lot to you. And it's okay to mourn. Even in a time like th—

"I just can't believe it.. Its gone. Yamanouchi.. the students. Master Sensei... Yori. They're just all gone.." His voice began to drop.

The look of Kim's face changed in the blink of an eye. Finally a moment she wasn't concerned with their situation, she was concerned with Ron.

"Ron, I—

The girl stopped. There was nothing she could say. This wasn't the type of thing she could help patch up with her usual positivity. She was aware she just had to let this ride itself out.

She then placed her other arm around his other shoulder, and pulled him into her chest.

"It's okay... I'm here for you." Was all the young girl could say. She had never mourned, so telling her boyfriend she knew how he felt would be lying to him. She felt his head easily begin to shake. Not wanting to acknowledge it, but it was pretty clear he was crying. She wanted to make him feel better, but there was nothing that could be done. The only thing that could fix this, was time. Nothing more.


	9. Hit the Road Kim

October 16th

9:23 AM

Kansas City, Kansas

Ron tried to enjoy any kind of sleep he could get his hands on. They weren't exactly in the best scenario so rest was going to be hard to get for the next few days. Or at least a few days they had hoped.

He tossed and turned in attempt to try and fall asleep again, but he just couldn't. Something kept him awake. He was aware morning had finally arrived, but he wanted nothing more that to roll over and lay on Kim's chest—

Where's Kim?

He felt his hand around in the empty spot beside him, feeling for the warm body of his girlfriend. Finally aware she wasn't in bed, he sat up. His blonde hair shagging everywhere. When he first looked around, all he saw was blinding light. He had to squint to look around the room until his eyes had time to adjust.

When he looked to the wall closest to him, he saw the window was opened. The blinding light of the sky was all it took to get him up.

But while his eyes adjusted, he saw Kim in the corner by the window, pulling her green pants back on. She still had no shirt on, but only now her tactical pants and a bra.

"I figured the window would wake you." The girl sweetly grinned, turning around to see him finally awake.

"What time is it?" He said in a deeper, morning voice.

"Almost 9:30." She said, as she picked her purple shirt off the expensive looking table next to her. "I found a washing machine down the hall and washed all our clothes. They should be good for the day." She said as she hung the white robe on the hook.

"Is that coffee I smell?" He asked, finally able to see on his own. "Yeah, I made coffee too." She replied as she walked over to the window and looked outside. The bright light was only from the grey sky. It rained outside, but not near as hard as the night before.

"KP, how long have you been awake?" Ron asked, finally beginning to throw his feet over the side of the bed. He stood up, and stretched high above his head with a slight groan.

"Since 7:00." She briefly answered, now starting to look bothered. "Why so early? You could have slept in more." He said, and walked by her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he passed by.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much to do while trying to stay out of sight. It's just too much for me to sleep on." She said again, as she hunted for her other sock. As Ron began to change back into his now clean clothes, he picked his long sleeve shirt off the same table. As he did, Kim's other sock had fallen. He picked it up, and handed it to his girlfriend as he placed his leg in his pants.

"The sooner we're out of here, the harder it is to track us." Kim said, finally putting on her shoes.

As Ron finished getting dress, he heard Kim grab something. "Here." She said blankly. Turning his attention to her, his view suddenly went black. Then, he felt another thing land on his head. He pulled the clothing item from off his head, as well as the other object. When he looked at them, he saw one was a grey zip up jacket, and the other was a navy blue ball cap. The front of it had the Kansas City Royals baseball logo.

"Where'd you get these?" Ron asked as he looked back up at his redheaded beauty.

"The gift shop in the lobby. I only used cash so we wouldn't catch any unwanted attention." She replied while sliding on a maroon hoodie. She also put on a baseball cap, but hers was complete white with a black Nike checkmark on the front.

"So I'm assuming this means you have a plan." Ron said, finally putting the incognito gear on.

"The beginning of one, at least. I hid the car in the alleyway and left the active-cloaker on. We'll get gas, food then start on our first lead." Kim stated.

"Well great! Who's our first lead?"

"I've had time to rewatch some news recordings and podcasts about Yamanouchi. Someone not only framed us, but posed as me." Kim stopped, as she pulled the PDA out of her pants pocket. When the screen turned on, she showed it to Ron. On the nanoscreen was a news clip of the supposed Kim Possible walking out of Yamanouchi right after the explosion.

"What do you see that's off?" Kim asked confidently.

"That it's not you, duh." Ron said, also confident he had the right answer.

"No—Ron, what's different from this Kim and me." Kim sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh.. OH! That's easy. The eyes right off the bat. And her hips look too big." Ron then spewed. Kim stood there holding the Kimmunicator, her jaw dropped. She was expecting a stupid answer, but was instead blown away by how thorough his answer was. Especially his comment about her eyes.

"What?" He said in confusion. He noticed her cheeks had a red hue to them.

"Nothing. Anyway, who do remember that's tried to replicate my look before?" Kim asked, putting the device back in her pocket. That's when she finally saw the blank look on his face.

"Camille. It's Camille Leon, Ron." Kim finally spit out.

"The shapeshifting lady? How?" Ron asked. "I don't know. But we're going to have to find her first. Or trap her." Kim finally lead them both out the door. She made sure to make her own bed and clean up any mess she made so no room attendant would have to pick up after her. Ron on the other hand, kept everything exactly how he left it.

Ron shut off the light behind him, and finally closed the door.

The two teens sat in a nearby diner, clad in their incognito outfits. It was a dull colored diner, not that the rain and cloudy skies made it any better. It was clear it was just a quick drop-by diner. Even the lights were a dimmer tan color.

Ron ran through the menu faster than he had any book he'd ever read. He was almost drooling at the dozens of breakfast items to choose from on the lengthy menu. While Kim, did nothing but gaze out the window in her own thought. Usually when she was this quiet Ron knew she was conjuring something up in her head. In this case, she was trying to devise a plan. She was certain Camille was their first suspect, but she just didn't know how to catch her.

"Can I get y'all anything to drink? Coffee, iced tea?" A woman's voice then made her jump. She quickly whipped her head around the the edge of the table and saw the tall waitress standing there. An apron wrapped around her waist and a smile across her face.

Ron's eyes went to Kim, signaling her to order her drink first. "Just coffee is fine, thank you."

She said, faking a genuine smile.

"And I'll have the grande sized milkshake please. And you can fill that sucker up with as much chocolate as you've got." Ron said, enthusiastic about a sweetened beverage so early in the morning. Frankly, Kim felt kind of disgusted at the thought of chocolate at this hour.

"Ya know Ron, sugar this early actually tires you out quicker. Ya know that, right?" Kim asked with her face propped up in her right hand. "KP, don't underestimate my Ron Factor here." Ron said as he closed his menu with a satisfied smile. "Not this again." She rolled her eyes.

The waitress wrote everything down on her notepad, and made sure to underline the "chocolate" in chocolate shake. She smiled and turned around to walk off, but stopped.

"You look.. familiar. Do I know you?" She turned back around and looked at Kim with narrow eyes.

"What—me? No, no I don't think we've met." Kim stumbled over her words. "I swear, I've seen you somewhere. Are you famous?" The girl joked with a joyful snicker.

"You have no idea." Kim thought to herself.

"If only right?" Kim joked with her just to get her off the subject. "But no, my brother and I are on our way to visit our parents in.. Arkansas." Kim thought of a random excuse last second. "Arkansas huh. That's a hell of a drive. I'll go put your drink in guys." The friendly woman continued to smile, before finally walk off.

"Brother, huh?" Ron gave Kim a strange look. "Trying to stay as far from the truth as possible. It's the only way we're gonna stay alive." Kim said, as she checked out the window for any unwanted company.

Ron saw her digging around in her pocket, and heard a crinkling sound. "What's in your pocket?" Ron asked, mainly curious if it was a huge wad of emergency cash. She looked back at Ron and pulled the object out of her pocket. It was a crumpled up piece of paper from the hotel writing pad. "You... made a shopping list..?" Ron then asked.c

"No, Ron. I wrote down every possible place we may find someone who knows something. And these are the places." Kim handed him the balled up note. When he opened it, he saw seven locations. Two were already marked out, so it just narrowed it down to five.

Oct. 17th PortMiami dealings- Dementor?

Fashion Show/New York -5:30

Drakken's Lair

Club Southpaw/ New Orleans Oct. 18

Go City Emerald Exchange

All four locations written neatly in Kim's handwriting. "I get the other three, but why Dementor? Do you think he's involved? And what's the deal with New Orleans?" Ron asked and folded the paper back up.

"Maybe not involved, but he may know something. Nothing as big as this goes down without him knowing. And that club in New Orleans has a special someone we can talk to. People say he knows everything that goes on in the criminal underworld. We'll need to find him." Kim said. Ron was starting to notice the tension in her voice. She must be getting grouchy for how early she woke up.

"You know you can relax a little bit. This is probably the only time we're going to have for a while where we can just sit and enjoy." Ron said, as he put his hand on the table. Kim looked at him for a second, then easily placed her hand on top of his. As their eyes met, a small smile spread across her face.

As they zoned out into each other's souls, the small bell above the entrance rang. Out of curiosity Kim turned around to see who has entered the diner. Ron also looked around her to see. But once Kim realized who walked through that door, she gasped loudly with big eyes. She then quickly whipped her head back to face the table.

"What's wrong—

"Keep your head down." Kim said forcefully as she pulled Ron down by his jacket sleeve. Despite having to look down at the menu, Ron saw who Kim was worried about out of the corner of his eye.

Cops.

The two teenagers felt the instant tension as they walked toward their table.

"Kim!" Ron whispered in a panicked tone. But she didn't answer. She just focused on their footsteps. She listened closely to each step they took, calculating how far away they were.

"Kim!" Ron flustered again, but this time louder.

The policeman's shoes clacked on the rough tile closer, and closer.

"Kim—

The blonde teenager was cut off. Kim had grabbed him by the shoulders, and pulled him in to a deep kiss. She placed her left hand over the side of his face and tilted their heads.

As the cops walked by, the briefly gazed at the two. "Kids." One rolled his eyes with an annoyed voice, and kept walking with his partner. As soon as they had passed and walked to the diner-top table, Kim pulled herself off of Ron.

Ron flung back into his booth seat, his eyes wide and his jaw open. As Kim briefly looked at him, she saw the wowed look on his face. That gave her slight enjoyment seeing the love on her boy's face. "Wow." He said with the same amazed expression.

"Cmon. We have to go." Kim quickly stood up. Ron shook his head vigorously and knocked himself out of the romantic daze. He quickly stood up, and followed behind.

As soon as Kim's hand touched the metal door handle, a loud voice made her slow down.

"Miss! Don't you want your coffee!" She instantly recognized their waitress's voice. No matter how rude she felt she was being, she finally opened the door and took off with Ron. But it genuinely did make Kim feel bad for having to ditch like that.

"Well, I guess that means breakfast plans are cancelled." Ron said, as he and Kim quickly race walked out into the rain.


	10. Camille Leon

6:46 PM

Downtown New York City

Camille strutted down the runway in front of thousands of people. The auditorium roared with screams and whistles as she stopped at the front of the stage. She struck a generic pose, then turned back around. Her heels clacked on the stage, only to be cancelled out by the continues screams and claps. She finally got to the end of the stage, and walked through the curtains. When the curtains shut behind her, she swatted some hair back behind her shoulder with a satisfied grin.

She walked backstage toward her dressing room passing by every stagehand, Director, choreographer and tech who put the show together. Dozens of them lit her up with compliments as she walked by.

"Great show tonight, Ms. Leon!"

"I know."

"You looked amazing out there!"

"Of course I did."

"Hey Camille! Do you remember me?"

"I sure don't."

"Camille! Please go on a date with me!"

"I'm too important."

Every single person that positively greeted her, was met with selfish remarks from the girl. She smiled and walked with her eyes narrowed, feeling the love and affection she had always gotten from her fans.

When she finally made it to her dressing room, she stopped and pulled up her pants by the belt loops to outline the shape of her butt. She always loved teasing the fans who would be watching her figure, in this case the young stagehands.

She finally needed her personal room, and shut the door behind her. "Wow, I'm just so perfect." The narcissistic woman smiled, and reached for the light switch.

SMACK

"AHH!"

Something hard hit her in the back of the head with a loud crashing sound. She hit the ground with a hard thud, barely conscience in her dark room.

"Oh my god, Ron!"

"Sorry! I grabbed the wrong thing."

Two voice were all Camille could ponder in the blackness. Her view was blurred, not that she could tell. And the two voices sounded familiar.

"You confused a plastic pole with a wooden chair?!"

"Hey—I just grabbed and swung okay!"

Camille finally blacked out, hearing the two voices one last time.

"Wakey wakey, megalomaniac." A snarky voice woke up the blonde woman.

"What... where am I—

"Don't worry about it." The same female voice said, but in a more unwelcoming tone. Her blurry vision started to clear as she opened her eyes. She could make out she was in some sort of dark warehouse. She was tied to a worn wooden chair, with a thick rope around her and the back of the chair. Only one of the massive lights was on, and it was the one right above them.

As her view finally become obtainable, she saw the outline of a redhead. And another of a blonde shaggy haired person, around the same height, if not barely taller.

"Oh god." The woman said in disgust, finally aware of who the two perps were. As soon as her vision was clear, she realized she made the right guess. She saw Kim Possible and... the other guy..?

"It's been a while, Kim." The woman slightly smirked. "Tell me, how's the runaway life?"

"I'm not here for games, Camille." Kim crosses her arms across her chest.

"Oh please, kiddo. Spare me the act. I know why you found me." Camille rolled her eyes, annoyed Kim was trying to play the bad cop in this scenario.

"Finding you wasn't hard. Tell me, how'd you get out of prison so fast?" Kim causally began to stir and manipulate the topic to whichever way she wanted. "Oh honey, you can do anything with the right amount of money. I was out of prison within months and back modeling. And would you look at that—I'm still loved like I was before I left!" She smiled at the thought of her being adored again.

"Enough, Leon. Yamanouchi—what did you do." Kim said in an angrier tone. Her hands began to tighten into fists. It was still a sensitive subject for the teens. Ron's teeth clenched at the very mention of the city.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Camille smiled and looked away. She knew Kim was aware of her involvement. She just wanted to see how much she could play with the redhead. "You know I'm on to you, Camille. You're caught, and you aren't going anywhere. So you might as well tell me what you were doing in Yamanouchi." Kim began to get angrier. Ron was starting to notice a side of Kim he had never seen. And he didn't like it.

"Where's your proof? Huh?" She underestimated the teenager. Instantly after Camille finished her sentence, Kim whipped out a folded photograph from her baggy pocket. She then shoved it in her face. On it, was the screen-caps of the imposter Kim Possible in Yamanouchi.

"Tall, thick hips, blue eyes, darker skin. That was you in Yamanouchi." Kim got stern, as she forcefully put the picture back in her pocket.

The woman looked at her with a hint of shock, but mostly amusement. "Well well, I'm impressed Kim. Clearly you've learned a thing or two since I last saw you."

"Stop playing!" Kim finally yelled, and grabbed the arms of the chair she was tied to. It made Ron jump at the sudden change in tone. It even surprised Kim.

"Who set this up. I know you weren't in on this alone. There's no way you planned this, you don't have the backbone." Kim's hands clenched tighter on the arms. Camille heard the squeezing of the armrests and looked down in shock. The anger she saw beginning to build up in the redhead didn't frighten her, but she had never seen it before. She knew she was getting under her skin—The Kim Possible's skin. And she loved it.

"My my aren't you smart. You really do have it all laid out don't you? Tell me, who do you think was in change? The funny thing is, not even I know who's plan it was. No one does."

"No one? So there's more."

"Yeah, I'm only one piece of the pie. But it doesn't matter. Time's run out for you. And you.. uh.. whatever your name is." Camille's smirk faded, as she looked past Kim at Ron.

Kim could hear Ron whine behind her about his name. She knew he threw his hands in the air because she heard them smack against his pants.

"Run out for what? What else are you planning?" Kim asked with a hint of confusion and annoyance.

"Yamanouchi was only the beginning—

"PEOPLE DIED! INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Kim finally screamed to the top of her lungs in Camille's face. Ron has to quickly grab her by the wrist and pull her away before she did something she regretted. The sudden change in pitch made Camille jump.

"Who else was with you! WHO!" She broke out of Ron's grasp within seconds with her superior skills. The look on Camille's face was almost terror. Sure she knew the girl was just a hotheaded teenager, but she was also aware of what she could do. Kim slid back at the woman in the chair, and brought her arm back like she was ready to hit her.

"Not the face! Okay—OKAY!" Camille finally yelled as she turned her head away with fear.

Kim was frozen in the same stance. Her hand balled up into a fist, still ready to come down on the woman any second.

"Dementor, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan and me! I swear that's it!" Camille panicked. She didn't want her perfect face to have even a single imperfection.

"And the big guy—the man who planned it all—we don't know who he is! He just has a bigger grudge against you than anyone else on the planet! He goes by the name GrandMaster!" She finally stopped.

Kim slowly brought her fist down, and finally smirked. "Well... that's all I needed to know." Kim said back in her usual tone. She put her hand on her hip, and looked back at Ron. "Ha! We got her!" Ron chanted, as he and his lovely girlfriend high-fived.

"Wait... what?!" Camille yelled in confusion. Anger began to overwhelm the blonde woman. "Simple—we played you." Kim laughed.

"You faked all of that!?"

"Yup. You gave us everything we needed to know. It turns out my hunch was right, Dementor is involved. Now all we need to do is find your other criminal friends and make them fess up." Kim continued on with her snarky smile.

"Friends? Pff. As if." The angry woman rolled her eyes.

"So, who do we find next?" Ron asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Dementor. If any of them are going to squeal first, it's gonna be him." Kim said, as she turned around to exit the warehouse. Ron nodded, and followed close behind.

"What? No—no! You are not gonna just leave me here!" Camille angrily hopped her chair only centimeters off the ground. But the two teens continued to ignore her. "I'm not joking! Get me out now! I have a hair appointment tomorrow!" She continued to protest. The metal double doors finally shut with a loud THUD, leaving Camille alone in the warehouse.

"Come back you freakin kids! When I get out of here I'm gonna kick both your asses!"

And just like that, the only light on in the warehouse, finally shut off.


	11. Where Art Thou, Dementor?

Monkey Fist didn't feel the need to stick with the same imbeciles he was paired with. Sure he was still in cahoots with them, but that didn't mean he had to hang around them the entire time.

He casually sat inside his mansion, warming his feet by the fire. A black and red robe covered his body, with a thick pipe in his lips. This kind of serenity he enjoyed. Silence and isolation.

"Fiske." He then heard a familiar voice call his name being called. His real name.

"Only my friends call me that. And you are not my friend." He said harshly with one brow raised and removing the pipe from his mouth. "My apologies, Lord Fist." The voice spoke again, but this time clearly careless of the insult. Finally aware the scrambled voice was there to speak about something, Monkey Fist sighed and reached for small table by his recliner. He grabbed the remote to the large tv above his fireplace, and clicked it on.

On the screen, appeared the same image of the scrambled man they'd spoken to only a handful of times before.

"We currently have an ongoing problem." The silhouetted man said. "Well if it's bothering me during my resummoning time, then yes, there is a problem." Monkey Fist quickly replies.

"Shut it, Fist. One of our own was captured and interrogated. Camille." He said in an annoyed tone. Monkey Fist was probably his least favorite of all the criminals he assembled, even though he held a respect for him for being the only other member who's intellect rivaled his own.

"Of course it was her.." Monkey Fist smacked his forehead and sighed. "Was it the FBI?" He then asked. "Worse." The static scrambled man on the tv said. "Worse? Who could—

The Monkey lord stopped. He then turned his full attention to the screen.

"Kim Possible." Monkey Fist then said.

"She's on to us, Monty. The girl squealed like rat. We need to prepare for our next step in the plan."

"It sounds to me like you knew this was going to happen. Do you want her to find you, or do you just have a death wish?" Monkey Fist said sarcastically. The man fell silent, so Monkey Fist knew he was right. "So if you knew one of us—Camille persay—was going to get caught, why not tell us? It sounds like you wanted one of us captured by the cheerleader and Stoppable." Monty stood up from his chair.

"Your brains rival my own, Fist. You answered your own question. Meet back at the secret location at 8 o'clock. And Monty.." The man stopped, knowing the name got under his skin.

"Don't be late." He finally said. Monkey Fist couldn't see his face, but he knew he was smiling. The screen finally shut off, relieving Fiske from listening to his new accomplice's babbling.

"Imbecile."

"Miami: Exit in 2 Miles"

The sigh ahead read.

The two teenage heroes were driving down the highway in route to their destined state. They had been on the road for hours, barely making any stops other than gas and local Bueno Nacho stops.

"Ugh! How much longer are we gonna be stuck in this car." Ron complained, as he laid his seat back. "Not too much longer. We're finally in Florida. All we need now is to get to PortMiami." Kim said, still facing the road and not even looking at Ron. "So back at the hotel, how did you know Dementor would be in Miami? And what does he want? I know it's not a winning football team." Ron said with a snicker.

"Around this time of the year there's always illegal operations hidden somewhere in PortMiami. Rather it's smuggling drugs, arms, sex trafficking or even slaves, the port is always used. The carriers are disguised as luxury cruise liners." Kim said, and quickly switched lanes to pass the slow car. The whip of the car would have thrown Ron if it weren't for his seatbelt.

"I'm not following. What would Dementor have anything to do with that?" Ron questioned. The thought of Dementor doing drugs or buying sex slaves was disturbing to him. Sure he was an international criminal, wanted in nearly every country, but to their knowledge he didn't roll like that.

"If there are arms deals, then there are bound to be rare illegal weapons you can only get in foreign countries. And I have a hunch he'll show his face tonight." Kim smirked, almost positive this is where they'll catch the German villain.

"What are we going to do with him if he shows up? Just interrogate him and leave him tied up until we prove our innocence?" Ron asked. He sat his seat back up incase Kim made another dangerous swerve into the left lane. If he knew one thing, it's to be better safe then sorry when Kim's driving.

"Hm. More or less." She smirked.

"Uh huh. Uh huh. One blonde, one redheaded. Both look to be in their late teens. Yup, that's them alright." A GJ agent said, as he wrote down notes on his small handheld notepad. He was standing in front of the friendly blonde waitress from the local diner in Kansas City.

A dozen more agents were inside the diner, looking for any kind of clue as to where they went. They carefully went through every square inch of the small building and even swept through the back kitchen.

The agent shook the woman's hand with a smile, then waited for her to walk away. When he saw she was far enough, he brought his wrist up to his mouth. "Ma'am, we have positive ID. They were here alright." He said, immediately dropping his fake smile. He turned back around to see his more of the agents checking the table where they sat.

"Are there any clues as to where they fled off to?" Dr. Director said over the earpiece.

"Sir! We got something!" He heard one of them yell. His attention quickly turned back to the men at the table with latex gloves. He quickly walked over to the table and addressed the agents. "What do we got?" He said in determination as he stopped in front of the table.

That's when he saw the agent, pull out a small waded up piece of paper. He handed the paper ball to the man in charge. He immediately began unraveling it as soon as he got it. It was a small piece of paper from a notepad at a local hotel. He saw it was from the hotel right around the corner. The same exact note page Kim had written the locations on.

The man looked at it in disbelief. His eyes widened as he saw the "Club Southpaw" destination. He stared at the paper for a moment longer, then scrunched it up in his hand.

"Dr. Director." He spoke back into his wrist microphone.

"Yes, Agent Du?" The woman replied, sounding slightly annoyed. "It looks like they took refuge at Hotel Sorella."

"I don't need to know where they were, I need to know where they are at."

"We don't know where they are now, but we sure as hell know where they're going. Club Southpaw. Two nights from now. It's a large dance club in Downtown New Orleans." Agent Will Du said, as he and the other agents began to leave the restaurant. "Report back to base, Will. It's time we finally catch Kim Possible."

October 17th

10:26 PM

PortMiami Docks

As the darkness had finally fallen on the exciting city, the dock workers and all other employees had gone home for the weekend. The docks were completely empty.

Well... besides the criminal activity, of course.

Kim and Ron has parked the car in the employee parking and began their way to the docs. Dozens and dozens of ships, boats, cruises and yachts covered the entire port. But one luxury cruise liner in specific caught Kim's eye.

The Burning Gypsy.

It had been scheduled for deconstruction nearly a year ago. But when it never showed up for its date, that turned some heads. Hers, in particular. Wade had been tracking it for months, and Kim was going to eventually go after it. It had to have been ship-jacked, nonetheless. If any of the cruises on the port were smuggling anything, it was that one.

Both teens peeked around the corner of a dockside warehouse, looking for any unwanted company. As they did so, they saw three men walking around the docks with rifles in hand.

"Looks like there's only three guards out. Sloppy." Kim said confidently as she reached for her belt. She grabbed her grapple-gun, and aimed down the sights to make sure it was still evenly lined up.

"Get the one by the crates. I'll get the two by the Gypsy." Kim said. Ron nodded, as he snuck away to take down the armed bald man. Kim made sure he hid properly behind the crate before she turned her attention to the other two men.

She aimed her gun at the man ahead of her, looking at his left arm from through her sights. She easily squeezed the trigger, and felt the gun recoil as the grappling hook shot straight from the barrel. It launched nearly forty feet before finally wrapping around the man's arm. As soon as it latched on to his bicep, Kim yanked on the gun and pulled him back.

"Hey what the—WAH

The man was thrown backwards, landing only five feet in front of the teen. As soon as he hit the ground Kim grabbed his arm, and disarmed the rifle from his grasp. When he tried to retaliate and punch her, she blocked it with her forearm and scissor-kicked him in the jaw, finally dropping him to the ground. Smirking, she unlatched the hook from him, and put the gun back on her tan belt.

She could hear the final guy running up to her. There's no way he didn't hear his partner scream. When she turned around, she saw the man charging at her. As soon as she turned to look at him, his fist almost made direct contact with her face. She continued to turn, but pivoted on her right foot under the arm.

She grabbed him by the leg, and kicked the other out from underneath him. While he was knocked to the ground, she grabbed his foot and slammed him against the wall of the filthy warehouse. But as he slid down the wall, Kim saw a smudged blood trail.

"Ooh. Maybe I did it a little too hard." Kim hissed through her teeth as she saw the man's blood broken face.

Finally taking care of business, she looked over at Ron. He was stuck in a headlock by the guard, who had an ugly grin on his face. But Ron has bitten down on the man's arm.

"Say it! Say uncle!" Ron yelled through the man's arm flesh.

"No! You say it!" The large man yelled back.

"Say it!"

"NO!"

"For god sakes, Ron." Kim said as she facepalmed herself. She quickly ran over to the two stubborn men, and jump kicked the Neanderthal right in the temple. He crashed down to the ground, releasing Ron from his grasp as he impacted. He rolled right next to large man, gasping for air.

"I had him on the ropes." Ron coughed as Kim helped him stand up. "Ropes. Right." Kim smirked as he stood to his feet.

"Let's take a look inside shall we." Kim flipped her hair over her shoulder and and strutted toward the boarding ramp to the ship.


	12. Corner Trapped

"What exactly are we looking for here?" Ron asked as he and his redheaded beauty walked through the empty cruise. It seemed as though only half of the lights were on in the ship, barely illuminating anything ahead of them. It was just clear enough to walk through.

By the looks of the enlarged room they stood in, Kim assumed they were in some kind of ballroom. It had an entirely open area floor with a mid-sized stage up at the very front. Broken and worn tables and chairs peppered the floor while an entire upstairs had the same look. A small railing lined the top floor, almost resembling a balcony. It was clear this was the first place guests would enter as they boarded the ship.

"One of two things. Anything relating to bizarre looking weapons.. or Dementor. You find the weapons, then you'll find him. Either way, we can't leave here without him." Kim said, as she walked calmly about. She may have been calm, but she was on alert. Something about being inside enemy territory felt unsettling to her for obvious reasons.

"And you're positive he actually came? He may be a weirdo but he's an unpredictable weirdo." Ron started looking around with nervousness. "What are you so skittish about? We've faced this goof dozens of times." Kim finally stopped and addressed his obvious shivering.

"It's not him I'm worried about. There's bound to be more armed men in here. And if they have weapons as dangerous as you say, then we may not—

"Let me stop you right there. Let's not talk like that, okay? We've walked out of worse situations." Kim cut him off and attempted to ease his tension. "To be fair, we've walked out of worst situations that also involve our odd and volatile nemeses. This is the real deal." Ron began to protest against his girlfriend.

"An army of toy robots and a syntho-humanoid with a plan to conquer the planet weren't hard for you?" Kim said sarcastically as she put her hand on her hip. The sudden emergence of Ron's doubt was starting to annoy Kim.

"No, Kim I'm saying—

FLICK

Ron was again cut off, but this time it was by a sudden brightness. Every light on the cruise ship had flicked on, and aimed directly at the pair of teens. They had to cover their faces with the hands and block the bright lights. The clicking of rifles echoed through the entire open ballroom.

"Would ya look at that, they are just as dumb as we thought." A voice retorted, followed by laughter from multiple people. The teens' eyes had finally adjusted to the light while they looked around. Armed men with face masks covered most of the balconies and some of the doorways on their floor.

Kim briefly scanned the room for exit routes, number of men and possible ways to take out as many men as she could. While observing, she took a good look at each trooper. Some had face masks. Some had bandanas around their necks. Some had patches and tattoos covering their bodies. But as she looked down, she noticed a red tint in her eye. That's when she realized each gunman had laser sights on them.

These guys weren't FBI or Global Justice. These guys were mercenaries. Likely the same splinter cell as the ones who attacked them at her own home. And they weren't from around here, either.

"Foreign Merc's, I presume. Let me guess... Germany?" Kim said with the same annoyed tone as she recently spoke to Ron with.

"Belgium, actually. Your government is offering a lot of money to bring you two kids in." One of them—who Kim assumes was the commander—spoke with his echoing voice.

"Yeah, alive!" Ron protested back with a hint of irritation.

"Or... there is always option number two." The same man responded back, followed by smirks and chuckles from the other men.

"And that is?" Kim sassed back. She knew exactly what they were getting at.

"Well, if we kill you both now, that saves us the trouble of having to put up with you interrupting our trafficking. Either way, we win. And we'll probably end up rich on both ends."

Hearing that made Ron shrivel up. If he was right about one thing—and one thing only—it's that they had never been in a situation on this level before. Surrounded by men with guns. Not Synthodrones or robots or even monkey ninjas, but men who actually killed people for money. And Kim didn't want to admit it, but the thought unsettled her as well.

"I believe we should take a vote! Gentlemen, who votes we hand them into the United States?" The same commander spoke with his same thick accent. He briefly hung his rifle at his side as he looked around sarcastically for men who have their hands raised. But as he predicted, no hands were raised.

"Yeah... me neither." He laughed, followed by more laughing.

"K-KP... Are they going to... k-kill us..?!" Ron's teeth began to chatter. He may have been terrified, but there was one thing Kim could count on. Even though Ron has now feared for his life, it was clear he feared for hers, most of all. Out of pure instinct, he had shuffled his way in front of Kim when the guns were aimed.

"Sorry to break it to ya, kiddo. Ready your weapons!" The commander briefly said, followed by the ordering of his troops.

"KP..!" Ron began to panic, now certain they were about to die. He quickly reached back and grabbed Kim's hand, and clenched it in his own.

Even for the cool minded Kim Possible, this was a tough situation to get out of—if it was even possible. But, she knew she had to pull something out of her sleeve. And fast.

"AIM!" The commander yelled.

"KIM!" Ron's panic began to verbalize louder.

"FIRE!" He finally screamed. But as soon as the words left his foreign lips, Kim had swiftly reached into her satchel side pocket and pulled out a small device. She clicked the small red button in the center, then threw it directly into the air.

BOOM!

The device detonated, releasing a massive shockwave into the air. It threw every mercenary to the ground on both floors of the ballroom. Not only did it give them a small window of escape, but it also took out every light within a 600 foot radius.

"Cmon!" She yelled, as she grabbed Ron's hand. She then took off towards the door they came from and dragged her skittish boyfriend with her. Bulletfire spread through the entire ballroom within seconds like a plague. None of the men could see where they had gone, but they still fired as ordered.

"Get off your asses and kill them you idiots!" The commander yelled, jumping back to his feet.

The two teens heard bullets from all over. Some would hit the floor by their feet, some would barely graze their heads, and some would hit the wooden door frame on their way out. Splinters and small chunks of wood bursts in front of them as they exited the ball room with great speed.

The room lead into the main lobby, which had the outside door on the far side. The only problem being, it was a huge lobby.

As soon as they entered the room, they heard more footsteps that weren't their own. On every other doorway there were more men swarming in on them. Making it only over halfway to the door, they were finally closed in by the mercenaries.

"Commander wants us to waste you two brats, but I believe you'll be worth more than Global Justice has to offer." One of the foreign mercs said.

"Not today!" Ron yelled, right before throwing something down on the ground. As soon as the small orb hit the tile floor, thick smoke flooded the room. The men started coughing and hacking, leaving the two an open window to exit the cruise liner. As soon as the hit the boarding ramp, they only increased their speed.

"Ron, that was amazing! Where did you learn that?" Kim said in surprising glee over her boyfriends quick thinking.

"The Dark Knight Returns." He quickly retorted back, beginning to run out of air.

They finally got to the edge of the warehouse where they hid only minutes before. But as they almost made it to the car, Kim stopped.

"Cmon Kim, we're almost there." Ron said, assuming she was just getting tired. But then he saw a strange look on her face. She wasn't looking at anything in particular, but he could tell she was reacting to something.

"KP... are you okay?" He then asked, race walking back over to her. She still didn't respond, but he watched her start feeling around her stomach. When Ron saw her hand starting rubbing around her torso, he saw a small red spot on her purple shirt start to grow bigger as her hand got closer to it. Shock quickly filled his body, as he and Kim both instantly realized what it was.

"Oh no.." Ron said quietly, fear stricken. Kim was beginning to lose her balance, so Ron quickly caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. He easily sat her down on the side of the warehouse with his shaking arms. She hissed in pain as she felt her body arch against the wall.

Kim began to shake with large eyes, as she reached for the bottom of her purple top. She slowly began to lift up her shirt, to confirm her suspicion. She lifted it up to about the bottom of her bra, revealing a penny sized hole on the far left side of her stomach. It was dark red, with waterfall of blood pouring from it.

"Damn it!" Kim said in more annoyance over pain. She then let out a loud exhale in pain.

"Kim, Kim listen to me—you're going to be alright."

"I know, I know. Just.. God it stings!" She hissed again in pain. Ron knew they were going to be around at any moment now, so it was up to him for their escape this time.

He reached inside his utility belt, and pulled out a small roll of bandage wrap. He quickly extended the roll, and bit off the end with his teeth. Kim sat up as painless as possible, and let Ron wrap her up her stomach. As he wrapped around her torso, he noticed another hole on her back. Which was relieving to find it wasn't another bullet hole, but it was the exit wound.

"At least we know you don't have shrapnel stuck in your stomach. There's an exit wound in your back." Ron said, as he finished wrapping her up.

He pulled her arm around his shoulder and helped her off the ground. The quick movement hurt her to get up, but they were oh so close to the car.

"Vehicle unlock. Voice recognition: Possible." The redhead quickly spoke into her blue wrist Kimmunicator. The car did as commanded, and unlocked both doors. Ron quickly turned the left corner of the warehouse to enter the parking lot. He rushed over to the passenger side, and easily sat Kim down in the seat. He buckled her in, and shut her door. When he ran to the other side of the car, he gazed back up at the ship. He saw the men began pouring out of the exits at alarming rates.

He quickly entered the car, and started it up manually. Before even strapping in, he slammed on the gas, and haul tailed it out of the docks.


	13. Our Greatest Challenge

October 18th

2:37 PM

New Orleans, Louisiana

With Ron at the wheel of Kim's car for over ten hours, he was beginning to lose focus of the road. The only break he had taken from driving was to take a brief hour nap. But Kim didn't bat an eye over it, she knew how hard it was to drive for long periods of time. Hell, most of their time looking for the four international criminals they spend traveling through the United States. With her driving.

When Kim looked at Ron, she immediately saw the exhaustion on his face. "Ron, let me take over." She said sweetly.

"No need, KP. We're almost there." He said, followed by a drawn out yawn. Kim briefly turned to look out the window. She saw that they were on a massive bridge. "Crescent City Connection Bridge." She thought to herself with slight shock. She must have fallen asleep without realizing it.

"We're already in New Orleans? Ron, did you even stop to sleep?" Kim then questioned as she turned back to the boy.

"Yeah, for about an hour."

"An hour?!" She said loudly, catching Ron slightly off guard. "You didn't need to be driving that long, you should have woken me up."

"It's fine, KP. You needed rest after the long day we had and after you got sho—

He stopped when he saw the narrow glare from the girl's eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I wasn't going to make you drive after everything that happened. Plus, you've been driving this whole time. If anything, you needed a break." Ron finally said.

Kim usually had quick responses to Ron's remarks due to her quick wit, but this time she had nothing to say. She knew he was right. For how hardheaded she could be, she wasn't going to fight back against this one. "Then we're gonna have to take a break before we continue." Kim then said.

"I'll be fine—

"This isn't optional. You need at least six hours of sleep before we do anything else." Kim said sternly, crossed her arms. "Kim, I promise you I'll be ok—

"Ronald Stoppable, if I hear one more argument I will drag you out of that driver's seat." She interrupted him again, but this time leaned up in her seat to get closer. He just sat quietly, still looking between the road and his steaming girlfriend. He wasn't going to say anything, because he knew more than anyone that she would keep her word on that.

"Okay, well... where do you plan on that happening? What can't exactly just keep hotel jumping. Global Justice will find a trail." The tired teen was starting to sass back. After briefly staring back at Ron, Kim then turned her view to look at the console.

"Computer, where's the nearest abandoned building?" She kept her same irritated tone.

"Scanning... scan of New Orleans, Louisiana complete. Apartment complex in .5 miles." The computer spoke back. Kim gave Ron a cocky smirk, then folded one leg over the other. He didn't answer, he just followed the directions on the front monitor with a defeated scowl on his face.

Kim sat on the bed in the abandoned apartment building room. Ron's head was resting in her lap, fast asleep with a brief snore. Her hand was placed lightly on his head and stroked her fingers through his hair. There was no television or even electricity for that matter. The only light she had was the illumination from her Kimmunicator watch on her wrist.

She laid flat on the bed, but sat upright against the worn headboard. She would lay flat, but her fresh bullet wound kept her from doing so. Laying flat her her stomach too much. While Ron was asleep, there was nothing she could do. She just stared at the far wall ahead of them, processing the current situation they had both been dealt. Two innocent teenagers, being framed for several crimes. Worst of all, genocide. The fact that anyone believed they were involved with the murder of an entire school, made her sick to her stomach.

She contemplated how many times she had saved the world. How many people she had rescued. How many cities she had kept from crumpling to the ground. How many Rogues she had put away. And yet, to see people still believe she killed all those people.

"Was it just not enough..." The girl thought to herself. The feeling of having the entire world turn on her in an instant, after all she had done for it. The Kim Possible never feels sorry for herself. Ever. But this isn't the kind of stuff Kim Possible dealt with.

She looked up to the ceiling, and just sighed deeply.

"What do I do here... give me a sign." She said out loud. Just as expected, there was nothing but silence in the room. With no answer from anything, Kim just slapped her hand down against her pant leg.

"You mustn't lose your faith, Possible-San." An old and frail voice then spoke. The girl quickly whipped her head to the side in fright at hearing another voice. But alas she saw nothing else in the room.

Kim checked back down at Ron to see if he was still asleep. Just as she thought, he hadn't moved a muscle. He was out cold. She easily slid her legs out from under his head, and replaced their spot with a pillow. She easily stood up so she wouldn't shake the bed, despite being on alert that someone knew her location.

She started walking around the apartment with light feet, just incase someone was hiding.

"Wait... Possible-San?" She then said out loud. She knew she had heard that before. And now that she pieced it together, she recognized the voice too.

"..Master Sensei..?" Kim then questioned out loud, no longer on her guard.

Right before her, a bright blue light spawned in the air, and illuminated the outline of the entire hallway. Finally, a projection of an Asian old man levitated in the bright light. "Oh my god." The girl said in shock. "Possible-San, It has been some time." The old man said happily.

"I.. I—I can't believe this. Are you still alive? I have to wake Ron—

"Another time, young one. For now, I am only here for a message. There is not much time. Your foes are aware of your pursuit of innocence. And they fear you are close, very close to discovering the truth. Another genocide has been planned. And this time, they will not be holding back." He interrupted to warn her.

"Then tell me what to do! I don't know what to do here! Ron and I are running ourselves almost ragged! We just can't keep up with... whatever this is! The entire world is on us! Mercenaries, Interpol, the UN, the FBI and even Global Justice!" The girl yelled back with frustration.

"You forget who you are, Possible-San. The strongest will I have ever had the pleasure of seeing, along with the one who wields the Mystic Monkey Power. You are a team of miracles. There is nothing you cannot accomplish when you are together."

Kim stood quiet. In her moment of weakness, even she knew it was best not to argue with an ancient master.

"I just... what am I supposed to do?" She finally asked calmly. She then watched as the translucent master lowered himself to be even with the teenager. He raised his arm from his criss-crossed lap, and placed it on her shoulder. "As I have said, you are very close to the truth. But I fear, the truth you may not be able to handle." His upbeat tone dropped quickly.

"Truth? What truth is there to know? They are criminals who have finally dropped to the lowest of the low! What more is there to learn?" She questioned the wise master.

"An old foe, awaits you. He is out for vengeance. And he is angry—suffering from the burning desire to kill you."

That sentence alone, made Kim's blood run cold. Her body almost froze at his words. "Who is this person I have wronged?" Kim asked, almost shaking. "There is nothing more I can say, Possible-San. All you need to remember, is who you are. In time, I have faith you will end your foes' reign of tyranny." Master Sensei said, as he lifted back into the air.

Kim's eyes widened, as she saw him begin to fade away.

"Wait! Wait—wait what do I do! Please tell me! You weren't clear on—

"As I said... remember who you are, and what you do. There isn't any greater motivation, than confidence." He was almost completely faded away.

"But I—

"I believe in you, Possible-San. Good luck." He smiled through his thick mustache, then finally disappeared away.

"Wait! WAIT!"

"WAIT!" Kim screamed, as she quickly lifted her head from the headboard. As soon as she lifted her head, she quickly looked around in shock. It startled Ron, waking him up from her lap.

"KP, what's wrong?" He instantly worried. But she didn't say anything. She just continued to dart her eyes all over the empty room. She wasn't sweating or panting like one usually would after a nightmare, but she sure acted as if she had one. "Kim, are you okay?" Ron got more stern, and turned her head to look at him. He kept his warm palm on her cheek, as they finally made eye contact. She finally started to calm down, with a deep sigh.

"It was just a dream but... it felt so real. It had to be." Kim had finally calmed down. Her shaking stopped the moment she felt the comfort from her boyfriend. "I saw him... I saw Master Sensei." She finally said. And as she predicted, Ron gave the exact reaction she pictured in mind.

"You were dreaming about Master Sensei? KP, isn't he a little old for you?"

"Not like that, Ron." Kim rolled her eyes and facepalmed at his stupid remark. "He was... speaking to me about the Rogues. I think he knew what was going to happen. It was warning for what's to come." Kim wrinkled her brows and looked down at the bed to go into deep thoughtful over what had happened.

"Warning? What else could there possibly be against us? It's not like the whole world is hunting for us. Oh wait—it is!" Ron retorted.

"The person behind all this is someone who dearly hates us. Whatever we did to them, now they want us to suffer, and they want us dead." Kim tried to think of who they could have wronged so harshly in the past.

The only Rogues in her gallery she could think of is either DNAmy, Frugal Lacre, Motor Ed, the Seniors, or Gill. They were the only few who weren't included in the names Camille gave them. But what could they have done to push one of them to the point of genocide?

"Well we both know damn well Frugal didn't plan this. DNAmy has no desire to harm innocents. Motor Ed is just an idiot, the Seniors have been quiet for too long now, and Gill has been locked up. Our only suspects, have to be him or Señor Senior Senior." Kim thought out loud.

"Do you really think he murder an entire school like that?" Ron asked, unsure himself if the old man had the guts to do so. Even the mention of Gill's name terrified Ron. "No, but so far it's our only lead." Kim said sternly, as she finally stood up from the bed. "Cmon." She said briefly, before grabbing her shoes.

"It's time we finally get some answers. But first, we're gonna have to sneak into that club." Kim said, as she slid up her socks and finally fit into her athletic shoes. "So does that mean I'm going to have to buy some fancy douche looking clothes?" Ron complained, as he finally stood up in the dark room.

"Not exactly." Kim smirked, as she turned to look at him.


	14. Deal With the Devil

"This is worse." Ron said, anger and annoyance showing with his scowl.

"Oh stop complaining. You said you didn't want to dress up in 'douche clothes'." Kim smirked, and made air quotes with her fingers around the words she mocked.

"So you think I'd want to dress up in a StarLord costume?" He replied back with the same tone.

The two stood in line for the very exclusive club. It wouldn't have been so hard to get in if they weren't wanted by every government in the world, noting that they were famous for saving the world on an almost weekly basis. But even if they weren't on the run, they would still need costumes to get inside. It was a Halloween party, after all.

"Relax. You look good guarding our galaxy." Kim laughed, as she readjusted his face mask for him. When she did so, she could finally see his brown eyes through the glowing red circles to represent the mask eyes. "Mm..." He groaned, trying to stay mad. But as usual, it wasn't working around Kim's charm.

"That's easy to say when you're dressed as Jessica Rabbit. Which I don't approve of, by the way!" He complained Kim's costume. The costume itself wasn't too revealing, but for a teenager it was pushing the limit. "Shh. We're almost up front." She instantly ignored him, and cleared her throat as they were only a handful of people away from the front door. Which was nothing but a thick velvet curtain.

"I assume you have a way for us to get inside." Ron turned to his girlfriend. "Duh." She briefly answered, stepping forward as the couple ahead of her walked inside. As she stepped forward, she pushed her breasts up in her dress. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron throw his hands to the side at the sight of her doing such a thing.

"ID's." The large black man in the suit said. Just by the dark demeaning look on his face, Kim could tell he was no pushover. If he even suspected they were underage—or worse, discover who they were—a conflict was likely to break out. And it may not end in their favor, despite their superior fighting style.

Kim calmly pulled out her fake wallet, and handed him her fake ID, as did Ron. The man took them with a swift swipe, and looked back and forth between them and the cards. He nodded at Kim's card and handed it back to her. But when Ron reaches for his card back, the brick-like man swiped it away from his grasp. "Remove the mask." He said sternly.

Kim and Ron both looked at each other in silence. "Well.. cmon, Jack." She said his fake name. He looked back and forth from her to the bodyguard. "I'm waiting." The man said, crossing his arms in suspicion. Ron took one final glance at both of the people staring at him, and reached for his full-head mask with his shaking hands.

When he finally removed the plastic helmet, he looked the man in the eye with a fearful gaze. He and Kim were almost positive he was about to call for backup after seeing the Team Possible member. As the intense stare down came to an end, the man leaned back to his usual tall stance.

"Alright. Go ahead." He said, still showing now emotion. Ron slid his Marvel helmet back on as fast as he could, as he and Kim quickly stepped inside the club.

"Oh my god." Ron said nervously, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "I guess it pays off that no one knows you, huh?" The redhead playfully said. She could see Ron's glare through the glowing eyes, and smirked as she grabbed his arm. She then stormed off into the dance floor, taking Ron with her. The further the entered into the club, the more they fell in awe.

The dance floor was your stereotypical Halloween club scene, costumed individuals peppering a lit up tile. Some were dressed skimpy, some were clearly dressed as lame as possible and were just there for the party. Past the flashing tiled dance floor, was a bar on the far left. And on the far right, was a lounge-like area. Tables and fancy booths were spread out through the whole club.

"Okay, we're inside. Now what? Where's the dude we're supposed to talk to?" Ron asked, as he and Kim stopped in the middle of the dance floor. "Now.." She stopped, and grabbed his other hand. "We fit in." She smirked, and began to pull him into a couple's dance stance.

As they began to dance to the groovy beat of the music, they were finally able to recognize the song as "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls.

"Wow, they're playing some old stuff. This song is at least three years old." Ron said, as he began to groove with best friend/girlfriend. "Ssshhhh." The rehear shushed him, and placed her finger over his mask. "No talking... just dance." She said with a gentle smile. Ron stared at her with confusion for a brief moment.

He saw how happy she had looked. How relaxed and outgoing. He hadn't seen this side of her since they've been in hiding. It was peaceful to see Kim finally being Kim again instead of mission Kim. So the boy smirked with a grin that rivaled even hers, and started to match her dancing.

The bartender at the New Orleans club was currently having a busy night. It was one of the hottest parties of the year, other than Christmas of course. Guests and patrons were pouring into the bar like maggots in their attempt to get drunk off some booze.

"Here you are." He said gleefully, as he slid an alcoholic beverage to one of his guests. They nodded with thanks, and walked off back into the wild party scene. He smiled back waiting for the man to face the crowd. As soon as the man was out of sight, the bartender quickly dropped his fake smile. He double checked his bar a second time to see if anyone was approaching him, then looked back into the crowd. A certain duo caught his eye.

A redhead dressed as Jessica Rabbit and some dork dressed as StarLord were near the center. And boy were they having a good time. When he turned to look at them, the girl start dancing real close to him and rubbing all over him.

Still watching them, he brought his wrist up to his jaw. "Positive ID confirmed. They're here Dr. Director." The man said blankly.

"Affirmative, Agent. Keep your eye on them until I give my signal. Do not let them leave this club, understood?" The woman said sternly through his earpiece. "Yes ma'am." He briefly replied, then put his wrist back down.

Reaching under the bar table, he slid his hand around looked for a specific object. That's when he felt the cold sidearm handgun, and pulled it off the shelf and kept it out of sight. He looked down at it, and cocked it.

The two teens were having the time of their lives. Getting to unwind while in such a dire time of suspense. They danced with such heart it even caught the eye of some of the folks around them. Kim slid her backside along Ron's hips, and reached up to put her hand on his face. With his mask hooked on his belt, he placed his hands on her hips, and went with the rhythm of the beat.

After a few more moments of grooving with the classic song, the music finally slowed. Two two finally put some space between one another, and made eye contact with satisfied smiles.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's that time of the night. Find that special someone and make em miss ya!" The DJ said through his mic, echoing through the club.

"Slow dancing? At a club?" Kim questioned, as she looked at the DJ on the far side of the club. Before Ron could even answer, the song changed. As did the pace of the music. It began with a slow, but beautiful melody.

Ron and Kim looked at each other again, but even their eyes had changed. They no longer had the seductive party vibe in their bones, but they felt the feeling of romance in the air. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Rabbit?" Ron questioned, as he held his hand out to her. She looked at it with a smile, then looked back at Ron. "You may, Mr. Quill." She joked back, and took his hand. He pulled her in close, as they started their slow dance to the familiar song.

The two knew they had recognized the song immediately after they started to dance. It was the first song they ever danced to together. It was Could It Be, the song they danced to at prom. The birthplace of their current love.

Both were aware of the song, and of the deja vu they were experiencing. But neither of them said anything. There wasn't any recognition needed. They just enjoyed the moment they had together.

"Kim... I just gotta say... I never thought I'd be this happy." Ron said with a smooth toned voice.

"Not everyone gets to date their best friend." Kim joked and showed him her beautiful smile.

"So not everyone gets lucky?" He smiled back.

"Not this lucky." Her face then started inching closer to his. He began to do the same thing, and slowly began moving his lips closer to hers.

The lovely redhead slowly started closing her eyes, as she went in to lock lips were her love. But right before she shut her eyes, she caught a small glimpse of something odd. She pulled her face away from Ron's, and tilted her head to the side to see a suspicious looking hallway. In the doorway was no door, but another thick velvet curtain. On both sides of the doorway, were two bulky men in suits.

"Bingo." She then said, immediately pulling off Ron. He felt Kim completely leave his grasp, and opened his eyes. He saw her leaving his view and walking behind him. "Ah, man! Why does this always happen!" He complained, missing a hearty kiss from his girlfriend.

"Cmon!" Kim ignored his complaint, and grabbed his wrist. She snuck through the crowd, and made her way to the two guards.

They looked at the two teens narrowed eyes, then looked at each other.

"Hi, we—

"No entry." Kim was immediately cut off by one of the oversized men.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Kim put her hand on her hip and sassed the bouncer. "Doesn't matter. He's not expecting anyone. So, no entry." The other man leaned forward, getting right in her face.

"Look, beefy." Ron stopped, as he grabbed Kim by the arms and pulled her out of his face. "We really need to talk to this guy. We came a long way and—

"That's enough from you, Star Prince."

"It's StarLord."

Get em out of here." One said to the other one and crossed his arms. The other bouncer smirked, and began to reach for the two teens.

"Stop." A masculine voice came from the inside of the curtain.

The man froze in place, only inches away from grabbing the teens. "Let them pass." The voice spoke again. The two teenagers were just as stunned and confused as the guards. After a moment of silence, the buff man finally sighed. He narrows his eyes at the teens, as he grabbed the curtain and slid it open.

Ron and Kim both walk in, Ron sticking his tongue out at the men as he walked in. The first thing the two saw when the walked in, was probably the nicest lounge they had ever seen. It could easily fit at twenty people inside, but there was only one. And he was sitting in the direct middle an enlarged booth. The music was lowered to a minimum and peaceful tone. Even thought the music itself was not peaceful.

"What do you seek, children?" The suspicious silhouetted man asked.

"I hear you're in the know on everything in the criminal underworld. We came looking for answers." Kim briefly stated, already on her guard. When meeting someone as creepy as whoever this guy was, she never walked in with her guard down. But, she knew something was familiar about him. It only added to the suspicion.

"You called us children... how did you know?" Ron asked.

"Oh please. Look at you two. Jessica Rabbit and StarLord. I know a couple of kids when I see them. Especially you two." The man said, but finished the sentence darkly.

"Wait... especially us two?" Kim questioned suspiciously. That was the final straw for her, as she began to feel her and Ron were being threatened. "Who are you." Kim said sternly, flipping the Jessica Rabbit-esque hair out form her face. The man fell quiet, as he sat completely still.

"I'm saddened you don't remember me... Kim Possible." He finally spoke, shaking the two teens to the core.

Kim then saw him reach for something on the drink table next to him. That alone almost made Kim run up and keep him from reaching for the table, incase it was some kind of weapon. But all he was reaching for, was a small button that turned on the light above him.

The man was revealed to be of bulkier stature. He had brown slicked hair, with a goatee that matched. One eyepatch covered his left eye. And, he had a robotic false limb in place of his right arm. He was instantly recognized, causing Ron to gasp loudly.

Gemini.

"Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me." Kim grabbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Team Possible... Global Justice is offering a large amount of money for you two, ya know. Wouldn't it be unlawful of me to just let you two walk free?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Your sister has been trying to track you for months, Sheldon. If you turned us in you'd just be going down with us." Kin crossed her arms with an annoyed facial expression. The villain laughed, finally getting sassed by the girl after waiting for such. "Why have you come to my club, child? Surely it wasn't just to sneak in and drink underage."

"Like I said, you have answers. Answers we need. What do you know about the name Grandmaster?" Kim asked, completely dropping her guard due to her annoyance. Just the mention of his name made Gemini's one good eye bulge open.

"Mastermind, huh? Never heard of him."

"You body language says otherwise."

"Look, child. I hate you. And I mean I absolutely despise your existence. But Grandmaster? That's someone even you shouldn't be digging up." The man stood up, and grabbed his alcoholic drink with his metal arm.

"What's the deal with this guy? You're making it sound like he's the dark lord of the Sith." Ron retorted. Gemini just gave him an estranged look, then looked back at Kim for an answer. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"This guy is absolutely batshit. I sent five of my best squads to retrieve a weapon from one of that fool Drakken's old labs. And he singlehanded took out every single operative. The ones he didn't kill, he made damn sure they didn't walk again. Never had I seen such evil. Even in myself." He said, anger clearly getting the best of him. His metal hand then squeezed the glass so tight it shattered all over the carpet.

"Just tell us what you know, Gemini! We have to take this guy down! I don't know if you noticed, but Global Justice isn't the only one placing a bounty on our heads! The entire world is after us! And do you wanna know why?" Kim began to get flustered, and walked up to stand right before the bulky man.

"He murdered an entire school. Of innocent people. INNOCENT. I can get past the framing me part, but he killed all those people on my watch. Not even you would murder the innocents like that. So if you have any information on him, I need it now! Or we're going to have a problem!" Kim finally raises her voice to the villain.

"You're in no position to be making demands. My men call the feds right now, and you're out of the picture for good! The only reason you aren't tied up and held in my personal lounge is because I believe we can help each other." Gemini took none of the sass from the teenager. He wasn't going to be pushed around by a kid. No matter how heroic they were.

"Then spit it out, Gemini." Ron backed her up. He easily grabbed her and pulled her back. He'd never had to hold her back so much in his life, but right now, time had not been either of their friends.

"I will give you a detailed coordinate mark where he is theorized to be hiding. But in return... I want immunity from your little heroics on my next venture." The request made Kim's jaw damn near hit the carpet.

"You've gotta been freakin insane to think I'm just gonna let you slide like that! If you really—

"You can catch the person who cost you so many precious lives... or you can have me arrested and live with the fact you let a psychotic maniac roam the earth another day—free to kill as many people as he likes. Your choice, Possible." He crosses his arms, and smirked confidently.

Kim was about to blow her top in denial, but Ron grabbed her shoulder. She turned around with a shocked expression and looked at the blonde boy.

"Were out of time, KP." He said in a quiet voice. Kim knew how serious he was. He didn't want to let Gemini go just as much as Kim. But he also didn't want the person responsible for murdering his friends walk free. She had to make a tough decision. And she had to make it now.

When she turned back to Gemini, he saw the immediate change on her face. It was no longer full fledged anger, but it was more of bothered and uncertainty.

"I look the other way this one time... and you give me the supposed location of the Grandmaster." She repeated, just to reassure herself the stakes. "Fine... but this one time. And this one time ONLY." Kim gritted her teeth at even the idea of letting a super criminal walk free.

"Smart choice, child." He smirked victoriously, then snapped his fingers with his only flesh hand. But, his signaling didn't work. It always worked. His men should have come running in by now. He narrows his eyes in annoyance, and did it once again.

"Rico! Lawson!" He then called out. But all he got, was total silence. "Something's wrong." He then said, pushing the two teens out of the way and walking toward the curtain.

But as he took another step, he heard screaming. Multiple screams echoing. In his club.

"Oh something is very wrong." Ron repeated, as he and Kim exchanged concerned glances.

"We're out of time! The location Gemini! Now!" Kim finally demanded, immediately thinking more mercenaries or worse to kill them and or Gemini. Being a super villain meant he was being targeting just as much as she.

"Drakken's old lair. The edge of Staten Island." The man briefly responded without care, as he stormed at the doorway. Kim quickly memorized what he said, and followed him with Ron.

As soon as they stepped outside the small lounge, they finally saw the mayhem.

Men in black military grade equipment had scattered through the entire club. Each with their own rifle, and black face masks to match. They were ransacking the entire place, looking for something. Or someone. Kim gasped loudly, as she immediately recognized them.

"Sorry to interrupt the party, ladies and gents!" The foreign man yelled. "We aren't here for you. And we definitely aren't here for this dry, dry alcohol." He insulted, as he grabbed a shot glass from the bar and tasted the drink with disgust.

"No, there are two very important guests here, that we need to have a stern talking to. So someone tell me.. where is, Kim Possible?"


	15. Collision Course

Monkey Fist entered the secret location at the abandoned warehouse, as instructed. There he saw the usual group of imbeciles he had been working with the past couple weeks. The only exception being Camille, who was likely found and arrested by now. The monkey lord has absolutely no desire to visit with such mediocrities. If it weren't for their common goal, he would have abandoned the group from the start.

The remaining four of the group all met up in the same spot as the last few times.

"Ay, wheres the American one with the nasty attitude?" Duff Killigan asked, as he looked around. For how annoying and brassy she was, one thing she always did perfectly was show up on time. They knew for a fact she wasn't late.

"The cheerleader got to her." Monkey Fisk said with an eye roll, followed by crossing his arms. "The who? But how? That lying fraud said she wouldn't catch on to us!" Duff threw his arms up in frustration. "Alzough I'm not one to judge our fearless leader, but I do agree with ze Scotsman. We were promised protection! If Camille was caught so easily, vat's stopping zat brat and her twit from catching us?" Dementor threw in his two cents of judgment.

"It's simple really." An unfamiliar voice echoed through the warehouse.

It was assumed to be the Grandmaster, only seconds away from showing up on some screen on the wall again. But to their shock, no screen had appeared. They waited a couple more seconds to see if it was going to turn on and reveal the Grandmaster in his usual distorted video feed. But once again, nothing had came up.

"Vat's wrong with ze screen? Why hasn't he appeared yet?" Dementor then asked, seeming to think there was a technical difficulty.

"Because, Dementor. I'm already here." The mysterious voice echoed again. But this time, the trio heard footsteps. Each member began to look around curiously for the source of the noise. No one knew where they were coming from, but it was clear they were coming closer.

Then from the corner of the warehouse, appeared a silhouette of a man with dark eyes. The could see the outline of his person, but saw no clue as to who he actually was.

"Just who in the hell are ya, laddie? Don't tell me you be the Grandmaster!" Duff narrows his eyes at the stranger. "As always Killigan, your perception astonishes me." The man said sarcastically. "Yeah, that's him." Monkey Fist slightly smirked at the sarcasm from the psychotic genius.

"Here? In ze flesh? I never thought I'd see the day." Dementor joked, as all of their attention went to their master planner.

"You asked what stops Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable from catching the rest of you. Well, then answer is simple. She can't." The silhouetted leader leaned against one of the worn wooden crates and crossed his arms.

"What makes you so sure? Camille was clearly the most idiotic out of the entire group, but do not underestimate Possible. She is always two steps ahead. Always." Monkey Fist added in.

"As I have said before, I know how she thinks. And I know exactly what she will do before she even does. For example..." The man stopped, and held his arm up. He had a remote in his hand and pressed the center button. The screen they had seen before finally turned on, revealing news footage of a club in New Orleans. It was an overhead helicopter shot with a caption that said:

"MASS SHOOTOUT IN LOCAL CLUB IN NEW ORLEANS, LOUISIANA"

"Another shooting in an American club? Shocking." Monkey Fist said sarcastically. "Not just any shooting. This is a club owned by Gemini. Now someone tell me.. why would an entire kill-squad of mercenaries invade some random club in the boonies? Simple answer, really. They're there for something. A prize. Now just what do you think that prize would be?" He asked, as he threw the remote somewhere behind him.

Monty already knew the answer, but the two foreign villains looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "It's Kim Possible, you fools." He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You knew this was going to happen... didn't ya?" Killigan then asked. "Precisely. I knew she would grow so desperate, she would seek out someone with nearly unlimited underworld intelligence. And as I predicted, another problem is heading their way." The man smiled, finally outlining some detail part of his face.

"What would that be?"

"Global Justice is on the scene, right now. This will go one of two ways. The mercenaries or Global Justice will finally kill the annoying pains in the ass... or GJ and the mercs will off each other, and Kim runs free once again. Either way it goes, I already have a plan in mind." He said confidently. "You sound pretty sure of yourself. So what exactly is the next part of your plan?" Monkey Fisk asks.

The man didn't answer. The only reply he gave Monty, was a terrifying smirk.

"Where is Kim Possible." The mercenary leader said to the entire club. Every person—costumed or not—fell silent as they dropped to their knees. They looked around at each other with fear, and no idea what the killer was talking about. "Huh? Anyone?" He asked confidently around the club. He looked around to the civilians around him and raised his brows in curiosity.

"No one wants to talk? Okay. I understand. Totally get it!" The man said mannerly, as he threw his gun down to his side. After another small break of silence, the mercenary general then grabbed the nearest civilian by the shoulder, and slammed his back into the floor.

He reached his automatic smg to the man's head, and cocked the gun.

"Somebody better give me something. But if not, that's fine. I'm this guy doesn't need his brains intact in his head." He said sternly. The rough remark made the entire crowd gasp and scream with fear.

Kim and Ron watched from the curtain entrance to the private lounge. Both clearly showing the fear expressed on their faces.

"We have to go out there." Kim remarked, before attempting to dash out from the curtain. But as she tried to run, Ron grabbed her arm.

"Wait! You can't just go running out in the open! He'll kill you!" Ron warned, showing no sign of trying to release his grip.

"I am not letting these murderers take an innocent life because of me, Ron. I'm done letting people die because of me." The girl said so sternly, it caught Ron off guard. She quickly broke out of his grasp, and ran out. "Damn it—KIM!" Ron yelled, as he ran past Gemini and chased after his girlfriend.

"Nobody? Nobody wants to fess up? Well okay. If you insist." The gunman shrugged his shoulder sarcastically, and shoved the barrel of the gun against the screaming civilian's head. As he looked down, he squeezed his finger down on the trigger.

"STOP!" A female voice echoed through the club.

The general quickly released his finger from the trigger, and looked up with shock. That's where he saw the curvy teenager, standing in a sparkling red dress and heels. Every mercenary in the open club drew their weapons and pointed them at her. Whispers of all kinds flooded the briefly silent building.

"Is that really her?"

"Isn't she a criminal?"

"Oh my god she's really here!"

"Wow she's young."

"You know with balls like yours, you really don't belong in that dress." The general took his gun from the civilian's head and shoved him back to where he dragged him from. "I'm not letting you take a single soul because of me. If you want me then you're definitely gonna have to take me with a fight." Kim said, as she ripped off her purple arm sleeves that matched her eye shadow.

"Oh I wasn't planning to. Mercs! Take her! And find me the other one... who's name escapes me at the moment." The general yelled, then lowered his voice as he attempted to think of Ron's full name.

"Oh come on! It's not that hard—why does nobody know who I am!" Ron then shouted, as he ran out from behind the curtain to join Kim's side. As he ran out and complained, every person—civilian or mercenary—looked around at each other with confusion of who the boy was.

"Whatever your name is, if I don't see you and your little girlfriend drop to your knees in five seconds, I'm going to—

CRASSHHHHHH

The glass ceiling skylights shattered as men propelled down on ropes. All the civilians screamed and ducked to avoid the glass shards, while the mercenary team put their hands in front of their faces to shield themselves.

"Drop the weapons assholes!" One of the new armed men yelled. As Kim and Ron recovered the the surprising infiltration, they took a good look at the new squad of warriors. But something about them was too familiar, and they knew it all too well. Their uniforms had light armor and padding, with a black and soft blue color scheme. And on their shoulders, was a logo that had an enlarged "GJ" in a hexagon shape.

"I said drop the guns! NOW!" The same Global Justice agent yelled as each agent in his squad aimed their rifles at every mercenary in the club. As their Mexican standoff was happening, a loud stomp began to echo through the club. To everyone's attention, a thin woman with an eye patch walked through the front entrance.

"Listen to the colonel, scumbag. We don't take terrorism lightly." The same woman spoke, as she walked in wearing a lighter version of her agents' armor. "Oh that's funny. Isn't that funny?" The merc general said sarcastically as he looked around at his own men. "Global Justice was willing to pay a handsome amount of money for these two, and now that we finally have them you just decide to call it off and point guns at us?" The foreign mercenary general pretended like he didn't know what was going on, as his men laughed.

Dr. Director locked eyes with Kim Possible, with the same frown as her. "We draw the line at holding civilians hostage. That's terrorism on a high level—a level where we don't ask questions first." Dr. Director said sternly. "You can't run forever, Kimberly. It's time you finally come in nice and easy, while you still can." She then spoke to the teenager.

The foreign mercenary looked back between the Global Justice director and the teenagers, then sighed in annoyance.

"Kill them all." He then briefly said. The very second he closed his mouth, bulletfire began to fill the multicolored club. Screams echoed through the club as the civilians began to run outside. Ron tackled Kim behind the counter to evade the mass bulletstorm.

"How did they find us?!" Kim yelled over the loud screams. "Who cares! They're distracted, we need to blend in!" Ron yelled back. He barely peaked over the countertop to look for an exit, but a flying bullet hit the edge of the counter and sent wooden shards and splinters flying everywhere. He quickly dropped back down to the spot where he laid.

"Did you see anything?" Kim yelled. "The side entrance looked clear. But can we make it?" Ron shouted back, trying to peak back around the corner. But as he started to looked around, he saw someone signaling him from the corner of his eye. To his shock, it was Gemini. He was taking cover around the side of curtain doorway, and waving for them to come his way. Ron quickly tapped Kim repeatedly until he got her attention. She turned to look at him, and saw Gemini as well.

"Oh he can't be serious." Kim said with a bothered tone. "Deadly serious. Now get your asses over here!" Gemini read her lips, and finally yelled at them. The two exchanged looks one last time, before finally standing up and sprinting toward the private lounge entrance.

But as they were running, they caught the eye of a certain someone. Dr. Director had her head down behind cover, as she watched the two teenagers run towards the lounge. And standing The the doorway, was Gemini. Her brother. Her eye shot open in shock to even see him here. Along with helping his mortal enemies escape the reigning bulletfire. "Agents! Possible is escaping! Half of you—on me, NOW!" The woman yelled, determined the catch the supposed criminals.

Once Ron and Kim entered the lounge, they ran as far inside as they could to avoid being shot. "Gemini, why did you—

Kim was cut off, as the large villainous man kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into Ron. "You bring my sister here! This was a setup wasn't it!" He then yelled, as he balled his metal hand into a fist. "What—No you ego maniac!" Kin defended herself, as she recovered from the blow.

"You get the hell out of my club! And the next time I see your face, you won't even have time to run! I will kill the both of you!" He shoved the two angrily, then turned to look at the secret exit. "Get out of my sight." He said as angrily as possible, no pun intended, as he kicked down the door with full fledged fury.

As the two walked out of the club, Kim turned around last second. "I will still honor our deal, Sheldon. But if you ever threaten me like that again, you will regret it." Kim said sternly, as she aggressively poked him in the chest. "Then may the best criminal win." He smirked evilly, knowing calling Kim a criminal would get under her skin.

"Yes go, KP." Ron said with his noted serious face, and calmly grabbed her wrist. The two then finally fled the club, hoping to escape Global Justice's grasp once again.


	16. The Dead Run

Ron and Kim took a dead sprint back to Kim's tricked out car. Finally back in their usual mission attire, they were able to move around more freely. Kim, in particular. Running in heels and a half cut dress wasn't exactly easy to escape in.

"Well, you did say we needed to spice up date night!" Ron retorted, as the two ran for the car as quickly as they could. Kim gave him a slight glare before looking back to see if they were being followed. And sure enough, they were. "Stop right now, Kimberly! Don't make us do something we'll regret!" Dr. Director yelled, as her and a few other agents pursued behind. They were about a block apart and gaining more feet.

"KP, I t-think they're gonna shoot us!" Ron squeamishly yelled. "Not on my watch." Kim said confidently. She reached behind to grab her grapple gun from her belt, and grabbed Ron with the other hand. She then aimed the gun, and fired the hook at the top of a local store building. As soon as she felt the three-pronged hook latch on to something, she tugged it to make sure it was stable.

"Hold tight."

"Okay, for wha— WHAAAAAAA

Ron was cut off, as the grapple-gun then pulled them up with a hard tug. When it yanked on Kim's arm, she felt it pull on the fresh bullet wound she had gotten the night before. She yelled in pain as she felt like it was being torn open.

As soon as they got close enough to the roof ledge, Kim thwipped the hook back into the gun, and flipped over the ledge. She and Ron landed with a hard roll. "GAH!" Kim yelled in pain again, feeling the same agonizing pain in her wound. Ron watched her reach around and grab the reopened gash and clench it.

"KP! Are you alright?" Ron quickly rolled over to help her up. When he easily pulled on her other arm, he saw a dark red spot on her lower abdomen.

"Crap. We need to get you out of here now." He said with shock, trying to get her back to her feet. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Kim replied with independence and easily took Ron's arm off her as she stood up. Finally regaining her balance, Kim walked back to the ledge, and looked down. Right as soon as she did, she jumped back into Ron as something fast hit the edge of the roof. The ledge had a small round indention left in it.

When she and Ron looked down again after, they saw Betty Director and her agents looking up at her with their guns. "Are you serious right now?" Kim sassed out loud to the agents. "I warned you two, Kim. Come with us peacefully and we'll try to work something ou—

"No! You guys just shot at us, like are you freakin' serious?" Kim sassed again with the same whining tone. "Please, Kim. Do it for your parents! They're worried about you running around blindly like this!" Dr. Director tried again to persuade.

"I'm not the one who's blind." Kim states coldly, finally turning around. She and Ron were beginning to walk off, but she turned around one last time. "And if you ever use my parents as leverage against me ever again, I'll make Global Justice regret it." Kim finally said, then turned to walk out of sight with Ron.

As Kim disappeared from view, Betty Director sighed in deep regret. "Dr. Director." She then heard her earpiece go off. "Go ahead, Lieutenant." She said dryly. "The mercenaries are taken care of, ma'am." The man said over her coms. "Did you completely immobilize the enemy?" She asked. "We're beginning clean up, now." Her agent replied.

"No. All units, back to the squad trucks. We're going after Kim Possible!" She yelled enthusiastically, as she and her squad of agents ran around the other side of the building to track the teenagers.

Ron had finally helped Kim make it to their usual car. She was beginning to lose blood again, a lot of it. "We're almost there KP. Just a little bit further." Ron said calmly to her, as he held her arm over his shoulder to help her walk. They car was in their view, so they knew it was only a few more steps. As soon as the handle was in Ron's reach, he was shout to grab the handle.

"Just sit me down here." Kim said with heavy breathing as Ron easily sat her down on the blacktop, back against car. He quickly lifted her purple shirt up to look at the bloody wound. "Oh no." He said under his breath. "Oh no? What's oh no?" Kim quickly questioned right after. She noticed how hesitant he was to respond.

"Ron." She said sternly. He looked at her with worry, then looked back at the wound. "Your bandages aren't holding it anymore. You're bleeding right through them. I'm gonna have to rewrap you." Ron said, as he began to unravel her bandages. "Wait." Kim stopped him from doing so.

"Remember that new sealant wax Wade was working on?" She then asked him, feeling the cool breeze blow through her bullet hole. "Ummm..." Ron tried to think hard. As he did so, he had an instant flashback of the gadget she was talking about.

Ron was digging through their usual equipment bag to see all the new stuff Wade had made for them. That's when he spotted a small circular casing that looked like haircare product. The label read: Experimental Sealant Wax. "Hair wax! Sweet! Wade is the man!" He said out loud. He spun the top lid open, and drew his fingers through some of the wax. As soon as he put it in his hair, the wax hardened and began to tighten in his skull. He started screaming squeamishly as he felt it tug on his head.

"Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." Ron said, finally back in reality. "It's an experimental seal for situations just like this." Kim said, as she began reaching in her leg pouch. She dug around for a second, then finally grabbed the circular container. She quickly opened and spread the wax on the gaping hole in her abdomen. She hissed in pain as felt the wax start to harden and tug around the skin of her wound.

"Will you be okay?" Ron asked, kneeling down right beside her. "I don't know. But I can't worry about that now." Kim said painfully, as she attempted to stand up. She grabbed the door handle behind her to help give her leverage.

Finally back to her feet, the stubborn girl walked to the other side of the car to enter the driver's door. Ron wanted to protest her actions, but knew he wouldn't get far. Arguing with her was like trying to convince a dog not to bark at the neighbor's cat.

The two entered the car, and speed off, leaving nothing but rubber.

"What's the plan now? May I remind you, New York is clear across the country from this hillbilly state!" Ron closed his car door and whined. "Doesn't matter. We need to get there as soon as possible." She replied back, not even strapping her seatbelt on. This was the exact thing Ron was talking about back in Kansas City. She's heavily motivated, yes. But she's running herself until there's nothing left.

Ron knew if she continued at this rate, either her thoughts would be clouded and her plans will become sloppy and predictable—or she'll collapse from exhaustion.

"No." He finally said out loud, not a single hint of confidence in his voice. "What?" Kim quickly replied back in an almost hostile tone.

"I-I said no..!" Ron said, trying to build up the courage to backtalk.

"Ron. What are you talking about—

"I may have driven for hours on end last night, but it's you who needs to stop and take it easy." The boy almost had to bite his tongue to keep from going on any further.

Kim's jaw just about hit the footboard. "I am perfectly capable of carrying this out the way I have been, Ron! If you haven't noticed, our family and friends are imprisoned because of the scum who framed us for murdering your friends! We don't have time to just stop and lounge around for—LOOK OUT!"

Before Kim could finish her sentence, a large bulky armored semi-truck cut down the road right beside her. It swerved to get in front of her and missed her car by only inches. The back doors quickly opened, as the vehicle smashed its brakes. A long ramp extended from the back sighing seconds. Kim's purple vehicle kept forward as she tried to slam on her brakes, but she hadn't had the reaction time needed.

The purple car flew up the ramp, and slid harshly into the armored semi. As soon as their car came to a halt, it smashed into the front of the trailer. The semi driver presses a button on his console and retracted the ramp back in, then closed the doors.

Once the shock finally left the teens' bodies, they started looking around. The interior of the semi trailer looked almost like a portable base transport. There were men on computers, men monitoring their surroundings, high-speed motorcycles and most notably, men aiming rifles at their vehicle. All with the Global Justice logo on their sleeves.

"Step out of the car Ms. Possible!" Dr. Director's voice was heard. Through the rear view mirror on the driver's side, Kim saw her standing behind her armed agents. "Crap..." Kim sighed under her breath, and rolled her head on the headrest to look at Ron. He had the same distraught look on his face.

"Now! Or we will drag you out! Enough of your games Possible!" The woman yelled again, now clearly agitated over the girl's actions from the last few days.

"Kim.." Ron quietly said, as he and his girlfriend stared into each other's eyes. Kim looked down in anguish, then punched the now broken steering wheel. "Damn it!" She yelled. After sighing one last time, Ron saw her reach for the door. He knew she was out of options.

There was one plan, he had conjured on his own since this whole charade started. He hadn't revealed it to Kim, who would have likely found ways to poke holes in it. But now, it seemed it was finally time for it.

He did as instructed, and followed Kim's lead by exiting the vehicle. "Hands in the air!" One of the Agents yelled as they stood up from the small car. They did as they were told, and held their arms up. One agent put down his rifle, and walked up to cuff the two of them from behind and drop them to their knees. After he cuffed Ron, he began to bring Kim's wrists behind her. But as he did, he saw a trail of red liquid running from her stomach.

"Dr. Director. Come take a look at this." The agent said, as he rubbed his finger briefly through the red trail down her shirt. Betty Director quickly pushed through the crowd of agents and walked over to Kim. They made brief eye contact, Kim's stare being ten times more hateful than Betty's.

She then dropped to a squat position, to be even with Kim. She easily lifted up her shirt, and saw the sealant wax covering the wound. She could immediately tell it was a bullet wound from the size and shape of the hole. Sure it stopped the bleeding, but still had wet blood running down her stomach from before the hole was properly sealed.

"We need medical attention over here." She dryly said, as she put Kim's shirt back down. An agent in the same attire, but completely white with a Red Cross on her chest walked up to Kim and reached for her shirt. "Don't... even, touch me." She said with snark. The woman felt as if she was going to bite her hand off and back away.

"I'm sorry we had to come to this Ronald, Kimberly—

"Just Kim. Do not call me Kimberly. You aren't my mother." She said harshly, just about growling at her.

"I understand your frustration, Kim. But the law is the law. You were going to get caught eventually."

"You idiots need to see the real threat here! There are Rogues still out there—planning something bigger than the both of us!"

"You mean bigger than the entire school you just destroyed?" Dr. Director shut Kim down immediately. Kim fell silent, as she felt nothing but fury in her body. "I want you to look me in the eye right now, and tell me you think we did it." Kim finally said sternly. Before the woman answered, she hand signaled the agents to put their guns down and return to their positions.

She squat down again, and looked Kim square in the face. "Listen, Kim. It doesn't matter what I think. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks, besides the world's leaders. If I'm being honest right now, I don't think—no—I know you both had nothing to do with Yamanouchi. But to keep my job, I have to do what I am told. I just want you to understand." Betty put her hand on Kim's shoulder, which she immediately shrugged off.

"And I want you to understand Betty. When I break free from these cuffs, I'm gonna be doing a lot more then just kicking down your Agents." She threatened harshly. "I think you'll find it quite hard to escape our cuffs, young lady." She fired back before standing up.

"I guess we'll just have to see won't we." She evilly smirked. Immediately following that remark, she quickly stood to her feet, and jumped backwards over the agent behind her and Ron. As she did so, she bright her arms under her legs and back to the front. She made a ball with both of her fists, and smashed it into the side of his temple.

"Detain her!" Dr. Director yelled, as she backed up and saw her agents leap from their positions. Ron jumped out of the way from bullet fire and watched his love do what she did best. The men all aimed their guns at Kim, and began firing the non-lethal pellets. With quick thinking, Kim ripped the monitor from one of the walls, and used it as a shield. She then ran over to Ron, and covered him from fire as well.

"AH! KP WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Ron screamed over the loud rifles going off. "This monitor isn't going to last long! I have an idea! It's a stupid one, but it could work!" She yelled back, as she was beginning to see holes being torn completely through the computer monitor.

Right as she saw it being torn to shreds, she spun around in a quick circle and let go of the monitor. It flew clear across the large transport and took out some of the Agents. But as soon as she let go, she saw an agent dash at her with a stun-stick. It's tip was electrified with static shooting around all over the baton.

As he slammed down at Kim, she brought her arms up, and blocked it with the chain of her handcuffs. As soon as the chain made contact with the electrified end, it completely shattered. Her hands broke free as she stretched her arms out, and kicked the Agent in the jaw. The bullet fire stopped, as she stood in her fighter's stance. A smirk crawled its way on her face. "Yeah! You go KP!" Ron yelled from his hiding spot.

All the agents looked at her with surprise. "This is your final chance, Kim. Stand down or lethal force will be our only option." Dr. Director said sternly, finally tired of Kim's antics.

"Well, there is one other option." Kim said confidently, and put her hand on her hip.

"And that is?" The one eyed woman asked back. With the same smirk, Kim then pressed a button in her Kimmunicator watch screen, and immediately heard something charge up behind her. With only seconds to act, she quickly jumped and rolled out of the way, as her car automatically turned itself around. Dozens of men evaded the sparking car as it started running into all their technical equipment and destroying everything as it turned around.

It then charged up a large cable from the front, and shot it clear to the other side of the transport. The cable then wrapped itself around the armed agents, and strung them all together. It wouldn't hold long, but it definitely bought them some time.

Kim squatted down to start helping Ron out of his handcuffs with a small pick from her thigh pocket. "Cmon, we have to get out of her." She said.

"Wait." Ron said blankly. The girl stopped, and looked at him strangely. "Ron there's no time to be playing around right now! We—

"KP, I need you to listen to me. Okay?" The girl only stared at him in silence, clearly losing patience.

"I need to stay here. One of us—

"What—NO! Ron I'm not leaving you!" Kim immediately cut him off.

"LISTEN. One of us has to stay back. We need to find our parents, and break them free. They can't be held prisoner for something they hadn't done." Ron said sternly. Never before had she heard him talk to her like this.

"Th-then we'll find another way! We're in this together, Ron! I-I can't just leave you here!" Kim yelled back, almost beginning to scream. For the first time ever, she was starting to feel panic. "There isn't another way, Kim!" Ron stopped, as he saw the Agents start to break lose from the cable's grasp.

"You have to go, now. While you still can. Trust me, I will find our parents and break them free." Ron finally said, aware they were out of time. Kim hesitates for a moment, debating rather or not she was going to unlock his cuffs anyway. But, she slowly began to put the pick back into her pocket. The look on her face was heartbreaking for Ron. He knew she wasn't about to cry, but it was definitely the most distraught he's ever seen her.

Right as she was about to stand up and flee, she grabbed Ron's face with her cut up gloves, and pressed her lips firmly against his. Their eyes closed, as they felt the last but quick embrace they were going to have for a while.

After seconds of feeling each other's souls through nothing but lip contact, she finally broke off from him.

"Now go. And take down whoever is behind all this." He said calmly, as he watched her stand up with a quivering lip. She nodded whole getting one last look at him. But Ron noticed, she had dropped a small slip of paper in his lap before she had left. He looked at it strangle, then used his chin to spread it open. When he saw what was written in it, he gasped.

She finally spun around, and ran to one of the motorcycles they had stored on the transport. She quickly broke the chain with her forearm, and started up the engine by revving the handlebar. The back tires spun, skidding on the metal floor as she flew forward.

The back doors flew open as the bike made contact with them. The bike finally left the transport, driving away on the highway. A single tear left one of her eyes, as she began to speed off away from the armed agents, and the love of her life.


	17. Divine Force

"I want all Agents in pursuit of Kim Possible! NOW!" Betty Director yelled into her radio, as she and her fellow agents untangled themselves from the launched vehicular cord.

She cut away the last of the thick woven line with her combat knife, and quickly jumped back to her feet.

"Already on it boss. Choppers and runners are in pursuit." Agent Will Du responded. Dr. Director latched her radio back onto her vest, and saw Ron still in the corner with her one good eye. As soon as he looked up and made eye contact, she stormed over to him and got right up in his face. "Where is she going, Stoppable." She said sternly. "She was right, ya know. You guys are stupidly blind." Ron retorted with a goofy half eyed smirk.

"I am sick and tired of these games, Ronald. Every single available agent I have, is on their way to take your girlfriend down. And I don't mean in handcuffs." She put her hand right on the wall next to his head. He looked at her with fright.

"You're saying, they're going to—

"They will kill her, Ronald. She has escape custody too many times. My superiors think she is too dangerous to be kept alive. So please, I have to know where she is heading. She's young—you both are. You don't understand how the world works yet. She doesn't deserve to lose her life over something neither one of you did." Her voice so stern it could cut through Ron with ease.

"Something neither one of us did..?" Ron questioned out loud. He then thought about what she has said to them only minutes prior.

"I know you both had nothing to do with Yamanouchi."

Ron though hard about what she said. "So you really do believe us.." Ron finally said. "I never lost faith in you. Ever. With that, I also know what Kim is planning on doing. Look for the people responsible, right?" She said, but Ron only stared at her silently. "So please. Let me help you. If what you tell me makes since, I will go directly to the highest authority and tell them everything. But I can't do that, unless you help me." The one eyed woman finally stopped.

"That's all I needed to hear." Ron the smirked victoriously with a wide, silly grin. "What?" She said with confusion. "I needed to know I can trust you. And Kim trusts me. That's why..." He stopped, and brought his handcuffs under his legs to bring them to the front. He then grabbed the paper that Kim handed him, and began to unravel it. He evened out the wrinkles and handed it to Dr. Director.

I trust her.

Betty looked at the three words with a blank expression on her face. She felt grateful that such a stubborn teenager believed in her, even after all they had done the past week.

"One condition." Ron then spoke and threw the director out of her daze. She looked at him, and raised a brow. "Pleasepleaseplease get these handcuffs off me. My back really itches and haven't been able to scratch it!" The goofy boy finally whined. After a brief moment of Dr. Director's glare, she finally pulled the key out of her pocket. She unlocked the cuffs and finally set his hands free.

"Okay. Now spill. Everything."

October 19th

Noon

One hour after escape

Kim sped down the highway on the Mach bike. She knew they would be coming for her soon, so she had to make every mile count. Thoughts of Ron and her family clouded her mind, as she revved the bike up as fast as it could go.

Focus Kim. Focus. She began to think to herself. Being cool head and calm was usually her forte, but she was still a teenager. Emotions were always a struggling problem for her when it came to missions. Especially ones like this.

Ron was right. She needed a place where she could regather herself and prepare for New York. But where?

"Unlock. Voice recognition: Possible, Kimberly Ann." She said to her Kimmunicator watch. Using it hands free, she had to unlock it with her own vocals. She heard the watch unlock like a smart device, and looked down at the screen. "Nearest Team Possible safe house." She spoke dryly, as she began to finally exit the city of New Orleans.

"Location found. Charlottesville, Virginia. Beginning navigation." The screen read, as a GPS map appeared. "Figures." She complained out loud. Wade tried his best to have at least one safe house in each state. The best he could do, was only 45 states. To her disadvantage, most of the missing states were the ones between Texas and the northern end of the United States.

As Kim kept her current speed, something began to feel different. Due to her line of work she always knew when something was off. When she looked in the rear view with suspicion, she saw exactly what she had expected. A whole squad of solid black suburbans were speeding up behind her. Each vehicle had flashing blue and red lights on the front of the dashboard.

"Well that was quick." Kim said to herself, as she looked back at the road. She then grabbed on to the handlebars tightly, and popped a wheelie by speeding up.

"Ma'am, all eyes on Possible. SWAT on the scene in thirty seconds." One of the agents in the passenger seats spoke, as he slid the magazine into his rifle. The then pulled back on the hammer and cocked it.

The large crowd of vehicles began to pick up speed as the teenager did so. She began to see how quickly they were gaining up on here, and looked back at them with surprise. "They upgraded. There's no way an SUV could catch a government bike like this." Kim growled to herself in awe, as she turned back to see the road. If the pace kept up as it did, then they were likely going to catch her. And this time, kill her.

She saw a semi truck ahead with cars tied down on the trailer. The ramp to load the cars was lowered with the chain in the middle to keep it from touching the road. The girl narrowed her eyes at the trailer and give the bike everything she got. The tires screeched on the blacktop as she pulled on the handlebars to reach the bike up on the ramp. The bike yanked itself onto the ramp, as the girl began to give it more gas.

She drove up the entire trailer until she reached up top, and slammed on her brakes. She then propped her foot down and turned to look at the pursuing vehicles. With her keen eyesight she could see vaguely through their windscreens. Each agent in the passenger seats had began to lean out the window and aim their rifles directly at her.

"Oh god."

Within seconds, bullets began to pepper the sky around her. They were careful enough to fire in bursts, so no civilians or vehicles were harmed in the process. Which alone is a very difficult objective, but the agents knew they had to be as tactical as possible. Kim quickly flipped the bike back around, and continued to floor it to the roof of the semi truck.

"All units! We have a chase in progress! I repeat, we have began pursuit of Kim Possible!" One of the drivers spoke into their radio.

Kim saw an upcoming on-ramp elevating over the truck she was on. If she timed it just right, she could leap off the truck and onto the intersecting road. She felt the graze of bullets fly past her as the wind blew through her hair. Trying not to overreact, she took a deep exhale and timed her jump accordingly.

When the on-ramp bridge came up, Kim squat as low on the bike as she could so her feet could touch the roof of the truck. With all her leg power, she then thrusted herself and the motorbike up off the roof. The weight of the jump was so strong, it left a few rugged dents on the metal roof.

Both the bike and the red headed teen flew only feet into the air, and landed on the overpass with ease. The back tire left a long skid mark on the railing as it impacted but didn't effect the tire. She quickly peeled out on the sidewalk she sat on and turned the bike around.

"Yes!" She cheered, as she escaped pursuit once again. She then sped up passed the vehicle ahead of her, and started swerving in and out of lanes to gain more ground. But the further she drove, the more she noticed the traffic beginning to separate and spread further out. On a busy highway like this? There was so something up wrong. It was too fishy.

Out of curiosity, Kin began to look around and observe anything out of the ordinary. She didn't see any flashing lights when she turned to look back, so what was the problem?

When she finally got another mile down the highway, that's when she saw the blockade. Traffic was diverted off the highway and on to another route. The blockade was as predicted, a Global Justice setup. Armed men and vehicle—even a SWAT unit—were setup just waiting for her to try and cross.

"Crap!" Kim yelled, as she slammed on the brakes. She knew the men saw her, most notably by the weapons they cocked. She knew they weren't going to give her a standing chance. She escaped custody one too many times. Not to mention she assaulted nearly an entire squad of them back in Dallas. If orders weren't "shoot on sight" by this point, she wouldn't believe it.

"Open fire!" The lead agent—Will Du—yelled.

Every agent on the firing line squeezed their triggers as bullets began to light up around her. And they were precise. With quick thinking, Kim sped back up on the bike, and drove toward the armed blockade.

"What is she doing?" One yelled over the bullet storm. She was getting uncomfortably close to them every second. Will Du stopped firing, and finally realized what was about to happen. "Shit—move move MOVE!" He yelled, as he pulled the nearby agents out of the way. The others attempted to get up from their knelt position, but it was too late.

Kim then raised the front of a bike to a wheelie, then proceeded to backflip off the seat. When she stuck the landed, she watched as the still moving bike flew just a little bit further, and crashed clean through the barriers. It then rammed right into a squad car, causing a massive fiery explosion from both the bike and the armored vehicle. The blast threw Kim on her back and the agents clear across the highway.

Smoke quickly rose and started to fade in with the thick grey clouds above them. Hell, if they were luck it would rain again and help calm the fire.

Recovering from the blast, Kim shockingly stood back to her feet. Only a couple cuts from glass and shrapnel covered her cheeks, one directly under her left eye. A small red streak running down her jaw.

"Kim Possible." A familiar voice echoed down the highway. She turned back to the now destroyed blockade, and saw Will Du standing there with his sidearm weapon pointed right at her. More agents began to rise to their feet and follow his lead.

"If you continue any further, you will die on this bridge today." He said—dryly as usual. He and his men slowly began to inch towards her, now beginning to crowd around her distantly.

"Will, listen to me. I am not the enemy here. This Grandmaster is responsible for everything! The killings, the setup, the Rogues—everything! I know we have a rocky past, I get that. But we both want this world a safer place. And that won't happen... unless I can catch this guy." Kim said, putting her hands up in front of her and tried to speak to the old rival.

"I'm sorry, Possible. I truly am. But I have my orders. Hell—I'm disobeying them right now just by talking to you and not putting a bullet clean through your skull."

"Will, please! You have to—

"NO! I have to do my job! Enough of these cat and mouse games. If you don't drop to your knees right now, we will kill you!" He finally shouted, growing irritated with the girl. She just looked at him with disbelief. Sure they almost despised each other, but she knew there was good in him. She just had to find it.

When they were finally in reach of her, she dropped to one knee. She had already planned how she was going to get out of this one. Just the same as she did in Dallas, and in the transport. As soon as the handcuffs were going on, it was time for action.

Before she has time to think of even the slightest action, Will Du had whipped out a electro-stick. He then quickly shoved it against her waist and pressed the button.

"AAAUUGGHHHH!" She screamed in pain, as she dropped to the ground completely. Her teeth clenched tightly as she felt all her muscles lock up. "I know how you think, Possible. You won't be escaping us like you did the last time." He smirked as he pulled the stick away from her, leaving her lay on the ground helplessly.

When she tried to get raise herself back to her knees, Will hit her again with the stick. She once again screamed in agony while the electricity coursed through her limbs. When he pulled back off, he turned to look at his agents.

"Go bring the SWAT truck and prisoner transport. Everyone else, seal off the other side of the highway! We need to leave the scene and report back to Dr. Director promptly!" Will ordered followed by nods all around, leaving just him and Kimberly.

"You'll be lucky if you make it past the prison gates." He said with disgust. He then watched again, as she tried to crawl back to her hands and knees. "Did I say get up?" He said sarcastically, and kicked her back down to the ground. Anger flustered her entire body, but she had no strength to act upon.

"I can't wait to see what they do to Stoppable in prison. Who knows? Maybe he'll leave you for a man when this is all over." He smirked again.

But little did he know, that was the knife that cut the cord.

Out of nothing but sheer rage, Kim grabbed him by the ankle, and slammed him down to the ground. This caught the other agents' attention, as they haulted their orders and ran back to assist their young commander.

As soon as he hit the ground, Kim stood back to her feet. For this brief moment, she felt nothing but anger. Never before had she had this feeling, and god did it feel good. In her mind there was no parents, no Ron, no justice.

Only rage.

As the men began to surround her position, she finally went off. The first agent attempted to blow a bullet clean through her head, but Kim grabbed his hand and hit it upwards. When the gun flew from his grasp, Kim caught it in the air and whipped it clean across his face mask and shattered it. While still clenched on to his arm, she spun it around and pin him to the ground. Not even thinking, she then snapped his arm like a twig. The agent screamed in nothing but bloody agony as he laid on the ground in a ball.

"TAKE HER DOWN!" Will yelled, as he wiped the blood from his lip.

The next agent ran up to Kim and tried to hit her in the back of the head with the stock of his rifle, but she was well aware of her surroundings. She ducked underneath his jab with the gun, and pivoted in front of him. She spun around and elbowed him clean in the visor and broke the glass. It stabbed right through his eyes as he dropped to his knees while screaming. She then sidekicks him in the side of the head to take him completely down.

Bullets flew clear across the bridge, only to be avoided by the raging redhead. The next agent she attacked, she grabbed him by the helmet, and bashed his face into her knee. She then stomped his face again into the ground. But as she did so, she felt a hard object smack her across the back of the head. She yelled in pain, feeling the wound she already had on her skull reopen.

Immediately shaking it off, she turned around and grabbed the agent's gun and kicked it upward. In the brief moment she had before he brought his gun back down, she grabbed his ankle and yanked him off the ground. With her left foot she then stomped directly on his crotch as his back made contact with the ground. Kim knew that stomp had to do some kind of permanent damage to his genitals, but she didn't care.

The next two agents ran at her while firing their guns. She leapt above them and landed on the scopes of their rifles. She then kicked both of them down to the ground by the chest. As soon as the impacted, Kim smashed their heads together.

The remaining two agents left, looked at each other then dropped their weapons. One pulled out a combat knife, and the other a stun-stick like the one used on her previously. They nodded then charged at her. Kim only smirked, ready for more blood.

When the first swing his knife at her throat, Kim spun underneath it, and kicked him in the side of the knee. The agent yelled in agony as his leg was broken right at the knee. While he was suffering, Kim grabbed the other agent's stun-stick hand to keep him from hitting her with it. He could tell he was putting more strength on it than she could handle. He smirked as he saw her begin to struggle.

with his free hand, he then bawled it into a fist and plowed it into Kim's stomach. He saw the immediate pain on her face as the fist made contact with her air. He then hit her several more times, watching as she began to drop to her knees.

Refusing to go down so weakly, she grabbed his fist coming back to her stomach, and started clenching her grip. As her grasp began to grow tighter, the agent started to show sign of weakness.

Kim finally knocked the stun-stick from his hand, and broke his other wrist. He yelled in pain, as Kim finally silenced him with grab of the head. She mashed his head into the bridge railing, then let him slide down with a streak of blood.

She finally stopped the mayhem, to take a breather. She leaned over on the railing and breathed heavily. When she turned to look at Will on the ground, he was gone. Quickly aware she was still in jeopardy, she stood back in her fighting stance.

"Possible!" She heard his voice yell. She turned towards the pile of downed agents, and saw Will standing there with a limp. A rifle was in his hand but it was lowered to his side. She watched, as he threw his rifle down to the ground. It looked suspicious. She knew he was just itching to kill her after what she has just done.

She then saw as he rolled his sleeves up, and brought his fists in front of his face.

"I'm taking you down the old fashioned way." He said, as he stood ready for anything. The girl just rolled her eyes, and walked forward. When she stood right before him, there was a brief moment of stillness before the two finally charged at one another. The great exchange of fists had began. She knew he was more skilled than the other agents, and it's exactly what she wanted.

He landed a couple good blows, before finally uppercut kicking her in the jaw. Quickly recovering, she then placed her thing in between her fingers and punched him in the shoulder. "Was that a love tap?" He smirked as he blocked another attack from her. "I don't think you'll be moving that arm for a while." She smirked back. He looked at her strangely, then attempted to punch her with the arm. Strangely enough, it wouldn't budge. Not even reach forward. It was completely dead.

While he was distracted, Kim then grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him against the railing. When he tried to reach back and grab Kim, she smacked his hand away and dashed backwards. But what she didn't notice, is it was a ploy. He was really reaching for his sidearm. He quickly turned back around, and drew the weapon on her. She was going to attack, but stopped in confusion.

"Cheater!" She yelled, referring to the Glock he carried. "Cheat—you paralyzed my arm! You cheated first!" He complained back, now aiming down the sights.

"Well if that's how we're gonna play it.." Kim then said to herself. She waited for him to pull the trigger, then ducked as soon as she heard the fire. She then spun around, and reached for her grapplegun in one fluid motion. As soon as she was front facing again, she aimed down the grapplegun and fired right at him.

It blew clean through his right shoulder and extended the hooks out his back. She heard his yell in pain, as she then yanked on the cord. He flew right at it, as she gave him one last hard knocking punch. He dropped to the ground with now bloody teeth.

She leaned over, and forcefully yanked that hook from his shoulder, then placed the grapplegun back on her belt. When he looked up at her painfully, she took a second to stare at him. One of his eyes was swollen shut, with blood just smeared all over his face.

"A-are you happy... are you f-finally happy.." He said quietly. She didn't answer. "Look around you.. look a-at all this violence." He spoke again, as Kim turned to look at all the agents. But as she did, she slowly came to realization. Her jaw started to drop as she saw all the bloodied and broken people. "Oh my.. god.." She said quietly as she dropped to her knees.

"You'll be l-lucky to get life in prison at this rate.." she heard him say weakly. The horror put her in to a state of shock.

"But... but I—

The anger started to build back up in the girl. The last thing he said is what blew her gasket. She quickly turned around, and spun in the air. She landed right on his chest, and began aggressively punching him in the face. Multiple times. Each punch harder than the last, with blood from his entire face just covering her fists.

She finally gained the will to stop, and looked at her fists. Her gloves were tattered and covered in crimson. Some of it had to be her own, because her knuckles alone were bright red from all the hitting. And they were sore, like she had been hitting brick.

When she looked back down at his face, she froze. It was completely red and distorted. His left eye was swollen purple, with his jaw hanging open. Bruising and cuts covered his entire face.

The look on her face was devastating. What had she done?

She rolled off of him, and landed back on her knees. Still looking down at her fists with terror, she started to see little drops hit her hands. Looking into the sky, she saw the clouds grow darker. And the rain began to fall around her.

She gave one last look at the mayhem she caused, and dropped her hands to her waists. She felt the need to cry, but couldn't. She just tightened her eyes, and slammed her fists on the asphalt.

"Rrrrrrr... RRRRAAAUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!" She finally looked up into the sky, and screamed to the top of her lungs.


	18. Shadow of the Grandmaster

October 19th

2:56 P.M

Global Justice HQ, Washington D.C.

"Okay let me try to explain that in words I can understand." Dr. Director sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Ron has been explaining the entire ploy to her, about the "Grandmaster", the Rogues, Yamanouchi and everything else. But with it being Ron, he got to excited and added his own person touch to the story.

"So, this Grandmaster has quarrel with you two, so he killed all those people in Yamanouchi to frame you and Kimberly. So to clear your names, you two have been all over the country hunting for answers. And now Kim is heading to Staten Island where his supposed headquarters is." The woman rephrased what he had said. He stared at her blankly, while she only looked at him with her dry expression.

"Yeah, that's about it." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Hmm... I think I have a way to get more answers." She then rubbed her chin in thought. "More answers? We don't need anymore answers, we need to go help KP! Call up some of your agents and we can follow her!" Ron stood up from the table he sat on. They were in a monitoring room, sitting on a holomapping table.

"It's not that easy, Ronald. For the remainder of this operation, I no longer have any say over what to do, or what to command my agents to do." She sighed, and slammed her fist on same table Ron sat up from. "What? Aren't you the main commander lady?!" Ron began to panic.

"Yes, but even I have superiors. They have cut off my chain of command until you two are either caught or killed. But until then, I have no say in anything. So you and I are on our own with this one." She then folded her arms across her chest. "Well... what did you mean by more answers?" Ron questioned the woman, hoping to find some kind of solution to their current problem.

"You told me the headquarters is one of Drakken's old lairs, right?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Well... we do have Drakken and Shego detained on this base."

"Wait what."

Dr. Director nodded towards the door, and began to exit the room with Ron close behind. They walked down a series of intersecting hallways, with windows that revealing what each room was doing. "We caught the two as they attempted to flee back to their lair from Dallas. They were stopped at a convenience store with a shopping cart full of Coco Moo." Dr. Director explained. Ron was paying hardly any attention, as he looked into each room with amusement.

The last hallway they turned down, had big bold letters above the doorway reading

"CELL BLOCK 1-D"

Even Ron knew where they were headed, and it caused a lump in his throat.

Betty Director scanned her ID Card on the sensor above the door handle, and led Ron instead. As soon as they stepped inside the cell block Ron felt immediate unease. Each cell he walked by, had more than just mere criminals. They were the worst of the worst. Instead of bars, each prison cell had thick glass and a large door to the side. A sign above each door revealed who was being held.

Ron walked past a cell sign that said,

"092963 Possible, Kimberly Ann". He just about froze as he followed behind the speaking woman. It was one of the few cells in the block that was empty.

"Are you listening, Ronald?" The voice finally knocked him from his daze, as he quickly ran to catch back up with the woman. But he didn't have to walk far, because she stopped in front of one of the cells. Ron couldn't see who was inside it, but he didn't like that glare in her eye. Whoever she was staring at, she really didn't like.

He saw hints of burn and singe marks on the glass with some small hints of cracks. As he finally stood next to Dr. Director, he gasped at what he saw.

Dr. Drakken and Shego.

"What the—buffoon!" Drakken looked up from the seat he sat in as he saw Ron. "Ah man, these two?" Ron sighed in an annoying complaint. "You knew I was taking you to them. I even told you." Dr. Director sighed. Ron completely blew it off and continued to stare at the two.

"Wait, why are you with her? Shouldn't you be in one of these things?" Shego questioned, who was sitting on the only bed in the prison cell. It was clear Shego didn't have to fight Drakken hard for the bed, because of how comfortable she was in it.

"We need some information from you two." Dr. Director ignored all the confusion and confronted Shego. "I can tell you right now, whatever that snitch Killigan told you, I didn't even touch the Lair Timeshare while he was renting it! He's a liar!" Drakken yelled and shook his fist in the air.

Dr. Director opened her mouth to speak, but froze. She turned back to look at Ron. "Is he being serious right now?" She asked him in annoying disbelief. "I know, it's.. it's embarrassing." Ron rolled his eyes at his nemesis's comment.

"Enough, patchy. Spill." The annoyed green woman in the prison cell finally spoke out in the ridiculous situation. The one eyed woman's face dropped back to its usual dry expression and looked back at Drakken. "What exactly were you stealing. And what was it for?" She questioned the blue doctor.

"Do you really think I'd spill my guts so easily? Jeez, even the teenager knew not to ask such stupid questions." Drakken felt insulted and pouted. "Yeah, I'm with the blueberry on this one. You really need to try harder than that lady." Shego backed up her boss.

"It was Radon." Ron the spoke out of person. Every eye then looked at him with shock and curiosity. "Hey... how did you know what I was stealing?" Drakken stood up and got right in front of the glass to face Ron.

"Uh, I read the label when I was chasing you in Dallas, duh." Ron smirked victoriously as he also walked up to the opposite side of the glass from Drakken.

"Radon? That's highly radioactive, Mr. Lipsky. And highly illegal. If you don't want my superiors locking you away forever, I suggest you answer every question I have honestly for the next five minutes." Dr. Director said sternly.

"My name is no longer Lipsky! Why does no one respect that?" Drakken whined to Shego, like she was supposed to care.

"Now." Betty Director said, as she slammed the bottom of her fist on the glass.

"Sigh. Fine. I stole an entire canister of Radon for a new project I was working on. A new form of Synthodrones more powerful and more dangerous than the last!" Drakken said with excitement, as he clenched his fist with an evil smile.

"Okay didn't you drop Synthodrones like.. forever ago?" Ron asked and scratched his head. Just the thought of those nasty and gooey henchmen made his stomach roll.

"Yes buffoon, I did. But after a recent break in in my lab, I learned something human henchman never could teach me. Perspective. You see I came to realize you can't put your trust into anybody anymore. That's what made me so successful so long ago. So I decided it was time to rebuild my synthodrones, but reimagined." Drakken began to ramble on.

"Yeah, yeah that's very interesting. Okay what does all this have to do with helping Kim?" Ron finally blurt out.

"Hold on, Ronald. I knew about the lab break in, Drakken. Now tell me, what do you know about a criminal lord going by the name of Grandmaster?"

"Grandmaster? That tightwad bought out my abandoned lab on Staten Island! He wouldn't settle for a decent price, so he basically gave me whatever price he wanted and just took the lab. There was something oddly familiar about him, though." He pouted again and folded his arms across his chest like a child.

"So you've actually met him?" Dr. Director asked with interest. "Of course I have! He came to my current hidden lair outside of the country. That's where he paid me the money he owed me. I wouldn't sell my old lair to just anybody on the internet. I had to see who was getting their hands on it. The best part was, he wanted Kim Possible gone. I thought I held a grudge, but damn did this guy hate her."

"What do you remember about him?" Ron quickly questioned.

"Well, he was kind of a tall fellow—and very broad. He had brown eyes with a sort of red tint to them. Maybe he was a crackhead— I don't know. And he spoke to me comfortably, like we had met before." He grabbed his chin, and tried to remember everything about the man.

"Anything else?"

"Oh—yeah! One last thing. Before he left, he was telling me he had something to take care of. Ya know, before he went off trying to kill Kim Possible. So I I finally left him and went back upstairs to make some Coco Moo. But the strange thing was, I didn't see his jet leave until about fifteen minutes later." All the pieces began to come together in his head.

"Wait... you said someone trashed your lab and you couldn't figure out who. And now this Grandmaster guy sticks around just a little bit after you thought he'd left? Dude... he broke into your lab." Ron rolled his eyes as everything began to click.

"But I don't understand... what could I have possibly done to anger him in such a way? I've never even met the guy before!.. Well probably."

"Well you had to have done something, because of that creepy ass message he left you." Shego backsassed her boss.

"Message? What message?" Dr. Director quickly asked. "On one of my old Syntho chambers he carved into the glass 'Never Again'. But that's where I'm lost. If it was this Grandmaster fellow, then what was he referring to? What did I do to a criminal who showed up on the underworld radar only months ago?" Drakken asked out loud.

Something about this was off to Ron. Not being very bright, he wasn't very good at context clues. Or detective clues, for that matter. But even he knew this all had to piece together. So he tried placing everything together in his head as the other three conversed.

"I thought I held a grudge against her, but damn he hates her."

"He has brown eyes with sort of a red tint to them."

"And he spoke comfortably to me, like we had met before."

"All I know is.. he hates you more than anybody." -Camille

"There was something oddly familiar about him though."

"Never Again carved into the glass."

Ron the gasped loudly, catching the attention of everyone. "What is it? What's wrong?" Dr. Director then asked with concern. "We need to get to Kim. Now!" Ron said sternly, which took everyone by surprise.

"Why?"

"I know who the Grandmaster is."

Charlottesville, Virginia

"You have arrived at your destination." The Kimmunicator watch said on the screen. Kim looked down at the watch, then back up at the windshield. "Really?" She said with sass. Looking through the windshield, she was staring at the supposed safehouse. But all it was, was a yucky and broken down warehouse.

"Cmon, Wade." She rolled her eyes, and opened the car door. She exited the stolen SWAT car from the highway roadblock and calmly walked up to the building. She stopped right in front of the large door, and put her hands on her hips. Just by looking at the wooden and stone, she could tell the wear and tear barely kept the building stable. It was a miracle it stood this long.

Out of curiosity, Kim kicked one of the stone pillars with only minimal force, and watched as it instantly came tumbling down. Small planks of wood and crumbles of stone fell right next to her in one thick pile. Looking at it, she just frowned in annoyance.

She finally built up the courage to open the front door. But when she pulled the door open, it fell clean off its hinges and almost took her to the ground with it. "Oh come on!" Kim yelled, and threw the door down. Trying to brush off how unstable the place was she just wondered around, thinking why in the world Wade had decided to make this an official Team Possible Safehouse.

But as she started to look around the old abandoned warehouse, she heard her Kimmunicator watch beeping. It wasn't the same tone as when she's being called, but it was like an alarm of sorts. When she pulled the watch up to see what the problem was, she saw the small grey button start blinking red. It was blinking in sync with the strange sound it was making.

"That's new." She said with a raised brow. As she kept walking forward, she began to notice the pace of the beeping was speeding up. As was the blinking. She stopped, then took a few steps back. She wanted to test something.

As she did, the beeping slowed down. She then took a few steps forward again. And as expect, the beeping continued to accelerate. She smirked in curiosity, as she began walked forward again and followed the pace of the blinking.

She started towards the large stock of crates and looked up. The stacks upon stacks had to have stood nearly thirty feet. As she continued, she went down one of the isles of the crates. The beeping was so fast at this point it started to sound like the fire of a rifle.

She finally stopped, when she was standing in front of one of the crates. But something was off about this one. It was clear it was supposed to mock the wood design of the other crates, but she knew from keen eye it wasn't made of wood. The beeping stopped, so she knew for a fact this was where she was being led to.

Looking around the odd foreign crate, she drug her fingers down it to get a feeling it it. Which wasn't hard, despite the fact her gloves were torn to shreds.

Just by the texture of it, she could easily feel it wasn't real wood as she suspected. It was in fact, steel. But it had shavings and small clippings to resemble wood to the naked eye. Kin grabbed the side of the crate where the supposed nails would have been, and she felt around for some kind of handle. Her fingertips came across a small indention, clearly there to be pulled on.

She pulled on the handle, and saw as the front of the crate swung open like a door.

"Bingo." She smirked, and looked inside. The light rings that wrapped around the sides of the interior revealed a small series of stair steps. Non-hesitant, she walked inside and shut the door behind her. Each step she took, more lights on the sides of the steps lit up in blue and green.

Finally off the last step, she saw a large room illuminate itself with lights. When all the lights flicked on, Kim gasped in awe.

Equipment, gear, gadgets, monitors, consoles, the entire secret room was filled with stuff you would see in a James Bond film.

"Booyah." Kim said with a gleeful grin, and just stared at the equipment in awe. She began to go through each piece of gear, and examined each object she had never used before. Most were just repeats of some of the gadgets she has used before. After seeing all of the gear, her adrenaline began to build. She was ready to take down the Grandmaster for good.

She grabbed one of the cargo bags, and just began to throw a little bit of everything in it. Most notably, an army green vest, two pairs of prototype Kimmunicator gauntlets, and some armored leg guards. Just by looking at them, she could tell the were designed to enhance agility.

She zipped up the bag, and slung it around her shoulders.

"Alright Grandmaster, you wanna play dirty?" She said out loud, still holding the leg guards and gauntlets. She then proceeded to slide both gauntlets on, and tightened the leg guards on. She instantly felt the flexibility and agility this gave her.

"Then let's play dirty."


	19. Vengeance

The three remaining Rogues sat on the sleek black jet. Each one annoyed with the other, easily awaiting the moment they can finally go their separate ways.

"Zis is taking too long. Vere could ve possibly be going?" Dementor couldn't grasp his patience any longer. "To the Grandmaster's lair. Don't ye listen? But the lad never said why." The Scotsman leaned over, right in his personal space. The door to the small room then slid open to the side, revealing the Mystic Monkey Lord.

"The cheerleader is coming. She knows everything and she's not stopping until she attempts to take down each of us." He spoke, leaning against the doorway. "Zen shouldn't ve be going to a place where she isn't going!" Dementor yelled with sarcasm.

"Ay for once I agree with tha Nazi. If the girl knows where we're headed, then why are we heading there?" Killigan questioned and stood up. Shockingly enough, they were both right. And Monkey Fist knew it. But was he going to let two mere imbeciles contradict him? Never.

"Clearly you two have never heard of a trap." Each of their earpieces began to rang. They knew who it was by the attitude and tone of sarcasm.

"Isn't she a little smart for such an open trap, Lad? After all the girl did just take down an entire horde of Global Justice suckers." Killigan replied. He hated skin as much as the others in the room, but couldn't help but grin at the fact the mayhem she caused with the Global Justice agents. "Horde of agents? What horde?" Monkey Fist then asked in interest.

"Turn on the television, Monty." The Grandmaster spoke again in their ears. Monkey Fist did as instructed, and took a couple steps to reach the wall mounted tv. The first thing they saw, were agents being carried away on stretchers into ambulances on an international news station. They all stared in awe as they saw one being treated for glass being stuck in his eye. Then another was on a stretcher, screaming with his leg bent in the wrong direction.

"Christ." Killigan said in shock.

"I-is that... from Kim Possible?" Dementor said, frozen in awe. Then, the tv shifted from live feed to a recording from a Global Justice Agent helmet cam. It revealed the first person view behind the carnage that occurred between the teenage cheerleader and the units.

The view of the agent was one of disaster. He saw nothing but mayhem and destruction. Watching with adrenaline as the red headed girl grabbed one of the agents' arms and spun it completely around. The Rogues' eyes bulged out at the sight of the man screaming in agony of his now distorted arm. The camera began to shake as it was clear the agent who owned the helmet cam was running at the girl.

It showed Kim quickly turn around in nothing but fury and began a brief exchange of close combat with the agent. Then, the camera cracked as the agents visor was punched clean into his face. His loud scream in pain made the Rogues jump. Blood flew all over the glass lens and covered it in dark crimson. The last thing the camera saw was his helmet being bashed into the girl's knee before it finally faded into black.

From there, Grandmaster manually turned off the television.

"My word.." Duff Killigan said in awe. "That's right. The mere teenager you have tried to end for years has finally hit her breaking point. And far beyond anything I have imagined." He replied back.

"Yes, yes it's all very shocking," Monkey Fist rolled his eyes, "but why is this such a big accomplishment? She's been in the vigilantism life for years now. She was bound to break at some point. It's just astonishing it was against someone who's on her side."

"You're missing the big picture, Monkey Fist. The girl loved so dearly by the entire world, is now not only declared a definite terrorist, but is finally number one on the Most Wanted List. We may have broken her faith in the world..." He stopped. And to everyone's surprise, the same door slid back open again. Monkey Fist turned around, and saw the Grandmaster himself.

"But the world has broken her spirit." He finished with a wide grin on his face. But everyone ignored his last comment. They just looked at his face for the first time in shock.

"You're a bit... younger, than I anticipated." Money Fist stared at him with interest. "We're all full of surprises, Monty. Come. We're about to land." He hand swayed to the passengers to follow him to the middle of the jet. The did as instructed, and joined him. As they walked passed one of the windows, Monkey Fist noticed they happened to be approaching a familiar place.

A small land island, occupied by nothing other than a gray and dark teal structure. That's when he realized, it was one of Drakken's old Lairs.

As the Grandmaster began to speak to his guests, Monkey Fist just toned it out. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, examining the Grandmaster. Something about him just rubbed Monty the wrong way. And he intended on finding out why.

Kim stood at the front of the massive door of Grandmaster's new lair. She had many memories of this place, considering it was one of Drakken's very first secret lairs. It was hard to imagine it had stood for so long. Definitely excluding the several instances where explosions had occurred here and there.

She was ready to knock the door down, but just stared at the entire structure with a faint grin. It was a nice feeling remembering all she had done here. Sure they memories of getting beat around or almost killed. But in current times, she wanted nothing more than to go back to times like that.

Finally shaking out of her daze, she brought her new enhanced Kimmunicator gauntlet up to her chin. "Activate." She said blankly, not even looking down at the small screen. It replied back with, "ACTIVE: LEG ENHANCEMENTS NOW AVAILABLE." It said in bold white letters. When she looked down, she instantly saw the indentions of the new shin and calf pieces begin to glow a bright blue, just like her battle-suit.

She felt the armor lock itself onto her leg, and inflate the gel layer on the inside. She loved the new feeling. She felt so light, so spry. So agile. She could hear the hydraulics of the leg pieces charge up and give her the brand new strength. She felt ready. Finally.

She brought one leg up, and immediately side-kicked her new armored foot into the door. The monstrous thirteen foot door came crashing down with a hard thud. When it impacted it made a loud echo inside the lair with a fresh dent in it.

"Wow." She said in brief awe. She took a quick glance behind her for assurance she wasn't being followed, then entered the lair.

Walking blindly in her arch foe's old lair was unnerving for the teen. She was almost certain there was a trap just waiting for her. But the thing was, she wouldn't know what to expect. When Drakken planted a trap, it was predictable and sloppy. She could even sense it a mile away. But this new take on the old lair... it made her uneasy. It felt cold, and harmful.

The atmosphere alone gave her the chills, yet it all looked the same. It was the mere presence of the ghost she was chasing. The criminal who claimed to hate her more than anybody on the planet. The scum who murdered an entire school just to break her spirit. The supposed Grandmaster.

The deeper she got into the lair, the harder she clenched her fists. Just the thought of his throat in her tight grasp ran adrenaline through her entire body. She then shook her head vigorously, to knock her out of the daze.

"No.. no c'mon Kim, you're better than that. You never think like that." She said to herself. This wasn't her. Itching to beat someone so aggressively had never once crossed her mind. Not even with Shego. But this was a whole new level. It was too satisfying of a feeling.

As she walked further into the lair, she was so far in she could no longer see the light from the outside door she had kicked in. The lights on in the structure were faint, playing second to the blue illuminating from her gauntlets and shin armor.

But as soon as she spotted a large staircase, all the lights flicked on with a loud swoosh.

Temporarily blinded, the girl placed the gauntlet in front of her squinted eyes.

"Well look who decided to visit." She heard an unrecognizable voice. She hadn't heard any bulletfire or died yet, so she knew he wanted to be heard. That he wanted her to engage in his talk. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she lowered her arm and looked ahead. At the end of the staircase, was a large doorway. It was clear the hallway it lead too was pitch dark, as she saw the silhouette of a tall and bulky figure standing with his arms behind his back.

She didn't answer him, she just stared at him. Her fire rising the longer they locked eyes.

She could feel the blood loss in her hands as her fists gripped tighter with each second that passed.

"Last I remembered, you were a lot more talkative." The sarcastic voice laughed.

Once again, she didn't answer. She just continued to stare with the fire in her eyes.

"I know that look. Well... are you gonna do it? Are you actually gonna kill me? Like you did all those people in Yamanouchi?" He grinned in attempt to get under her skin. She could vaguely see the outline of his smile and the small goatee he sported. Yet, she still didn't recognize him.

"I will do what I've always done... take you in by the book. But if it's a bloody beatdown... I'm way past contemplating that." She gritted her teeth as hard as she could.

"Tell me Kim.. how long do you think you'll last? Before you finally cross that line you're so desperately trying to avoid?"

"What is your obsession with me! Why haven't you just killed me like any other villain would have!" Kim finally yelled. Her annoyance peaked.

"Oh look at you.. the greatest hero our world has had in the last century... the great Kim Possible, yet you still don't see what's right in front of you." He laughed again. "I didn't need to kill you to finally set myself free. Oh no. The only thing better than killing a hero—

"Is watching her become the criminal.." Kim finished the sentence, trying her hardest not to look bothered by his words. "I-it doesn't matter... I'm taking you in! Regardless of any hatred I have for you! I won't give you the satisfaction of ruining who I am!" Kim cooled her thoughts and focused on him.

"I believe that little scuffle with Global Justice has already proven me right." His face held a permanent smirk.

Kim was about to speak, but she knew if she did she was going to go into a fit of rage. She didn't want this lowlife bastard to see her so flustered. She took a calming breath, then looked back up at him.

"Who are you." She finally said. "What in the hell did I do to you that made you hate me so much." She followed, as she grabbed her wrist. She had a feeling a fight was soon to break out, so she reactivated her gauntlets and leg armor slyly without him noticing.

A brief moment of silence filled the space between the two, before she noticed her finally began to step forward. She saw more and more of him as he stepped out of the dark hallway, showcasing his sleek red armor battle suit and black vest. The anticipation was starting to build as Kim was finally ready to see who was responsible for everything.

The time came when he finally revealed himself, as he stepped into the well lit room she was in. His face shown to be one of age, possibly in his late 20's or early 30's. Part of his left eyebrow was sliced down the middle where a scar had been. Long brown bangs covered his forehead with a chin goatee to match.

Kim gasped loudly, as she finally saw his brown eyes. "No..." She said in disbelief as she took a step back. "It can't be... y-you're dead..." Fear began to flood her entire body.

"Go ahead Kimmie... say it. Say my name." He smirked brightly as he made his way down the stairs. Each step he took toward her, she took one backwards.

"Say it." He said in a darker tone, as he finally reached the ground floor. Her lip quivered with terror, seeing the last person she would have ever guessed. And he was staining right in front of her.

"Eric."


	20. On the Edge

"Okay sooo... why did we have to take these two?" Ron asked as he, Dr. Director, Shego and Dr. Drakken all squeezed into the cockpit of the GJ signed shuttle. "Because. My lair, my rules. Besides Buffoon, who else was going to get you passed all my defenses?" The mad blue doctor leaned in Ron's personal space and spoke to him, plainly to annoy him.

"Dude, personal space." Ron said blankly, and pushed him back to Shego. "Enough, you two. Dr. Drakken, what are we expecting from your defenses?" Dr. Director asked as she piloted the jet.

"Hmm.. well Possible destroyed my anti-air cannons during our final encounter here. But I still have a tractor beam ahead of us, assuming it still works after so long. Your best bet would be to fly in low and land by the door, not the landing pad." Drakken explained. But little did they know, he actually didn't remember most of his traps he had set.

"Did you say tractor beam? Like... in Star Trek?" Ron questioned out of nothing but pure amazement.

"Precisely!" Drakken exclaimed back at the fact that someone finally related.

"From the video game Star Trek: Legacy!" They then both said with excitement at the same time, followed by a gleeful gasp.

"Okay, let's land before the nerds have an orgasmic melt down." Shego rolled her eyes in annoyance as she began to run the temples of her head with her pointer fingers.

"Mr. Lipsky. A word before we land, please." Dr. Director said as she prepped the shuttle to land. "Ugh... no, I wasn't the one who broke the headboard on the bed in the cell! It was all Shego!" Drakken instantly ratted our the lovely devil.

Checking her nails through her gloves for some reason, Shego immediately perked her head up and looked at him. "Oh you freaking snitch!" Shego yelled at him, her fingers now igniting into her glowing green plasma. "Listen, Drakken. Your little rogue worker bee—Eric, I want you to explain to me right now how he's functional again." Dr. Director's tone got stern.

"It's just as much a surprise to me as it was to you. When that little teen preppy queen foiled my Lil' Diablo scheme, I completely scrapped Synthodrones entirely. The fact that even one of them is still running around and thinking for themselves is beyond me. All of us watched him dissolve after that nasty rodent bit into him all that time ago." Drakken said as he crossed his arms.

"That must be some grudge he holds against you, to cause him to completely trash your lab like a fuc—

"Language, Shego. But yes. I don't understand what I did to cause him to hate me? Shouldn't all his anger be fueled towards Kim Possible? After all I helped give him life!" Drakken bright his hands in front of his face and tightened them into fists.

"Alright, enough. Is this where we're landing?" Ron shushed the blue doctor and pointed out the windshield. He was pointing at the small patch of overgrown grass right in front of the door. Since the lair hadn't been in use for so long, the care of the building had been little to none, hinting by the tall grass.

But as the black jet began to touch down in the small field, Ron noticed something wrong about the entrance. The oversized front door, was completely blown in. There was no sign of conflict of struggle, but almost a break in. No, it was a break in. He was sure if it.

"Kim's already here. We have to find her before she does something stupid." Ron quickly scrabbled to the sliding door towards the middle of the jet. "May I remind you buffoon, you're the stupid one of the relationship that still baffles me." Shego said as she stood up from her seat and followed behind.

"Ron." Betty Director said as she turned around in her swivel seat. "You said that was Kim. Look at the size of the dent in that door. As strong as she is, do you really think she could have kicked it open just like that all by herself?"

"Exactly. No one could kick down something that tough. She has to have some kind of armor on. Maybe even her Battlesuit. But that's why I'm scared. I don't know what she's going to do, but it won't be good. I'm afraid she'll—

"She's a smart girl, Ron. She'll do the right thing." Dr. Director put her hand on his shoulder, as she walked passed him and exited the jet.

"B-but how... how are you—

"Alive? It's quite complicated, really." Eric said, as he walked closer and closer to her. Each step he took, she was back step once. It wasn't just terror that flowed through her body, but also confusion and disbelief. Never before had she seen a sight like this.

"What's wrong Kimmie? You look like you've seen a ghost." He smirked, as he was finally close to cornering her against a wall. "S-stay back..!" Kim said fearfully as she became fully aware he was trying to corner her. "This can't be real! You're just a Synthodrone!" She said in disbelief, beginning to take a fighter stance.

But as soon as she touched the wall behind her, she saw Eric throw a direct punch right at her face. She quickly dodged it to the left and parried his hand away from her. She then jumped backwards to the wall, then jumped off of it with one foot. Her whole body spun as she smacked her armored leg piece clean into his jaw.

With every bit of fear she had before, it was now merged into anger of disbelief. She couldn't believe what was happening right now. She was fighting a Synthodrone that played with her heart so long ago. She didn't know if the angry fighting was over the fact he was still alive, or if its for all he had done to her. Including everything after Prom. She spent way too much money on that dress.

As she threw another fist at him, he didn't even flinch. With almost inhumane speed, he reached up and caught her fist. She stood there, stunned. Not even she could move that fast. But then his grip on her hand became tighter. She felt her knuckles start to pop and crunch as each second passed by. She loudly gasped in pain, as she dropped to one knee.

"Not quite how I imagined this, but don't worry. I'll make it last." A smug grin crawled across his face. Feeling the throbbing pain from his grasp, Kim jumped up and kicked him in the chin. He stumbled backwards and let go of her fist. Ignoring the pain in her knuckles, Kim stood back up at stared at the psycho, ready to fight.

"Whatever you did to upgrade yourself, it won't work. I'll just do—

"Upgrade?" He looked at her with confusion, then began to cackle in her face. "You still haven't figured it out yet, have you." He continued to laugh, then reached for his belt. She watched, as he pulled out a small combat knife. Thinking he was going to run at her, she instinctively changed her stance. But, he stood in the same spot.

He took off his red and grey armored glove, revealing his tan skin that matched his face. He then slid the combat knife across his forearm. Crimson red blood ran down his arm in an instant and began spilling on the floor.

Human blood.

Kim's eyes widened, as she stared with fear. Watching his human blood pour down his arm. "That's impossible... you're—

"Human. That's right. I'm no longer some pawn created by a blue imbecile."

"But.. how." Kim's voice dropped. Now that she got a good look at him, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it sooner. It was clear his face had some age to it. He looked to be in his late twenties, possibly early thirties. He also had longer hair than before, now with a goatee. And a scar going across his left eyebrow, signaling he's clearly been back longer than she'd thought.

"Did your pal Drakken ever tell you how many goons he lost in his lab? Several." He said, as he put the glove back on without even bothering to treat the fresh cut. "He killed people?" Kin questioned loudly in shock. "Not intentionally. The idiot would leave a few things active in his lab by accident and it would eventually come to kill a few of his own men. But me... I was a different story." He stopped, as he dashed back at Kim.

He threw a sidekick right at her ribs, slamming her against the stairs. With incredible speed, he ran at her and pinned her down by the throat. "One of his incompetent workers decided to get curious and play around where he wasn't supposed to. A mix of spilled chemicals, malfunctioning wiring and Syntho Slime created a compound so strong no man could survive even a single touch." He said, and picked her up by the throat as she gasped for air.

"But that one idiot... fell into that compound. Which happened to have my Syntho Slime. He became twisted and insane for days, until I was finally the outcome." He raised his voice with satisfaction, then threw her up to the second level. She huffed in pain as she landed hard on her back.

As she slowly rolled to her side, she felt the wind of Eric speed up at her and stand before her. "The enhanced agility was just a side effect." He smirked, and kicked her with his heightened strength. The kick was so deadly it threw Kim directly into the wall, smashing clean through it.

She screamed as she felt her body fly though the solid wall, and land on the tattered tile in the next room. Her head hit the floor so hard she thought she was going to pass out. Her vision was foggy when she opened her eyes, but she was still able to make a few things out. She slowly rose her head up, and looked around for Eric.

But, that's when she saw what kind of room she was in. There were weapons, gadgets and black and blue lab jackets peppering the room. It was clearly one of Drakken's supply rooms, but Eric just hadn't cleared it out yet. Curious, the girl finally attempted to stand up.

"Yeah.. I'm gonna feel that tomorrow.." She groaned to herself and rubbed her hand along her waist. She started looking around, and saw a big blue handheld cannon-like weapon. "Don't think you can hide in there, Kimmie." She heard Eric's voice, followed but a supersonic sound. He dashed inside the room she stood in, and saw her standing there with the weapon in her hand.

"Please let this work." She prayed to herself, and pulled the trigger. The large barrel of the weapon spun quickly for a handful of seconds, then fired a large yellow beam right at Eric. It blew him straight through the wall, likely going through more than one. She threw the gun down, and kicked the door down with her bionic leg pieces.

She ran out, and turned down the hallway to follow where he went. But as soon as she started down the hallway she was met with a flying kick to the sternum. She along with Eric broke over the railing, and started to fall back to the first floor. But right before Kim could hit the ground, she grabbed his ankle and slammed him down into the tile as hard as she could.

She attempted to drive the heel of her boot into his chest, but he rolled away last second. Her bionic leg piece smashed Kim foot through the floor, creating a big gaping hole. As Eric rolled out of the way, he stared at her wide eyed. "That's new." He said briefly, before scrambling back to his feet. Kim did the same, and charged at him once again.

She threw a left hook at his face, but he blocked it and threw the exact same punch. It clocked her right in the temple, causing her to stumble back a couple feet. Eric used it to his advantage and grabbed her by the arm gauntlet. He pulled her back to him, and elbowed her in the face. She yelled as she flew back and hit the ground, all pain throbbing in her nose.

"You never understood, Kim. When you pick a side, you pick the one that is going to win." He smirked, and grabbed her by the hair. He then yanked her head up, throwing the blood from her nose all over the floor.

"A-and you never understood..." She said back, as she felt her skull being pulled. "I-I'm better than that!" She said loudly then reached up to grab his arm. The blue gauntlet on her arm, then electrified his entire body with one grab from her hand. He yelled in pain as he finally let go of her red locks.

Kim's hand dropped back to the ground as he stumbled backwards, then back kicked him in the jaw. He flew as far back as he could, and smashed into the wall.

The teen got back to her feet weakly, and wiped some of the nose blood off her top lip.

"Ron... where are you.." She huffed.


	21. New York Battle Royale

The four unlikely allies had already entered the old lair, Drakken seeming to be the only one interested. The four walked through looking for Ron's beautiful redhead, with Shego lighting the way with her glowing green hands. "Ah, the memories we used to have here, Shego." Drakken reminisced as he smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat. Now you've let it turn into a real fixer-upper." Shego said blankly as usual, leading them further into the lair. Sure she remembered how to get around in this place, but even for her it was too dark to see anything. Everything the four saw, was outlined in bright green from Shego's illuminated hand.

"Yeah, like paying the electric bill for one." Ron sassed. Out of the whole group, he was the most nervous of them all. Not only being the squeamish teenager he is, but also the fact he's about to face someone who probably hates him more than anybody in this planet. After all, he was the one responsible for its demise.

"It's called a light switch." A German voice was then heard echoing through the lair. Dr. Director quickly whipped out her handgun, and held it in front of her as she heard the voice. Within seconds, all the lights then flicked on. Each of their eyes turned to see three unlikely people standing together.

Duff Killigan.

Professor Dementor.

Monkey Fist.

All standing together, smirking with satisfaction.

"Hands up, all of you. You're under arrest for conspiracy, and the terrorist attack on Yamanouchi Ninja School." Dr. Director then shouted, as she pointed her sidearm at the three Rogues. "We just spent eh week in hiding and blew up eh school, and ye think we be afraid of a little pistol?" Killigan laughed.

"Last chance." She said sternly, not even flinching a muscle.

"Nonsense! I am Professor Dementor! I surrender to no one!" The goofy german yelled, as he raise his fists in the air. Without hesitation, Dr. Director fired a bullet directly into his shoulder. He yelled in pain, as he dropped down to the ground and grabbed his shoulder with comical agony.

"The next one will be your head! Now all of you—to your knees and place your hands where I can see them!" She finally yelled. Her action shocked even Shego, seeing as one of her on again off again allies get shot in the shoulder.

"And why weren't we invited to your little hate club? Honestly! That's so insulting!" Drakken whined at the fact that he and Shego weren't asked to join their group. "Ugh, again with this." Shego rolled her eyes as she stood fight ready.

"Guns. How primitive." Monkey Fist rolled his eyes, as he unfolded his arms. Without any hesitation, he charged at the quartet. "Ahh! Shego!" Drakken yelled like a little girl, and dove out of the way, along with Dr. Director and Ron. Monkey Fist attempted to land with a fist pound on Shego, who stood in front of the other three. She blocked his slamming hands with her forearms, and ignited her fists in green plasma.

"Yes! That'a girl! Now kick his ass!" Drakken cheered, as he laid on the ground where he dove out of the way of harm. She and the simian fighter both held their stance, forcing their pressure on once another. Both staring into each other's eyes with determination, and annoyance. "Release, Shego. Do you really hope to stand a chance against me?" He grinned, as he put more pressure on the woman.

"I don't hope... I know." She said back with an angry frown, then front kicked him in the chest. He flew back several feet, with Shego looking back. "Go find the rotten little Princess. I'll hold off finger-feet over here." She gritted her teeth, then turned back to face her enemy who was already back on his feet.

Ron nodded, then scrambled back to his feet. He then looked briefly behind him as he faced the door to see what the others were doing, then continued to run off. As he began to petal off, he heard a loud sound echoing through the structure. It sounded like... pained screaming. Female pained screaming. And he knew that voice better than anyone. "KP!" He yelled fearfully, then started sprinting as hard as he could.

Dr. Director and Drakken were about to follow close behind, but they both heard a clacking sound. Drakken and Betty looked down at their feet, and saw a small goofball bounce then finally roll to a stop.

"Goofball?— MOVE!" Dr. Director yelled, then tackled Drakken out of the way. Within seconds, the goofball exploded, taking some of the closest wall with it. "Ye think ye can just get up and leave just like that?" Killigan laughed, as he was in motion to swatting another exploding goofball at the duo.

Dr. Director rolled behind some ruble of the wall, and leaned against it for cover with her handgun ready. Drakken, like the weak minded fool he is, crawled on his hands and knees to be right next to her. She looked over at him, with a face that said 'really?!'

"UMPH!" Eric exhaled painfully, as he was thrown into an old, worn, wooden desk. It shattered into a pile of wood blocks and splinters, topping on top of him.

Kim was beginning to exhaust all her energy. She couldn't keep up much longer. He was faster, tougher, stronger, and she knew it. Even with her technical enhancements she could barely keep up with him. Running out of options, she had to think fast. She started to look around and do what she did best. Think of an incredible plan at last second.

He slowly got up from the destroyed desk, and stood back to his feet. But somehow still, Kim couldn't wipe that devilish grin from his face. He hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

"You look exhausted, Kimmie. What's wrong? Can't keep up?" He started walked back over to her. She looked up at him, after bending over and putting her hands on her knees. She was huffing and puffing for air, with sweat covering her face.

But instead of charging back at her, in the blink of an eye he whipped up his wrist. He clenched his hand tightly into a fist, and fired small black cord from his glove piece. It flew straight at Kim, and wrapped around her neck. He yanked on the cord, causing it to tighten. She yelled in pain, as she felt the rough cord start to cut off her air.

She dropped to her knees as yanked harder on the cord and pulled her to him. His grin grew wider the harder he pulled on her. As she slid across the floor, she clenched tightly into the cord, her fingers being the only thing keeping her from suffocation. As soon as she was at his feet, he used his free hand and punched her hard across the face. Her head his the ground hard with a small trickle of blood running down the side of her mouth.

"It's a real shame you had to go like this, Kim. I always thought we'd be amazing lovers." He retorted, as he was only seconds away from yanking on the cord and completely cutting through her neck entirely. He wrapped the wire around his knuckles, about to finally finish her off.

But as soon as he was in the motion of pulling on the cord with all his strength, a bright blue bolt of an experimental laser blast fired clean through his shoulder. He screamed in pain, as he let go of the wire. He stumbled back a few feet, and held on tightly to his shoulder. Leaving Kim to finally gasp for air. It started to burn as it hit her dry, exhausted lungs.

When she looked up in confusion, she saw the love of her life, standing in the doorway with one of the new gauntlets on his wrist. He had it aimed right at Eric with smoke burning from it. He had on the experimental armored vest she had packed in her side bag. As for the side bag she had brought, he had it around his shoulder. She dropped it as soon as Eric attacked her.

"Booyah!" The boy cheered, as he said as he took a clean shot at Eric.

"R-Ron!" Kim continued to gasp for air, as she grabbed her throat. "KP!" He yelled back, as he ran to her side. He slid to one knee, and wrapped one arm around her. As he was in the process of helping her stand, he saw all she had endured. One of her gauntlets was sparking, she had a black eye and had a few marks of blood here and there.

"What did he do to you?" Ron the asked Sith fury. "W-worry about me later... wait, how'd you get here?" She cut herself off and asked. "Dr. Director is here. So are Drakken and Shego." He said as he helped her to her feet.

"Drakken and Shego?" She immediately repeated what he said, but in a more alarmed tone.

"Don't worry, they're here to help! Cmon, let's get you out of—

"God... this guy?" They then heard, and turned around. They saw Eric walked back to them, and damn did he look angry. It was the first time Ron could get a solid look at Eric. "Dude... sweet 'tee." Ron complimented Eric on his evil goatee. A familiar look instantly shot his way from Kim.

"You like it? Thought I'd try it out." Eric took the compliment comically, but continued to make his way toward them nonetheless. He was so fast and agile, he dashed at Ron before Ron could even attempt to move Kim out of harms way. When he was in range, he brought his elbow back and plowed his fist directly into Ron's sternum.

But, something was wrong.

He didn't fly and hit the wall as Kim would have. No, he didn't even flinch. Both Kim and Eric stared at Ron with disbelief, even Ron himself looked down at his torso with shock. The other two finally looked to see if he was injured at all from the meta's blow, but the armored vest didn't even have a scratch on it.

"Whoa... BOOYAH!" Ron shouted with his arms in the air, almost dropping Kim. Then he felt part of the vest start to shift itself a bit. He looked back down, confused.

The vest was now glowing bright blue, right where Eric punched him. It started spreading across the vest in glowing blue waves, showing the impact of the armor shifted throughout the entire vest. "My turn." Ron said with a cocky smirk. He then punched Eric right in the face, full of pure adrenaline.

His head only cocked backwards, not even leaving a bruise on his cheek. He slowly brought his head back around, with an annoyed look.

"Oh boy." Ron said, right before Eric grabbed him by the vest and threw him at the large window on the far wall. "Ron!" Kim screamed, as she attempted to run to his aid. But even the famous Kim Possible wouldn't be able to make it to the wall in time for him to hit the ground. But... she didn't need to.

She pressed a button on her sparking blue gauntlet, causing the glowing blue cracks of her bionic shin pieces to illuminate green for a brief instant. She made a deep squat, then jumped. The bionic leg enhancements launched her clear across the room, smacking into the wall just in time to catch her boyfriend. She hit the wall with a hard THUD, but landed firmly on the ground.

"Thanks KP, I owe you— LOOK OUT!" Ron began to speak, then tackled Kim into the floor once again. They barely dodged the incoming flying table, that broke as soon as it hit the wall. When Ron looked up to see where Eric was, he was then grabbed by the throat. "I've had just about enough of this." Eric said angrily, then slammed Ron back down on the torn tile. He yelled as he felt the sharp pain shoot up his spine and the back of his head.

With the small amount of energy she had left, Kim lifted her arm gauntlet up, hoping there was some gadget in it that could take the resurrected bastard down.

She quickly scrolled through all the tools on the screen, and selected a random one as they all spun past. She then pressed the small green button below the screen, not even caring of what it was going to do. She then jumped, as a big black object launched from the gauntlet.

The black object smacked right onto Eric's face, and expanded to wrap around it. It was some kind of thick black goo, like a sticky bomb. As soon as it stuck to his face, he completely ignored the two teens and began to struggle to rip off the nasty goop. She then pressed a button, and watched the goo explode. It impacted him so heavily, it threw him through the wall.

"You okay?" She quickly worried, as she started to help Ron up.

"I'll live." He briefly replied, starting to come out of his daze.

"I have a plan. What we need to do is—

"No. What we need to do is leave." Ron then said sternly. A brief moment of silence filled between the two, surprising them both he talked back to her. For the first time.

"We can't take him, Kim! Look at him! I wouldn't be surprised if he started flying right now!"

"We came here to finish this, Ron. Did you forget? He caused all of this! The framing, the hunt, the murders! How can you even consider hiding even after all he has done!" Kim began to start shouting.

"This isn't you, KP! Use your head! If you keep this up, he will kill you. We need to leave and think of a better way to handle this!" he grabbed her shoulders.

"No, Ron! You don't get it! We need to finish this right now! Even if that means—

"Means what." Ron interrupted sternly, in a tone she had never heard before. It was the kind of tone a man would use to scold his child. It was masculine, and it caught her off guard.

"Means stopping him.. by any means." She shrugged his hand off her angrily, and turned back to see Eric running back at the two.

Ron froze. This wasn't his Kim. Never in his life would he ever picture his love and best friend so blind. So unfocused. So broken. Her moral compass was off, and he could see it better than anybody.

"This isn't up for debate! We're leaving!" Ron started to yell, as he grabbed her arm. "No!" She yelled back, and smacked his hand away. Right in time for Eric to shoulder check her right into the wall. As soon as she slammed into it, Eric grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her further against the wall.

"These are bothering me." He said sarcastically, grasping onto her wrist gauntlets. With all his might, he then squeezed them until they shattered on her forearms. She screamed in agony, as she felt the gadgets starts to collapse and crush. Not only the sparking wires, but the sharp shrapnel was digging into her skin before they finally fell into a million pieces on the floor.

"Let's be adults and take this outside." Eric jokes with a grin, then side-kicked her through another wall.

She smashed though the thickest wall of all, being the outside. She landed on the hard yellow grass, immediately feeling the cool breeze and the pouring rain. As soon as she hit the ground, she yelled again in pain, feeling relapses of the gauntlets shattering in her arm. Cuts, blood and other injury marks masked both of her forearms, now being mixed with the wet raindrops.

"SMACK!" She then heard a loud smashing sound.

Then right next to her, landed Ron. He had a thick bruise on right cheek under his eye. Blood ran down his nose and started pouring into the wet grass.

Then, she saw Eric casually walk through the hole she created in the wall when she was thrown. She finally noticed, he did begin to look like he had to work pretty hard through all that. His face showed nothing but annoyance, along with an open bloody wound on his forehead.

"You know... I thought this would be more fun." He retorted, and grabbed Kim by the hair. He yanked her head up, causing her to yelp in pain.

"But all good things must come to an end." He grinned and lifted her off the ground. He then brought his fist back, then socked her square in the face. Then again. And again.

Growing tired of that, he then drove his knee into her stomach, and watched her fumble over, looking as if she was about to hurl. But as she leaned over, he saw the covered bullet wound on her torso through her torn shirt. That was it. He found it. Her weakness during this fight.

Leaning back up to punch him in the face, Kim's punch was dodged easily. Her fighting was starting to become sloppy. Unfocused. He then reached down, and plowed his fist right into her bullet wound.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Kim screamed to the top of her lungs, her pained tears mixing in with the heavy rain. Weak, Eric finally saw his chance to have his last bit of fun and take advantage of her. He smacked her hand out of the way, then punched her wound again, then one last time.

The poor teenager fell to the ground, throwing up from feeling so much pain. It was a horrifying combination of blood and vomit.

"Pff... Pathetic. Weren't you supposed to be the world's greatest hero?" He retorted, and kicked her hard in the ribs. She hit the ground again and rolled through the soaked grass.

"Ha... Kim Possible. She can do anything." He laughed hard at her trademark phrase, then reached down at her. He clenched his hand tightly around her throat, and raised her into the air, gasping for oxygen.

"And now... I finally get what I've worked so hard for..

The death of Kim Possible!"


	22. Crossing the Line

_This is really how it ends, huh._

 _This is how I go out. Strangled to death by my evil ex boyfriend. If you even want to call him that._

 _I always thought I'd go down fighting. Same with Ron._

 _As life began to fade from my view, the only thing I could see is him. Lying on the ground, unconscious. He looked just as beat up as I did. Whatever he did to get here, he really fought for it._

 _Why was I so stupid. He warned me over and over again. But here I am.. my stubborn ass about to die by the hands of a murderer._

 _Oh Ron... I'm so sorry. You don't deserve me. No... I don't deserve You..._

4 Months Ago

Big Island, Hawaii

"WooooooHOOOOOO!" Kim hollered, as she sped by on the zip line. She felt the cool breeze of the thinly wet air whisk through her hair, and the feeling of joy deep in her stomach. The zip line itself stood a whopping 200 feet over Akaka Falls. The gargantuan waterfall itself was nearly 442 feet itself, now causing the zip line to be the highest in all of Hawaii.

She looked down into the deep drop, eyeing in awe of the beautiful sight. Not only was it the gorgeous blue water, but the green foliage and trees that accompanied it. It all wrapped together into the most amazing sight the girl had ever seen. Traveling the world on multiple occasions meant she had seen so much of the beautiful planet. But she was positive this was the greatest thing she had seen.

The zip line began to come to a slowing stop, meaning she was about to reach the other end of the cord. It jerked her forward as the zip line came to a rough stop, dropping her back to the ground. She unlatched her hook from the cord, and walked out of the way of the entry platform. Readjusting her helmet, she turned around to face where she had just came from.

She could see the edge of the cliff on the other end of the ridiculously long zip cord. And on that cliff, was her favorite squeamish blonde teenager. The teenager who's goofy ear to ear smile could melt her heart within seconds.

She placed her hands in front of her cheeks and cupped them around her mouth. "Cmon Ron! It's your turn!" She shouted to the top of her voice. Normally soundwaves wouldn't reach quite that far. But considering they were both standing over the largest waterfall in Hawaii, her sweet voice echoed through the deep valley.

The boy stood on the other end of the valley with pure terror. He shook vigorously at just the mere thought of gliding on a thin cord without any safety precautions.

"It's too far KP! I-I think I'll meet you back at base camp!" Ron shouted back squeamishly. He didn't need to see Kim to immediately know the face she was making. That crooked smile with the one brow raised. One of her favorite faces to make when they were in moments like this.

"We've jumped out of moving planes, Ron! Not to mention the countless times we've jumped off things higher than this!"

"But I didn't like doing those things!" He screamed back as he gripped on tightly to the pillar that held his end of the ripcord. He released his strong grip from the pole, and briefly looked down, as only Ron would. The color of his body turned to pure white as soon as he saw the base of the valley, where the water ran into a river from the waterfall.

"Ron... what did you tell me all those years ago when I was too afraid to get braces?" The girl once again shouted at her love.

"Uhh... they'll match your eyes?"

"Wha— no!" He heard.

He could even hear her palm smack against her face from where he stood.

"You can't live in fear!" She shouted back, quoting what he had told her.

You can't live in fear.

That sentence ran through Kim's head multiple times, as she felt the oxygen cut off. Eric's grip around her neck became so tight she could no longer see straight. Everything was starting to become one big blur, including Ron. She was certain this was how she was going to die.

As she felt the life fading from her spirit, she wanted to go out looking at him. Looking at Ron. He meant the world to her, and she wanted nothing more than to see him one last time before she'd finally lose her life.

"R-Ron..." she struggled to speak, no longer even being able to make out Ron from the blurry vision. Tears swam down her cheeks, as her eyes slowly started to close.

"Finally... after all this time!" Eric chanted, happier than ever that he finally got what he wanted. To kill the one person he hated more than anything in the world.

"So long Kimmie. It's been fun." He grinned in satisfaction, knowing his goal was nearly complete after planning all that time.

"NO!" A yell was then heard right in his left ear, startling him. Instantly two arms were wrapped around his shoulders, with Ron jumping on his back. He wrapped his arms tightly around the man's neck, the gauntlet started putting pressure on his windpipe. With his other hand, Ron reached around and pressed a button on his wrist. The blue gauntlet then electrified, completely electrocuting the large foe. He screamed in pain, as he dropped to his knees and releasing Kim from his grasp.

As soon as Kim hit the wet and rainy ground, she started coughing and hacking from the cold oxygen beginning to sting her lungs. She grabbed her neck and started inhaling brief waves of air.

When Eric began to lean over to his hands and knees, Ron let hot of his neck and jumped off his back. He then kicked him in the ribs, throwing him further down. Now that he has bought some time, he ran back over to Kim.

"KP! KP cmon—cmon you're gonna be okay." He starting jabbering and almost panic. He put his arm around her back, and let her rest her head on his leg. She coughed violently with the color of her face starting to turn back to its usual color. She could feel herself readjusting to the air, now wet and smooth from the heavy rain. Her breathing finally began to slow down, with her vision clearing up.

"There ya go, just breathe." Ron said calmly, as he felt his heartbeat almost rise out of his chest. He was shaking and trying to slow his heart rate down while Kim was getting her air back. He was terrified for a moment there that he was actually going to kill her.

"I'm okay... I'm okay... thank you." She finally spoke clearly, and sat up. She felt the strength coarse back through her body, as she tightened her fist. She whipped her legs back underneath herself, and slowly began to rise. It was a shaky rise, but she was able to stand on her own.

What caught her eye, was Eric was doing the same thing. She saw him use the broken wall to stand back to his feet. He turned to look at her, both of them making eye contact.

After seconds of silence between the two, she looked back down at Ron. He had the same distraught face he had before.

"Kim... please.." He said quietly, well knowing he would kill her if they continued at this rate.

She looked back at him, with an expression that matched his own. She didn't say anything. She just looked back at Eric, then back down at him on the ground.

"Ron... please forgive me." She finally spoke as he stood up. She then looked back at Eric, then charged at him. He did the same back at her.

"Kim—NO!" Ron screamed as she ran off.

She and Eric engaged in an exchange of fists one last time. Their skill and speed was if they had just began, both fighting at an impressive rate. Kicks, blocks, and hits of all kinds we're thrown in the insane battle.

Ron was about to chime in, and Eric knew it. So we he blocked the girl's attacks, he reached in his belt and pulled out a small explosive-like device. He tossed it out in front of Ron, and watched it detonate. Strong cords exploded from the small device and wrapped themselves around Ron's arms and torso. They illuminated with a dark blue color, glowing beautifully in the night filled rain. But what they didn't know, was he wasn't going to attack Eric like Kim was. He was strictly going to attack, to make sure she wouldn't kill him in the end purely because of her emotions. That wasn't his Kim.

"Kim—DON'T!" She heard him yell at the top of his lungs, now defenseless. She knew she would try her hardest not to kill the vile bastard. But it may end damn near impossible after all he had done to them. Frankly, she didn't understand his feelings. She has been so blind f her moral compass lately, she no longer understood why Ron didn't want Eric to die by their hands. It was hard for her to think of a time where she thought killing was wrong. The sad part was, it wasn't too long ago. She had just been so clouded by her own emotions, that she no longer saw the need.

He threw a hard right hook at her, but she wasn't going to just take it this time. She smacked the dirty blow away with her forearm, then decided it was time to fight dirty as well. She uppercut him directly into the stomach with every bit of strength she had. His eyes bulged out, as he leaned over in pain.

"Being human sounded so fun didn't it.." She grinned, then dropkicked him back into the ground. While leaned over on his knees, he tried to punch the girl again, but this time she caught his fist. But what she did different, is she didn't let go of it. She smirked confidently, then squeezed with all her might.

His knuckles cracked, causing him to scream. She then finished the job, by breaking his wrist. "Best part about being human.." She stopped, and grabbed him by the chin. "There are just so many weak spots." She grinned. She then look as much advantage as she could. She kicked him right between the legs, then watched him fall to the ground in pain.

While he was wallowing over the pain in his groin, Kim grabbed him by the vest. She then pulled him into her knee, and smashed his face into it. Blood spewed from his nose as she kept a hold of him.

A boiling rage filled her body, as it did when she completely swamped the horde of agents on the highway. The feeling... the feeling was incredible. It was a temporary fire that burned so hot she could take on anything. And anyone.

And god did she love it.

She didn't stop there. She grabbed his other arm, and spun him around. From there she grabbed the back of his vest and started slamming the side of his head into the brick wall. Scrapes and cuts quickly covered his right cheek with each blow to his face.

"Stop! KIM STOP!" She continued to hear Ron scream at her. It was already too late. She had reached her thirsty bloodlust. Eric's blood.

Eric fell back down to ground, weak.

"I'm not finished with you." She said coldly, and drug him back a few feet, then threw him back down. He was defenseless, inches away from collapse.

She picked him up by the neck, and held him up just to stare him in the face. His eye was swollen shut, with bloody cuts and gouges covering his entire face.

"G-go ahead... be exactly what they say you are..." Eric said weakly. Even someone as close to death as he was, he still had an evil grin on his face.

"Wipe that damn grin off your face." Kim gritted her teeth hard. "M-make me... hahaha.." He started laughing in her face again.

"Are you gonna do i-it... are you gonna c-cross that line.." He coughed out some blood.

She didn't even let him finish. She punched him in the face again, throwing him back to the ground. She then wrapped her legs around him and sat on top of his chest. She then punched him in the face again. And again. And again.

Both of his eyes were completely shut. Part of her thought he was already dead. But she didn't stop.

"STOP! KIM STOP IT NOW!!" Ron yelled, as he finally got free from the tight bonds. He cut himself free with an extended blade from his blue gauntlet.

He ran up behind Kim, and wrapped his arms around her waist. It took every ounce of strength he had to pull her off of him. She was still reaching to punch him, even as Ron pulled her off. He noticed as she was being yanked off, he could see her lip quivering with tears running down her cheeks. She was close to screaming because of how much she hated him. She just wanted him dead.

Ron finally pulled her far enough from Eric's fading body, and kept her locked down. "KIM! STOP IT! HE'S DONE!" Ron yelled in her ear over the pouring rain and her screaming voice.

She was trying hard to break free from his hold, but he was restraining her too tight. He finally sat down against a large rock, and slowly began to loosen his grip. He noticed she stopped kicking and started to calm down. Her heart was racing, and her breathing was intense.

He finally let go of her, and saw her turn to look at him. Her expression broke his heart. No—shattered it. He'd never thought he'd ever see that face directed at him.

It was pure hatred.

"Why.." He heard her sob quietly. He didn't answer. How could he? Not even he knew what to say in a situation like this.

"Why didn't you LET ME DO IT!" Kim finally screamed to the top of her lungs and pushed him off. Tears continued to flow as she stood back to her two feet. Ron, now angry, did the same and stood up to look her in the fiery eyes.

"I'm not letting you kill him!" He screamed back in her face.

"Grow up, Ron! This is the real world now! After everything he has done! He-... he even took Master Sensei and Yori from you.." Her voice started to drop.

"That doesn't give us the right to take his life, Kim. What has happened to you?" He finally blurred out. It made Kim and even himself stop in their tracks.

"I..." She couldn't justify herself.

"You know what? No. There's nothing wrong with me, Ron. I've finally learned to grow up. Something you need to learn how to do." She said sternly. And she meant it too.

Ron's jaw just hung open. He had no idea what to say. His own girlfriend who he's known his entire life, just dissed him.

"You don't mean that..." He said softly. Kim couldn't believe she said it either, but she said it anyway. She wanted to believe what she had said.

"It's finally time things change Ron! And if you don't like it, you can—

She froze. "Go ahead... say it." He said sternly.

"Then... you can just leave Team Possible!" She finally yelled. His face didn't even change. He knew it was coming. As did she. Their tension was building up for a long time now. Being best friends and fighting on the same team was one thing. But doing it all as boyfriend and girlfriend... tension was bound to rise.

"You know what.." Ron said, and began to slide off his wrist gauntlets.

"Then that's exactly what I'm gonna do."

The sentence stunned Kim. She didn't think he'd really leave, but she was too mad to admit it.

He completely took the gauntlets off, and threw them at her feet. He then took off the armored vest, and did the same thing.

"Ron, wait I didn't mean—

"I hope you're happy now, Kim." He said in a sad tone, and turned around. He proceeded to walk off to the jet they arrived in. He could see Dr. Director, Shego and Drakken drag the three remaining Rogues back on the boarding ramp.

"Ron! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!" She yelled.

As he walked off, he stopped for a brief moment. He turned and looked at her. Sure it was raining.. but she was positive she saw tears in his eyes. She saw a brief flash of herself, when she was driving away on the motorcycle. She had the exact same expression he has.

He turned back around, then followed the rest of his group back on the solid black jet. Kim dropped to her knees, as she watched the jet begin to ascend and take off.

"Please... I need you Ron.." She began to sob again. She looked down at her hands, and noticed how red and dark her knuckles were. They were completely painted with Eric's blood. As well as worn and swollen from punching him over and over again.

"Hahaha *cough cough* haha... I-I win.." She heard Eric speak roughly behind her. She quickly whipped her head around, and saw him lying on the ground how she left him. But he was smiling with a devious and terrifying grin. "I m-made you lose control..." He said one last thing before finally passing out.

She turned back to watch the shuttle fly off. With Ron. Rain completely drenched the bloody girl, leaving her sitting in a quickly growing puddle. The only thing left to look at, was the armor and gauntlets he had thrown at her feet. She just started at him, in complete disbelief as to what just happened.


	23. Epilogue

October 21st

4:40 PM

Brooklyn Memorial Hospital

The young Global Justice Agent lied on a hospital bed, finally conscious after being beaten to a pulp.

By her.

He couldn't move a single part of his body as he was laid up against the back of his bed with the pillow along his back. His eyes were glue to the tv screen that he shared with another patient.

"Today I can gladly say we finally have the true masterminds of the Yamanouchi bombing in custody. Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable have been proven innocent and have been relieved of all crimes, including assault of government officials, breaking and entry, theft and destruction of property. These two heroes and all of Team Possible have once again kept the world a safer place. And to them, we owe them our thanks and our sincere apology."

He gritted his teeth, as he watched the television showcase the two teenagers in the top corner. He wanted nothing more then to hit something as hard as he could, but both of his arms were in casts. Not to mention his shoulder was wrapped from the grappling hook that tore completely through it.

No matter how much he wanted, he couldn't reach the remote. Even if he could grab a hold of it, he'd more than likely smash it out of pure anger than to change the channel.

"Rotten little witch." He finally blurted out, his voice weak and coarse.

"Kim Possible." He then heard the patient next to him. He easily tilted his head in the neck cast to look over at the mysterious voice. The man was looking at him, with an expression as if they had met before.

"Do I know you." the agent spoke in an uninterested tone.

"SWAT. 34th precinct. I was with you on that bridge. I saw you were the last person to go down. Yeah really got the shit beat—

"Shut up. I don't care about what you saw. All I care about is... her." He said, gritting his teeth.

"I know that look all too well..." The man spoke back, not even phasing the agent.

"You want to kill her, don't you." His voice finally caught the attention of the Global Justice Agent. He turned to look at the man, then looked forward again.

"More than anything." He spoke, holding in every hate filled emotion he had towards the teenager.

"That makes two of us..." His eyes widened, as he heard the swat officer speak. "And I think... I think I know a way we can make that happen." The swat officer grinned. The agent looked back at him, finally starting to show curiosity. He was interested in hearing what he had to say.

"And how do you suppose that can be arranged?"

"Trust me... I have a guy on the inside." The officer winked, with a creepy smile.

"So... what do I call you.." The Agent again faces the television.

"Officer Anthony Teller."

"Well, Teller. You won't be needing the officer part anymore if we accomplish this as you say. You'll need a new name." The Agent looked at him. But as he did, he saw the large tattoo on the brawny man's left arm. It was an ink of a shadowy wolf. An alpha wolf.

"How about.. Wolfe." He said, not even second guessing himself.

"Right... and you?" The now ex-Officer asked. The agent just smiled, and watched the tv with an angry grin.

"Agent Will Du."

Camp Delta Prison

Guantanamo Bay, Cuba

Eric was sitting in the corner of his own cell. There were no windows, no seats and no beds. Just one large open space, with an observation window. He was being watched and he knew it.

His arms were wrapped in a heavily fortified version of a straightjacket. If he so much as tried to even remove his arms from the sleeves, the jacket would fry the hell out of him. He knew what it did, so he didn't even bother trying.

He just sat alone in the corner, all cameras looking directly at him. The shadow from his hair covered his face, barely even revealing his brown eyes.

"How long has he been like this?" A doctor asked one of the prison guards who was watching him through the window. "Since he got here." The guard took a sip of his drink, and continued to glare.

"When did he arrive?" The female doctor questioned him again, causing him to spin his chair around to look at her.

"Yesterday morning." He replied. "Jesus." The Doctor said under her breath. He pivoted back in his chair to stare at him with the woman.

"Yeah whatever Ms. Possible did to him... it really messed him up." He said as he tried to even imagine what the world's best hero could have done.

But as he sat in his corner, they had no idea he knew exactly what he was doing. This may not have been part of his plan, but it definitely wasn't going to stop him. He briefly looked up from his knees, revealing the cuts and scars that now peppered his face. A terrifying smile began to crawl from ear to ear, enthusiastic of the upcoming future.

"Don't worry Kimmie... our fun isn't over yet. No... the fight has just begun. But now even you are prepared...

For the war."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	24. Kim Possible: Final Masquerade

Thank you for finishing Kim Possible: Bad Blood! Curious as to what happens next? Be sure to check out the sequel, **_Kim Possible: Final Masquerade!_** Coming soon!


End file.
